


As You Wish, Your Majesty.

by Capnbananabutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama & Romance, Fluff, Kings & Queens, M/M, Rich and Poor, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt
Summary: The King forms an unlikely bond with a poor commoner and has to decide between his Kingdom or his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

The air smelled of old horse dung as the carriage rolled to a stop. The curtain inside was drawn back as a face peered out examining the surrounding area. The carriage was parked in the busy market square of the city. People crowded everywhere shopping, laughing. The carriage driver hopped down from his perch before unlatching and opening the door. Once open a figure stepped out clad in a large cloak. The hood was up hiding the identity of the passenger. The door was closed as the hooded figure made their way into the crowd melting into the large numbers. 

Vendors and booths of everything from vegetables to fine china. Something for everyone here. The cloaked body moved forward to examine a booth containing small trinkets. Small gold statues, rings, and jewels. Most fake for sure but it seemed to draw in a crowd. Next was a tent containing books. Children's stories and bibles. After that a small table holding baskets of fruits vegetables. Squashes, corn, apples. carrots, tomatoes, and other green goods. It wasn't the contents of the baskets that drew in the attention of the guest, but the boy behind the table. He looked as if he's slept in the same clothes for a month, dirty and torn. It wasn't even his filthy state that caught the eye of the stranger. It was the face of the boy. Freckles on beautifully tan skin, dark blue eyes, a rarity here, and the most gorgeous smile to ever been seen. Even as the boy spoke, his voice soft yet sweet, the figure only stood admiring the sight in front of them.

“Are you going to buy anything or..?” The boy trailed off. He had crossed his arms watching the figure with a slightly raised eyebrow. His overalls were rolled up just below his knees and his straw hat tipped back letting the sunlight illuminate the ornament of a man in front of them. His feet covered in a leather case that could barely pass for a shoe. This kid was obviously poor and probably working hard for every meal. A hand reached into the cloak and pulled out a coin purse. The purse was sat on the table and one apple plucked from its seat next to the pears. With a slight bow, the figure was heading off into the crowd.

“Hey!” A voice was heard calling after the person. The boy lost sight of the stranger before he could return the very full coin purse. The boy stared into the pouch in utter shock. The bag felt heavy in his hands. A bag of at least 300 pound. For one apple worth barely a farthing. 

As the hooded character made way back to the carriage the marketplace had grown in size tremendously as a small band of musicians started playing in the farthest corner. It was a relieving sight as the carriage came into view. Within seconds the door was being held open by the drive and shut behind them. Once in the carriage, a small sigh was heard. The apple was being turned slowly in the owner's palm as the carriage started forward. 

“Did you find what you were seeking?” The voice came from the front. The hood of the cloak was pulled down revealing who had been underneath.

“Your Highness?”

 

The carriage ride hadn't been long enough for Keith. The apple had not been consumed yet since it has not been tested first. The King could never be too careful. He had thought he had hidden his identity well enough and the boy from the market seemed innocent of any foul play but one could never be too careful. Keith ran a hand through his hair twirling the longer ends in thought. He had practically snuck out of the castle and would definitely be hearing about that. He had just wanted to get away from it all for a while. The castle was looming in front of him as they drew closer and closer to what has become his prison. He had never expected being crowned King of Olkarion would be so overwhelming. His days as a mere Prince were so carefree yet now he could barely breath fresh air without being surrounded by a small crowd. He was no fragile child anymore. He did not need a group of guards at every second yet no one seems to care about his opinions on the matter. 

Once back at the castle Keith made his way inside announcing he was turning in for the evening. The apple was hidden safely in the pocket within the King's cloak. He would never be allowed to eat it having known where it had come from. Maybe it was rebellious or just idiocy but he wanted to try an apple from the common soils. The boy had seemed to work hard to bring the apples so Keith felt inclined to try it. Once to his chambers, he ordered everyone out before hanging his cloak upon the ornate hook on the wall. The apple was taken out and shined on his own pant leg before it was examined closely. It looked normal enough, he smelled it, smelled quite normal. 

“Thomas!” Keith called and a half second later a servant was kneeling in front of him.

“You called for me, your Majesty?” He looked up eager to please his highness.

“Stand, please. No need for such formalities here.” Keith said helping the boy up. He held out the apple and the boy took it questioningly. 

“If you will, a small bite” Keith watched as the boy willingly bit into the apple. He chewed for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide smile.

“It's delicious your highness. No foul taste at all. “ He handed back the newly found safe apple to the King.

“Thank you, Thomas. You may take your leave now.” Keith excused his servant before taking a seat in his armchair in front of the fireplace he turned the apple in his hands a few more times before sinking his own teeth into the soft flesh of the fruit. Thomas had been correct, this had to have been the sweetest apple that has ever passed through Keith's lips. The apple was savored and finished quickly before the core was tossed into the flames. Keith wiped his hands off on his pant legs before standing to ready himself for bed. He called in his staff to ready him. As they worked he could not get his mind off the boy at the market and just how good that apple had been. It had been a sign. He needed to purchase more apples. 

 

After losing the mysterious buyer in the crowd the boy made his way back to his table in shock. He tucked the pouch safely into his overall's pocket making sure it was safe. He ended up selling most of his stock before the market ended. The boy was packing up excitedly at the day's earnings. He could finally feed his family something other than oats and water.

A small house nestled on a knoll overlooking a large pasture with a small herd of sheep and some goats. It was the place Lance had called home his whole life. The walk back home was usually a sullen one as Lance only carried more grains for the animals or a loaf of bread for themselves if he had gotten lucky. But not this night, this night his arms were full. His cart containing milk, eggs, and two chickens. Freshly baked loaves and even candied fruit for his siblings. All this food only cost a few pounds. His family wouldn't have to go hungry for at least the next month. If not longer. Lance had felt guilty about not returning the money but now he realized it must have been a blessing. Lance sent a quick prayer of thanks before hurrying to the house. The door opened and out spilled his four younger siblings.

“He's home mama!! He's home!” They cheered running out to welcome him. Lance dropped the cart swooping them all into a hug planting kisses on each cheek. Once all 8 cheeks were smooched he let them go before grabbing the cart again. He pulled the cart under the small roof joined to the side of the house to keep it safe from the elements. 

“Lance.. Where did you get all of this?!” A petite woman stood behind him wiping her hands on her apron. Her hair was in a messy bun and her skin sticky with the sweat of a hard day's work. She was pulled into a hug and Lance buried his face in his hair.

“The Lord provided mama” 

 

They spent the rest of the daylight plucking and cutting up one of the chickens before his mama went to work making an amazing dinner from the fresh ingredients. As they were sat eating dinner that evening Lance could only look lovingly at his family as they shared their adventures of that day. It was good seeing them so happy, it was hard to be happy when you were half starved to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking away was much harder recently being bombarded with many tasks. Kingly duties came first and Keith must accept that. The days went on and his mind grew farther away unable to shake the thought of the boy at the market. Had he used that money for good? His thoughts were interrupted by a group of his council filing into the room.

“Greetings, your Majesty. We bring news from Altea.” Keith waved for Chancellor Takashi to continue.

“Lord Alfor wishes to visit court with his daughter, Princess Allura. He is hoping to arrange a match between the two of you to unite our two countries. “ Keith chewed his lip lightly in amusement.

“He's playing matchmaker huh? Very well. Invite them. They are warmly welcome here in my court. We shall see about that marriage though.” Keith waved his hand signaling the next person to step forward. Cardinal Hunk stepped forward bowing graciously. 

“I bring word from the Cardinal of Daibazaal. His letter was short but it may have been a warning. Lord Zarkon has been growing angrier by the day and rumors of a rebellion have been circulating.” Keith sat up in his chair his attention drawn in.

“Rebellion? What reason have they to rebel against me?” Cardinal Hunk only bowed again not knowing.

“I'm sorry your Majesty to bring it up, but I have reason to believe he is still in a rage over the the line of succession and how it came to be.” With that Keith got a sour look on his face as he sat back in his chair his hand stroking his chin softly.

“Of course. He would have wanted his own child Lotor to sit on my throne. He knows that Lotor is a bastard does he not? A half breed rat who deserves a lot less than what he already has.” Keith had been in a rivalry with the snake his whole life. Finding out Lotor's mixed heritage got him removed fro the line of succession which seemed to put his father Zarkon in a mad rage. For 20 years. 

“Let them come. If they want to wage war on me and lose. Let them. We will destroy anyone that rises against us.” Keith motioned for them to leave him. The men bowed and with a farewell they withdrew leaving Keith with his servants.

“Thomas” The boy rushed over with a swift bow.

“Yes, Majesty?” Keith smiled fondly at the boy. They had grown up childhood friends and appointed him first hand server to keep him close.

“Please fetch me some apples. I'm having a craving for them.” 

 

The halls were long and empty as Keith made his way through them. He had always enjoyed exploring the castle and it's grounds but since growing older the magic and adventure had left behind dull grey walls leading to more darker emptier rooms. If he had known being King would be so lonely he would have ran far far away. He stopped at a large window overlooking the large garden. A fountain stood tall in the middle and two swans lazily floating in the sunny pond. Keith yearned to share all of this with someone but yet, the thought of sharing it with the princess Allura seemed bleak. His mind again wandered to the boy from the town. Had he even seen the castle? Been behind it's looming walls to see the gardens or the court? Had he been anywhere near such riches? Keith had been brought many suitors before but he turned them all away quickly. He had no urge to marry so soon. Keith turned to his hand servants standing at attention waiting.

“John. Ready my horse and tell no one of my destination. Thomas come. Prepare me for a ride.” They continued to Keith's Chambers as the boy John ran to ready the horse. It did not take long for Keith to be ready and standing in front of his horse.

“Oh Red. “ He said leaving a kiss on the soft velvety nose of his steed. “Let's take a ride together, like old times.” He hoisted himself up into the saddle eager to get away.

“Thomas. I anyone asks I am in the privy. I had some bad shrimp. “ He winked and was off, Red galloping through the cobblestone courtyard towards the gates. Towards a few moments of freedom. 

 

The next morning was like any morning. Lance was up with the sun out with the herd. He spread their feed out singing softly to them. He found the best company was with the gentle creatures. Today was a special day, with the money left he was to buy his siblings new shoes and his mother a new gown. But the best of all, he was going to buy a cow. A cow to keep them for the winter. No more need to buy ilk or butter, they could even make cheese. Lance was already excited and had a name picked out and everything. Once the sheep were properly fed and loved on Lance made his way down to the small house. He quietly crept in grabbing his bag and a length of rope before heading out to town. The sun was in it's steady climb into the sky washing the valley with warm light. Lance wiped his brow already feeling the day's heat. He wasn't even half way to his destination. He needed a horse. He smiled a bit to himself knowing he would never be able to afford one just for pleasure. Necessity only. 

An hour later Lance could see the roofs of the town peeking over the hill and his excitement grew again outweighing his tired legs. He broke out into a smile and gladly ran the rest of the way. His first stop was the Cobblers. He picked out 5 new pairs of shoes for his family.

“Ah Lance. Only 5 today?” The man asked placing the shoes into a sack. 

“Yes sir. A few pounds short for my own pair. Next time.” He said not minding. As long as his family was comfortable.

“How about this lad. I'll throw in a pair for you now and you just pay me back yeah?” The man smiled warmly and added a pair for lance. The poor deserved it. Lance thanked him repeatedly promising to pay him back double for this generosity. His next stop was the tailor's. His other's dress was stunning. Blue threads over a braided bodice. Lance grinned and excitedly handed ove rht emoney. His mama would look stunning. He hoped with all his heart she would love it. Lance was on his way to the next stop. The cow. The farm was right outside the outskirts of the small town and Lance was soon in the field of cows. More than twenty of the beasts were grazing.

“Ah! Lance! I'm glad to see you!” The farmer came up pulling Lance into a tight hug. 

“Hello Matthew. I am glad to see you! How's Katie?” Lance asked curious to the well being of the boy's younger sister.

“Mischievous as ever. Come. Pick out your favorite!” The two boys walked among the cows before Lance's attention was drawn to a certain one. Light grey spots against white and the expression was that of a lazy man as it grazed slowly not a care in the world.

“That one!” Lance made his way over examining his new addition. “Hello there Kaltenecker”

 

It was Mid-day before Lance was leading Kaltenecker down the soft dirt road on his way home. The sacks of his gifts hanging loosely from Kaltenecker's back. He sang t the large animal as they made their way down the long road. They stopped a few times letting the poor beast get drinks from the small stream along the way. Lance had found a berry bush along the way and the two shared the sweet dark berries. 

“You know Kaltenecker. I think you'll like it with us. I know we sure will like you.” He smiled over at the cow who made no signs of understanding. The loud sound of approaching hoof beats caused Lance to stop and lead the cow off the road giving way to the approaching rider. Lance's heart stopped seeing the horse's attire. He was from the castle. Wait- Lance was on his knees in the next second. It was the King himself.

 

Keith had seen Lance before he had seen him. Amused Keith slowed Red admiring the sight in front of him. Keith brought his horse to a stop in front of the knelt boy.

“Stand. Please.” Keith said eyeing the cow with a small smile. “Do you always take your cows on walks?” He asked lightly. Lance stood up brushing off his knees. He rubbed his neck nervously. He had never spoken to the King let alone been so near him.

“N-No your Majesty. I was j-just going home...” Lance stammered. Keith watched him turn into a puddle of nerves in front of him.

“Please. Speak freely. There is no need to be nervous.” Lane nodded noticing he was alone.

“You're alone..” He hadn't meant to speak alone but was shocked. He had always knew that no one so high up left without a guard. Or 10.

“I snuck away. Plus, they never would have kept up.” Keith laughed a bit at Lance's shocked face. “I am the King no? I can do as I please.” 

“O-of course you Majesty I did not mean any-” He was interrupted by Keith raising a hand,

“I did not take nay offense. Now. Shall I escort you the rest of the way?” Keith asked the boy below him. Lance looked up surprised and finally met the eyes of the man above him. Dark violet eyes with a light of amusement in them.

“I would never ask such a thing.” Lance stammered bowing his head after he realized he had been staring.

“You didn't ask. I offered.” Keith dismounted Red patting his soft neck. He pulled the reins over his head and looked over at Lance.

“I shall walk with you. Plus, I am sure curious as to why you enjoy long walks with your cow.” he smiled and Lance looked stricken in worry. He was so beautiful.

 

The two walked in comfortable silence. Lance about ready to pass out and Keith enjoying the view of the countryside. The king stood about an inch taller than Lance himself and his long hair pulled into a ponytail. His long dark pretty hair. Lance kept his eyes on the ground in fear of being caught staring. Keith stole glances in Lance's direction every so often entertained by his worry.

“So, tell me about yourself. “ Keith broke the silence and the boy looked up his jaw clenching slightly. Was he scared of him?

“Of course Your Majesty. I..um.” He trailed off not knowing what to say. Surely his life of poverty was no care to the King. “I apologize..” Keith stopped turning towards Lance. Lance halted the cow before turning to look at Keith scared he had insulted him.

“Red needs a quick drink. Mind if we stop? The heat is great and I do not want him growing weary.” Lance nodded in agreement and the two lead their animals to the stream for a quick drink. Keith watched Lance fall to his knees cupping his hands and drinking the water himself. Keith was speechless. The water could be filthy. Or disease filled yet he so eagerly drank from the stream. Lance wiped his mouth on his sleeve but froze with wide eyes seeing Keith's face. 

“Is..that safe?” Keith asked his eyes switching from the animals drinking to the boy in front of him. “I mean.. they drink the same water!” Lance mentally smacked himself for being so foolish. Of course, why hadn't he thought o that? The king's water was probably laced with gold and from god himself or something and here Lance was drinking from a stream that the cow drank from. Keith broke out into a laugh at the poor boy's look of grief.

“You worry so easy Lance. Calm yourself. I am just..surprised is all. It has never made you ill?” He questioned walking over to the stream's edge and peering in. The water ran clear and looked clean. Lance was too embarrassed to meet this eyes.

“It is fresh and clean your Majesty. Never been ill. “ He said quietly and his jaw dropped seeing the King, THE KING, get on his own knees and cupped the water before sipping it from his palms. Keith was impressed with the water. It was cold and crisp and..fresh. His water in the castle twisted so stale and flat compared. 

“Lance! This..this is amazing!” Keith smiled wide cupping more. Lance watched I utter bewilderment at the sight before him. What has he done?

“Your Majesty! Your clothes! They'll be filthy!” Keith wiped his own mouth and sat back on his heels with a small smile.

“Clothes wash Lance. Are you in a hurry?” Keith questioned looking at the boy in front of him.

“No..You-” Keith cut him off again.

“Please Lance. Keith is quite fine.” Lance looked down quickly.

“I could never. I am not worthy to call you by your true name.” Keith watched him and noticed a small pang of sadness. He really did think himself so low.

“I would be offended if you do not heed my wish. “ Keith watched Lance carefully knowing he must be having internal conflict at the request.

“Yes Your- Keith.” He said slowly. Keith smiled. Close enough. 

 

“Now then. The air is too warm and I am in need of refreshing.” Keith stood and before Lance could object Keith was stripping into his under garments and flinging himself into the water with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come join me! The water is perfect!” Keith, THE KING, called from the water. Lance could only gape at the scene before him. Keith, in only his unders, with his hair slicked back with water and way too handsome for this world. Lance reddened slightly realizing where his mind had gone. He's the King and you're a nobody.

“Your highness..” but he trailed off seeing Keith coming towards him a small smirk playing on his lips. Once he was standing in front of the other boy he stopped. Lance could feel the water dripping off Keith and swallowed hard. Did he offend him?!

“What did I tell you about not using my name?” Keith's smirk grew and before Lance knew it he was being hoisted upon the King's shoulder and carried into the water.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!” He shrieked knowing his impending watery doom. “You shall put me down this instant!” Keith smiled a bit with a small shrug.

“Very well.” Keith let go sending the other boy tumbling into the water. Keith laughed loudly when the soaked boy resurfaced. His facial expression sent Keith into an even harder laughing fit. Lance was fuming but it quickly bubbled into laughter. This was ridiculous. He was soaking wet with a half naked King. He had just planned on getting a cow that day. 

The two boys spent a while longer splashing around before finally making their way up the bank where their amused animals stood watching the whole scene.

“I feel as if Red is judging us.” Keith said shaking out his hair sending droplets everywhere. Lance smiled a bit stroking the cow's soft nose. Keith started getting into his clothes again.

“They were just envious.” Lance's clothes were soaked thoroughly as he tried wringing out his top.

“I apologize. I should have allowed you to undress.” Keith watched in amusement as Lance just reddened and turned into a stammering mess. 

“I-I I-” He stopped and glared playfully at the King. He was laughing at how flustered he had gotten.

“Yeah, You should apologize. For now I have my long journey home and I am soaked. So thank you. “ Then he bowed dramatically. “Your Highness.” He smirked a bit at Keith's flare of anger.

“Your tongue has grown sharp. Have you forgotten who you are talking to?” Lance's smile fell hearing his tone. He really was angry. Lance dropped to his knees placing his forehead in his hands.

“I'm greatly apologize you highness. I overstepped.” Lance waited for a response or a whipping or anything really. But nothing came and moments passed. He slowly looked up to see Keith silently chuckling in front of him. As they made eye contact Keith's silent chuckles broke out into loud bellows of laughter. Lance looked back down at the ground a pit growing in his stomach. He stood up wiping his now muddy hands on his overalls. He marched over to Kaltenecker and grabbed his robe before leading the cow and his belongings back onto the road.

“Woah woah! Lance! Come now!” Keith scrambled to gather his horse and hurry after the boy. “I was just playing around. Surely you didn't take offense?”

Lance ignored him and just kept walking. Keith frowned at his silence and quickly stepped in front stopping the boy and his cow.

“Lance. What did I do?” Lance averted his gaze. He felt so stupid. He had let himself get so comfortable with the King that he had forgotten all manners and then he had been made fun of. He was not a fan of the King's games.

“Please, let me through. I've been away long enough.” He pulled Kaltenecker around Keith and continued on his way. Keith stood and watched them go before throwing his reins over Red's neck and swinging himself into the saddle. Him and Red trotted after the boy but didn't say anything. Keith had obviously offended him in some way.

“I do apologize for whatever I have done. I did not mean to-” He stopped and Red jerked to a halt when Lance spun on them suddenly.

“You didn't mean to offend me? Yeah. That's why you laugh at me. You have the power to literally bend people to your will and then you laugh as you look down on us? Let me tell you something, your Highness.” He spat his words full of acid. Keith frowned evermore seeing how truly upset he was. “ I work hard every day yet my family still goes hungry. I have five other mouths to feed and sometimes go without for days. Yet you have the audacity to ride in here and pass judgment on us lesser folk. Well, we are not lesser than you. You just happened to have been born within the walls of that damned castle! You have no right to look down upon the people who were not as fortunate. Good day to you.” He spun back around and started walking again. Keith watched him completely stunned at the outburst. He watched Lance's figure disappear over the hill and felt his stomach turn. He had no idea he had made the boy feel so low. He had not meant it.

“Come on Red. Let's go home.” He turned the horse and they headed the opposite direction. Towards his damned castle. 

 

Lance had to stop under a tree to finish crying not wanting to upset his family. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so emotional. He just hated how his people were looked at yet they worked harder than anyone within the walls of the castle. It was not fair. Once his tears were dry he looked over at Kaltenecker grazing in the tall grass. He smiled a bit, he was happy. He did not wish to be anywhere else. Keith could keep his dumb castle and his dumb stale water. Lance was free and he was happy. 

“Let's go buddy. You have friends waiting to meet you.”

 

Once home Lance introduced his family and flock to the newest addition. Everyone loved him and he even took his younger brother Marco on some cow rides around the field, Kaltenecker seeming to enjoy the attention. Lance left his siblings putting ribbons on his ears and tails as he carried the sacks of gifts inside.

“Oh Lance! I was getting worried.” his Mama brought him into a tight hug leaving kisses on both cheeks. “How was your journey? You look..extra filthy. Did you fall in that mud hole again?” Lance hadn't realized how muddy he had gotten. 

“No Mama. Just took a quick swim in the stream is all. Sorry for worrying you.” He smiled and opened up one of the bags. “I do have a gift for you.” His mom stopped kneading the dough she had continued working on and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Lance.. you know we can't afford gifts right now.” Lance just grinned and pulled out the dress letting it unfurl in front of his Mama. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth leaving flour across it.

“Oh Lance!! It's beautiful!!” She quickly wiped her hands upon her apron before feeling the dress.

“This is beautiful! How did you afford this?” She asked bewildered, surely his must have been a fortune. Lance just smiled wide and handed it off to her.

“There's more!” He left his mom admiring her new dress and went to call the younger kids inside. Once all 5 were gathered around the table Lance dug through the second bag pulling out the new shoes he had purchased. The kids yelled in excitement and bounced around happily gripping their new shoes. It had been two winters since they had gotten new ones. Lance quickly had to comfort his now crying mother.

 

Keith was sitting in his chambers staring into the crackling flames of the fire deep in thought.

“Your Highness. Surely you should sleep. It is well past the Midnight hour.” Thomas had come up beside him with a quick bow.

“I am not tired.” Keith replied not moving from his spot. He was still thinking of Lance and how he had hurt him. “Can you summon Shiro to me? He surely is still awake as well. I would like to console in him.” Thomas bowed once more before hurrying out leaving Keith alone with his thoughts once more. 

 

“So that is where you have been sneaking of to? A commoners village?” Shiro asked sitting back in his chair. Keith nodded and swirled his cup gazing into the deep red contents. Wine always helped settle his nerves. He had told Shiro everything off his past adventures and the meeting of Lance. Shiro did not seem upset only concerned.

“Well, It sounds like you may have hurt his feelings. If he is a man like any his pride may have been hurt. He shall get over it. He had no right to snap at you though. Shall we take his head?” Shiro asked tilting his head a bit. Keith immediately looked up wide eyed.

“What?! Absolutely not!” He said his voice louder than it should have been .Keith noticed the light amusement on the other man's face and settled down. “It is not funny to joke of such matters. It was my fault anyways. I did not mean him any harm.” Keith rested his head on his hands with a sigh

“He is far too gentle and kind to have to feel like that. Shiro.. I. I feel for him. I wish I could just bring him here and show him how great life can be.” Shiro smiled over at him softly.

“Then why don't you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Is everything ready?”

“Yes your Majesty. “

“Good. If anyone asks..”

“You had bad shrimp again?”

“Good Lad” Keith said patting Thomas's shoulder before pulling himself into Red's saddle. “I'm off. Thank you Thomas. I can always put my faith in you.” Keith smiled and nudged his heels into Red's sides before the two shot off. Thomas watched him go shaking his head in affection. He was so much trouble.

 

“Where is the King?” Cardinal Hunk asked walking beside Shiro.

“I heard he is..indisposed. Bad shrimp I am told.” Shiro answered with a mock expression of concern. The Cardinal rolled his eyes.

“Then, surely as Chancellor to his Majesty I would advise him to stop eating shrimp.” He said seeing right through his story. With a quick farewell they parted ways and Shiro let out a sigh. He could not help a small smile form thinking it was time to find a new excuse soon. 

 

Keith was far away by then galloping through the orchards of apples. The summer breeze carried the smell of them as they were at their peak ripeness. He loved riding through the fruit trees as they reminded him of Lance. He had not seen Lance since the day at the stream. Keith was bad at connecting with people, having been shut away behind walls did that to a person. He did not blame anyone but himself for ruining his blooming relationship with the boy. Keith slowed Red into a light trot seeing a familiar large grey and white behind poking out from behind a tree up ahead. Keith drew Red to a halt before dismounting. He crept forward and peered behind the nearest tree to confirm his assumption. Kaltenecker stood grazing on the fallen apples next to a boy leaning against a tree, his hat drawn over his face as he was clearly napping. There was no doubt it was Lance. His overalls rolled up to his knees and a dandelion tucked in his front pocket. Keith wondered if I would be strange to just watch him sleep. He seemed so peaceful he did not want to interrupt. The cow had noticed him and was lazily munching as he stared at him not seeming to care one bit that they were being peeped on. Keith turned away trying to build courage to confront the boy. Why was he so nervous? He was the King for heaven's sake. He should fear no man. He took a deep breath and jumped in shock as Red let out a loud whinny making Lance jump as well. Keith cursed under his breath and glared at his horse who looked way too smug.

“Hello? I someone there?” He heard Lance call. Oh Christ. Keith had been caught and now he shamefully stepped out of his hiding spot. Lance was a little surprised to see the King emerge from behind a tree.

'So you have turned into an ogler have you?” Lance asked crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the now reddened boy in front of him.

“N-no! I was riding then I saw your cow..” Keith's ears were burning in embarrassment. “But, while I am here. I do want to apologize once more. I was out of line the other day and I..am truly and humbly sorry. I never meant to cause you any distress.” Lance watched him through narrowed eyes before standing up from his seat under the tree. He brushed off his pants and crossed his arms again.

“If you're truly sorry admit it. You were ogling at me” He said pulling his hat on right. Keith had to admit he other boy looked dashing in front of him. The sun filtering through the trees, his exposed skin smooth and glowing. He was dazzling.

“Absolutely not. I would never confess to such things.” Keith grumped crossing his own arms. Lance broke out into a small smile and walked over to pet Kaltenecker. 

“Deny if you wish.” He stopped his soft strokes to look over at Keith. “I forgive you. But only because you may sentence me to death if I don't” He said his voice light with humor. Keith snorted softly and gathered his horse before allowing Red to graze beside the cow. 

“I would never do anything to bring you harm.” Keith said looking over at Lance. Lance met his eyes expecting the same humor but Keith was serious as ever.

“I think you should take things more lightly. It is not good for your complexion to be worrisome all of the time. Your face is too handsome for wrinkles.” Lance continued running his finger down the cow's velvety soft back. He was unaware of the red faced boy next to him.

“I did have a request to ask of you.” Keith started to get his attention.

“We only just atoned and you already have a request. You are bold.” Lance replied.

“No.. I mean. Well. I would like you to come to court. “ Lance's face immediately wrinkled in repulsion at the thought. Keith was quick to add. “Please. I think you would love it. The music, the dancing. The food! Lance there is so much to experience within those walls you speak so poorly of” Lance sighed and looked over at him.

“Keith. I have no desire to be thrown into your world. I am quite content with my life here. It is quiet. Plus, I would stick out like a fly on a wedding cake. I would not be welcome there. “ Lance looked back to his cow his eyes dropping. He would never admit to having dreamed about going his whole life. He knows he would love it there. The music, the dancing. He also knew he never would and let go of his foolish child's fantasies a long time ago.

“Lance. I promise you will be welcomed. I will introduce you myself. If anyone even looks at you wrongly I shall dismiss them.” 

“Why do you want me to go? What would you get from this? To see me make a fool of myself? I have nothing near as nice as I would need. My nicest attire could maybe pass as a stable hand if I am fortunate enough for even that. Keith. You are the King. I am nothing. Our worlds are not meant to mix. I greatly thank you for the offer but I think it not right.” Lance was turning to walk away but Keith gripped his hand lightly. 

“What are you doing?” The boy asked as Keith pulled him against his chest. Keith guided his left hand to rest on his shoulder.

“You know how to dance?” Keith asked wrapping his own arm lightly around the waist of the other boy. Lance swallowed hard but shook his head slightly. Keith just smiled and gently pushed back s he stepped forward. “Just hold onto me and you will be great.” Keith said softly and Lance just nodded. Keith led them through a few steps before they were spinning through the trees. Lance caught on quick and was feather light on his feet. He glided around as if he was floating. He was way better than Keith had been for years even after he had started. Keith took him into multiple spins and they both started laughing as they grew dizzy.

“Keith! You'll drop me1” Lance cried out as they spun faster. Keith held him tighter before pulling Lance abruptly out and easily dropping him into a dip easily. Lance cried out gripping onto Keith for his life. He threw his head back laughter bubbling out. Keith pulled him back up steadying the poor dizzy boy.

“That was great!” Lance was beaming his smile in competition to the sun's brightness. 

“There's plenty more of that. “ Keith said unable to wipe off his own smile. Both boy's hair was crazy and sticking all which way. They hadn't realized how far they had gone,their animals barely visible.

“Keith..” Lance started but Keith took both of Lance's hands gently.

“You have no need to fear. I will make sure you are just as admired by everyone as you are by me.” Lance looked down a their hands his heart torn between his comfort and his yearning for the excitement of court.

“Bring your family. All of them. They are just as welcome.” Lance looked up at that and could see the clear fondness in his eyes. What he had done to when the King's kindness was unknown.

“But we have nothing to wear.” Lance said shamefully. Keith brought the boy's hands brushing his lips against them softly.

“Do not worry yourself with that. I will take care of it” He said dropping the boy's hands. His hands immediately aching for their warmth again. “I must be off but please, think of it?” Keith asked heading back to his horse. Lance watched him mount up and trot off with a wave. What had just happened?

Lance was not sure as to what had just happened between him and the King of all people but he was piratically running home Kaltenecker barely keeping up with the boy's excited gait. They made it home and Lance dropped the cow's rope knowing he would not wander and ran inside.

“Mama! You will not believe what had just happened to me!!” He practically shouted getting his whole households attention.

“Dear child what? Are you well? Have you had water? “ Lance was breathing hard having ran way too far.

“Mama! We've been officially invited to court by the King himself!” 

“What?! Are you sure?” Lance sat down at the table and explained having met the King and everything leading up to the moment. He left out the swim and the dancing in the trees though. 

 

“Summon Shiro to my Chambers immediately. “ Keith tore off his riding gloves before tossing them into Thomas's hands. Keith was speed walking down the hallway shedding his riding clothes hurriedly. 

“Yes your Highness! Is everything all right?” Thomas asked worriedly catching the clothes as they flew off the boy in front of him.

“Oh Thomas they're wonderful! Now please hurry!” Thomas went to turn away but Keith stopped him.  
“And you are off the rest of the evening. Take some time to rest and relax. “ Thomas thanked him before heading off to track down the chancellor.

Keith heard a few people shuffle into his living quarters before Shiro made his way through the guards.

“Chancellor Takashi You Majesty.” One introduced the guest.

“Yes yes. Thank you. You may return to your posts.” Keith shooed them away before quickly inviting Shiro in.

 

“I have much to tell you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was carrying his now full pale of fresh milk to the house courtesy of Kaltenecker. Lance sat down the bucket on the table and wiped his hands on his pants with a sigh. She sure was a lot of work needing milked multiple times a day. He enjoyed spending the time with her though. He could speak his mind freely without judgment from her. He had not seen Keith nor heard from him since the day in the orchards. He tried not to dwell in the thoughts but he could not help but smile remembering it. Keith had literally swept him off his feet. Lance's smile faded a bit the realization of his thoughts hitting him. How could he be thinking this? It could never be. He was the King. And a man.

 

Keith was chewing his lip softly watching the bustling people running about. They were preparing for the ball to be held in a few days time. He needed to see Lance again and make sure everything was going smoothly for them. He was overjoyed at the idea of bringing him to court finally. Everyone is going to admire him and even Shiro is enthusiastic to meet the boy he has heard much about. It was only a matter of time now. 

 

Lance was out with the sheep when four riders and a carriage were seen crossing over the hill heading his way. He stopped his work and looked up fear immediately gripping him. Why were they here? Were they in trouble? Had he made a mistake in befriending the King. Lance dropped his shears and ran inside calling his family in as well. They all huddled in the house peeking through the window as the horses and carriage drew to a halt outside the house. A man stepped out of the carriage followed by three women all holding baskets. Lance was confused but made his way out telling his family to stay hidden. 

“Greetings! We are here on orders from the King! You are of house McClain are you not?” At Lance's shocked silence the man continued waving the women forward. “We have brought seamstresses here to take your measurements for you attire for the ball in two days time. Is the rest of your household available to be measured as well?” Lance could not believe Keith sent his personal team to get his entire family suited for their visit. 

“I..Um. Yes. Right this way please.” He lead the small group inside and introduced his family. The ladies got to work on the smaller children first measuring every part of them to ensure the perfect fitting garment. Lance watched his stomach being swallowed by a pit. How was he going to afford to repay him?

 

“Are all of the preparations finished?” Keith asked as he made his way down the hall. He was pulling on his riding gloves with every intention of paying a visit to Lance and seeing how everything was going.

“Yes Your Majesty! The ballroom has never been livelier. Your guests of honor will be most pleased I assure you.” Thomas replied barely keeping up with Keith’s quick pace. Keith smiled in approval and was clasping his cloak clasp before a group of men stepped out from a hallway ahead.

“Your Highness. Leaving again? We have much too discuss” Cardinal Hunk said as they made their way over. Keith grumbled having been caught.

“I must attend to outside matters. Surely this shall wait?” Keith tried moving around the men but he was stopped by a man stepping in front of him.

“I insist your highness stays. These are important matters. You can go out and play later.” Keith narrowed his eyes at the man. Kolivan. He had never liked him much, he was too serious and always made the king work. Hunk and Shiro were the only nice ones in his council. Keith only glared for a few moments before giving in. He tore his gloves off angrily and tossed his cloak to Thomas.

“Very well. Let us get this over with.” Keith muttered as his council lead him to the briefing room.

 

Lance yipped as a hand grazed his groin. A swift apology from the woman measuring him.

“Sorry Sir. Don’t mind me hands.” She said working around him measuring every part. “The King has planned an amazing set for you. You will look most handsome.” She said moving to spread the measure tape across his shoulders. Lance was nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt in his short life. HIs siblings were ecstatic of course but his mama seemed worried as well. 

“No worries. Shall the King pay a visit before the ball?” Lance wondered looking over at the message man standing and observing. 

“His Majesty has every intention yes. He wanted to deliver the sets personally sometime tomorrow.” Lance smiled a bit and took a deep breath. This was unreal. He only hoped the King had no other reason to be so kind other than a friendship. He would even take pity but the way the King looked at him and held him in the orchards had his cheeks glowing slightly. He hoped it was all in his head and not that the King may be interested in..other things. Inappropriate things. Lance had heard rumors of men becoming intimate with other men but it was taboo and goes against everything Lance believes. If a man were to lay with another man they both would be committing ultimate sin, banishing their souls to an eternity in hell. The King was indeed strikingly handsome and his eyes sent small shivers down his spine but he would never allow his heart to stray to such a dark, ungodly place. 

 

“Zarkon has been threatening a rebellion even more now. He has been planning to send a small army to set off shore to send a message. Our informant says we should be wary and ready for attack.” The Cardinal told resting his clasped hands on the wooden table they were all seated around.

“Chancellor Takashi.” Keith said towards Shiro. “See how many men we can round up to greet them on our shores. Ready as many troops. We will kindly welcome them with fire.” Takashi bowed his head before standing and making his leave.

“Another thing your Highness. King Alfor and Princess Allura will be arriving at mid day tomorrow, they are both delighted you have put on a ball for them.” Keith had honestly forgotten all about his guests. He definitely did not put the ball on for them but for someone else. 

“Ah..yes. Of course. Have the nicest suites set up for their arrival. I would much like them to be comfortable during their visit.” Keith sat up from his leaning position straightening his top. “Is that all gentlemen?” He asked looking between his council. He caught Kolivan’s eye and felt trouble already.

“If I may, your Majesty, Where have you been running off to so much? Have you met..someone?” Kolivan started. Keith inwardly groaned but he simply smiled. 

“You may not as it is none of you business my Lord.” I am free to roam no? “

“Your safety is my concern you majesty. You leave without a single guard and are gone for most of the day. We only worry is all.” Kolivan replied but his voice was not kind. He seemed unusually col and skeptical.

“Lord Kolivan. I assure you I am plenty safe. Unless trees grow arms and a will to fight I am surely safe. Now, as King, I conclude this meeting for now half of my day has been wasted.” Keith watched everyone bow and leave Kolivan hesitating leaving only the two in the room.

“Lord Kolivan, is there something else I can help you with?” Keith asked watching the man closely. 

“You Majesty if I may, I believe you are being way too reckless. You are the King of Olkarion yet you romp around as if you were a child with no responsibility. I feel you may be partaking in..obscene activity and if you were to be caught your reputation may be tarnished.” Keith only laughed at the implications.

“You think I am sneaking away to a whore house?! Oh, my Lord. You amuse me. I have no interest in such things. I am simply enjoying the countryside. It is the only place people stop talking to me.” He said his voice cuing Kolivan it was time to leave. 

“Of course, I meant no offense. Good day” He bowed deeply before hurrying out. Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to bring Lance to court he knew many people would not be pleased with his newest interest. People thought it was foul to be with another man but Keith personally had no wrong feeling for it. He believed love was love and the heart wanted what the heart wanted. Even Shiro was interested in the same sex, secretly of course but him and Keith were raised as brothers so they shared everything in their life. He was also the King, his word was aw and he could share his bed with whomever he chose and no one can say against it. Keith smiled to himself pleased at his position. He was anticipating the upcoming days. He was more than ready to properly court the boy fro the market. He was a little nervous to meet his family but he was pretty sure they would have wonderful time here. He would make sure of it.

 

Once the guests from the castle had taken their leave Lance helped his mama cook dinner. Her buttermilk chicken was his absolute favorite food and happily plucked the chicken humming to himself. He was nervous of course but his excitement was much higher. He remembered being only a mere 8 year old boy running out excitedly as the royal parade made it’s way through the countryside. He remembered the large horses adorned in gold and jewels, their riders even better off. He had been so small compared to the large beasts but he was captivated by them. The old King had even waved at him which was surely the brightest moment of his life thus far. Lance stopped once all the feathers were picked from the cold chicken. He had no idea how he went from a wide eyed dreaming child to actually finally getting to see the castle and what laid behind those walls.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was up earlier than most mornings the anticipation of the coming day weighing heavy in his mind. Keith was overlooking the courtyard beneath his Chamber’s large window. Below was a bustle of movement as everyone prepared for the large event the next day. King Alfor and his daughter the Princess would be arriving soon and Keith was hoping to slip way in time to miss their arrival. Less time to be thrown into a marriage of truce. Keith left the widow side and called upon his servants to help him ready for a ride. He was going to visit Lance and see how things were progressing. If he knew the boy as well as he thinks he does the poor boy must be beside himself with nerves. Keith smiled a bit at the thought of the blushing stammering mess the boy becomes in his presence. 

“Your Majesty, Chancellor Takashi is here.” Thomas called a greeting. Shiro entered his long robes brushing the floor in excited swishes matching the wearers own excitement.

“You Highness! How are things this morning? Shall you need anything?” He asked seeing Keith getting into his riding outfit. Shiro could not help but be happy for his Majesty. Keith had never been interested in romance but now his eyes were set upon someone, a boy no less, had Shiro excited. If the King could be open with a man maybe then Shiro could introduce Adam as his Fiance and not just his acquaintance finally. 

“I am well, thank you for your concern. I will be riding out shortly and need you to prepare the welcoming party for the King and Princess this afternoon. Tell them I am making last minute preparation for tomorrow’s ball and make sure they are comfortable. “ Keith said slipping into his gloves. He excused his servants and headed towards the door. “Walk with me Chancellor.” Shiro bowed and followed him out. The two walked in silence for a while as they made their way down the hallway towards the stables. 

“Are you visiting him? Shiro asked breaking the silence. Keith slowed his pace only slightly glancing over at him. 

“I am. I want to make sure all is going well for him and his family. This is… a huge occasion for them and I want it to go well for them all.” Keith stopped and looked from side to side making sure the halls were empty. “I am nervous though Shiro. What if they are not treated with respect? I fear people will look down upon them and I wish that to not happen. They belong here and are as welcome as any.” Keith rubbed his arm nervously. He could only think of Lance and the way his eye slight up as they spun around the trees his laugh carried away by the soft breeze. It was magical and Keith wanted so much more but with Lance’s station he would surely get disagreement. 

“Keith.” His name brought Keith from his deep dark thoughts. He did not mind Shiro calling him by name, they were practically brothers. Shiro continued resting a light hand on his shoulder. “They will treat them well, they will see your fondness and only show the utmost respect to your guests. From what I have heard of this boy everyone shall love him. “ Keith smiled a bit in appreciation.

“What if his family does not like me?” Keith said his stomach sinking at the thought. Of course they would not like him. A King befriending a commoner? Surely they’ll think he is using him or mocking him?! Keith’s thoughts turned wild again but Shiro brought him to reality pulling him into a hug.

“Stop worrying so much.” He said releasing his grip hearing approaching footsteps. The two stood awkwardly as a small group of diplomats walked past greeting the King as they walked by. Keith smiled over at Shiro and the two continued towards the stable again.

“Thank you Shiro. I can not wait to introduce you two. Will Adam be attending tomorrow’s event?” Keith asked. He knew Adam and Shiro have been lovers since their teen years. He wished with all his heart the two could live happily together but with the way things were currently they would be looked down upon and shut out.

“He would never miss such an occasion. He could dance forever if allowed.” Shiro replied smiling fondly just thinking about him. Once the two men arrived at the stables Keith patted Red’s soft neck. The horse standing already saddled and ready to go.

“I should not belong too long. Please see to our guests today.” Keith said mounting up. He left Shiro with a wave of farewell as rode away from the Castle and the quiet countryside and to the boy that riddled his thoughts and dreams. 

 

 

The wind was blowing through the hills carrying the songs of the morning birds along with the soft hum of the boy sat beside a cow. A few moos were heard as she munched on a large pile of hay. Lance sat on his small stool filling the second pail of milk of the day.

“You know girl, I am not so nervous anymore. Sure I have no idea how to dance the way they do, or act, or look. Nonetheless, I am not too worried about it. I just hope I do not make a fool of myself or my family.” He said leaning back wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He pulled the full pail out from under Kaltenecker. The large beast didn’t bat an eye to the conversation. Lance only smiled a bit and stood grabbing the two pails full of the fresh frothy liquid.

“I’ll come back soon and tell you all about it. Be a good cow while I am away. Don’t get lost in the orchards again. I won’t be here to fetch you.” He said a farewell to his furry acquaintance and made his way to the small house at the bottom of the hill. Once home Lance sat the pails on the small wooden table under the window and went inside to clean his hands. Inside his family was scurrying around in excitement getting ready for fun evening ahead.

“I’m going to dance more than all of you!” Luis cried out spinning around the kitchen laughing. Marco chased him bumping into chairs. Veronica only watched from the corner with a smile as the two boys roughhoused.

“Hey! Don’t let mama see you running around like a herd of cattle now.” Lance warned looking out the back door. Where was she? “Have you seen Mama?” He asked

“She’s by the stream!” 

 

Lance made his way down the bank seeing his mother bent over by the stream, a basket of freshly damp clothes next to her. Lance knelt beside her grabbing a shirt from the dirty pile and a washing stone. He started scrubbing in the running water of the stream 

“Oh, thank you Lance. I was just about finished.” Maria said looking over at him with a grateful smile. They washed the remaining clothes in a comfortable silence. Once all of the garments were clean Lance stooped over and grabbed the basket then helping his mom up before they started home.

“Go get cleaned up, I’ll hang them.” Lance said leaving a kiss on her cheek before veering off into the treeline. Maria watched him go with a soft affectionate smile. As a mother of course she was proud he had been given such a gracious invitation by the King no less. She was happy to see him able to enjoy himself for a little wile, the poor kid worked far too hard. Maria watched him disappear into the trees before heading back to the small wooden house and prepared herself to round up her over enthusiastic little ones. 

 

Keith loved riding, the wind whipping through his long hair, the stinging on his cheeks. He felt free. The only sounds are the rushing wind, hoof beats and his own heart racing. It was exhilarating. Keith would have missed Lance’s hill if he had not noticed the wandering Kaltenecker. Keith slowed Red into a trot and then to a stop watching the run away cow waddle around grazing in different areas near her. Keith smiled a a bit and dismounted. He grabbed Red’s reins and led his horse to the cow. 

“I do not think you are meant to be this far from home.” Keith said sternly to the uninterested animal in front of him. Keith grabbed onto the roped tied around his neck and stated up the hill the two animals following close behind. 

“Let’s get you home”

 

“Kaltenecker!!” Lance called ringing the bell hoping his lost cow would return. How could he lose a cow?! Lance had been searching the orchards for a while now with no luck. He sighed in defeat and headed back towards the house. He broke out of the trees and froze seeing his cow lumbering her way over the hill being lead by none other than the KING. Lance gasped and started running to them to meet Keith on the hill. Man he was never going to hear the end of this.

Keith watched in amusement at the boys' aghast expression. “You should really keep your cow on a shorter rope.” Keith said unable to hide the humor fro his voice. Lance smiled apologetically more than embarrassed. He took the rope from the King's hand and looked at his cow sternly but the fondness was not easily missed.

“Thank you for returning her. I was sure she would be gone for good this time.” Lance said patting her neck. Keith snorted softly with a laugh. 

“This time? This is not the first time you have let your cow run off?” Keith asked only laughing harder at Lance's guilty face.

“She likes long walks! What can I say?” Lance joined in the laughter too before they continued down the hill to the small house below. Once they arrived Lance tied the end of the rope to a post so se could not take another walk. Keith followed suit with tying Red. Just in case.

“Oh thank goodness you found her Lance! I was sure she-” The woman came out of the house and stopped suddenly seeing Lance not only came home with the cow but also the King himself. She dropped to the ground quickly with a quick ' your Highness' Keith walked over and held out his hand.

“Please, Stand. There is no need for such formalities. I am here on my own accord. “ She looked up nervously but took his hand allowing Keith to help her up. 

“I am Keith, I hope you will call me as such.' Keith said with a warm smile. It was not hard to tell the relation between Lance and the woman in front of him. She had the same soft brown hair but hers was more curly. Her eyes were a deeper blue unlike Lance's vibrant ones. She was beautiful.

“I am Maria McClain. As you may know this one is mine. I apologize for any trouble he may has caused you.” She said motioning to Lance who took on an expression of mock hurt.

“You wound me deeply mother” He said dramatically . “Let me round up my brothers and sisters so you can meet everyone!” Lance hurried off. Keith was nervous, this was it, meeting his whole family. Lance was back soon followed by four younger children each strikingly similar. The same brown shade of hair and the blue eyes. Some even had the same dusting of freckles as Lance. They were all stunning. 

“This is Luis, Marco, Veronica, and Sophia” Lance introduced each one by one. They bowed in unison with a greeting.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you, your Highness” Veronica sad blushing with a small shy smile. Keith bowed a bit to them.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He said making her giggle a bit. Marco was on him in the next second like dog after a rabbit.

“Is that a sword? Can I see it?! Have you ever cut someone's head off?1” He asked quickly and Keith had to step back back a bit at the child's enthusiasm. Lance jumped in grabbing the boy off the King and hissed at him.

“Marco! Where are your manners” Marco just smiled innocently and the scene caused Keith to break out into laughter. Keith crouched down to Marco's level and saw the thrill in his eyes.

“Yes it is, and you can If you promise to be careful? And.. no. I have not cut someone's head off.” Keith smiled. Marco wiggled in excitement and Lance apologized but Keith waved it away.

“There is no need.” Keith smiled and stood up before stepping back. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword that was always hanging at his hip. He drew it from the scabbard and held it out for the children to admire. Each of them crowded around in awe, even Lance.

“Wow! Can I hold it?!” Marco asked but Luis pushed him aside.

“No! Me first!” Luis said and this time Maria stepped in grabbing the two arguing boys.

“That is enough from you two.” She said sternly. Keith laughed a bit at Lance's mortified look. Keith never really had siblings and loved children.. There was no harm being done here.

“How about this? I will let you hold it when you are as tall as Lance” Keith said to the two currently pouting boys. They broke out into a smile immediately.

“Really?” Luis shrieked eagerly.

“I'll grow faster!” Marco challenged and the two boys ran off saying whichever ran faster would grow taller sooner. Lance watched them goo and let out a large sigh.

“Keith..I'm sorry about them.” Lance said but Keith stepped forward holding out the sword to Lance.

 

“Lance. It's quite alright. You meet the height requirements. Want to hold it?” He asked with a soft smile. Lance looked at the weapon then back up at Keith before swallowing what felt like a ball of cotton.

“i..I've never held one. I shouldn't' I would surely break it or something.” He said anxiously. 

“I assure you, it is made of steel, you will not break it.” Keith held it out again. Lance let his fingers run over the smooth side of the blade before wrapping his hand around the hilt gently. Keith let go leaving the blade in Lance's hands. Lance had to quickly grip with both hands having not expected the weight.

“Oh!” He exclaimed as the sword fell. Keith grabbed the sword helping Lance hold it up.

“Careful. You can not dance well if you lose a foot.” he laughed. “Hold it like this. “ He helped reposition the hands and stance. Once Lance felt more comfortable he smiled a bit.

“This is pretty cool. I want one!” Maria rolled her eyes.

“What use for a sword would you have?” She asked with a soft snort. Men. Veronica was watching staring dreamily at Keith. Sophia had stayed quietly watching as she chewed the soft fabric arm of her doll. Keith let go once he was sure Lance had it.

“You should surely get one. It will be good protection and plus, it looks great in your hands” He grinned at the sight in front of him. Lance looked strong with the sword in his hands. He was turning it in his grip admiring the shiny metal blade. His bright smile made Keith's heart do that little jump it always did. He could not help the feeling, just the way the other boy seemed so excited made Keith feel happy. 

“I would not encourage him, Your Highness,” Maria said shaking her head slightly. “He would surely lose a finger in an instance.” Lance gasped at her.

“You wound me deeply yet again. I think I am capable of wielding a blade.” Keith chuckled softly at the friendly bickering. He oddly felt at home among Lance's family. He loved feeling a part of something so warm and loving.


	7. Chapter 7

“Now watch closely. It is your left foot followed by your right leading you into a turn. “Keith demonstrated the move finishing the dance. The children clapped wildly and Keith bowed. He had been teaching them some of the court dances so they can join that evening. Lance watched with a small smile seeing his younger siblings enjoying their time with Keith. Veronica picked up well and was flushed every time Keith asked to dance with her. Lance sensed she may have a small bit of a liking to the King which Lance found quite amusing. The four siblings paired up and Lance asked his mother to dance. Keith watched and corrected the family as they twirled around the grassy area behind the house. Keith enjoyed watching them have such a merry time, especially Lance. He seemed more himself than ever twirling his mother around with a gleeful laugh every now and then. Maria insisted on sitting the next one out due to needing a rest. Keith happily filled her position. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and took his hand and raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Shall you lead? Or shall I?” Keith asked and Lance reddened a bit.

“I-I-I I. You would most likely be a better leader.” He said softly with a hard swallow after. The way Keith was staring made his heart race a bit, as if he was the prettiest thing Keith has ever seen. Keith smiled and rearranged their hands and positions before he started. He easily lead Lance around joining the children as they spun around happily until the sun was high in the sky and it was far too hot to continue.

“I’ll race you to the stream!” Marco screamed as they four children ran off to soak away their hard earned sweat. Keith laughed watching them go. Maria had to chase after them begging for them not o dirty for there was not much time to bathe before the ball. That left Lance and Keith alone. Lance was leaning against the house watching the commotion. Keith was unable to read all the emotions on his face. Happiness, fear? Too many to figure out. 

“Everything alright?” Keith asked coming to join him. Lance just stared out to the flock of white fluffy sheep who were prancing around enjoying their day as well.

“I.. Yes. I am fine. A tad nervous but I mean, in this circumstance it is right to be.” He offered a small smile over to the King. “I just..May I speak freely?” Lance asked his stomach turning into a puddle of nerves and a small pit started forming. How was he supposed to say what he was about to say? To ask such n absurd thing? Maybe he had been imagining this whole time? Keith just smiled and turned to look at the boy.

“Of course, you may always speak freely in my presence.” Keith noticed how Lance seemed to close his emotions even more, as if he was worried he would upset him. “Please, do not fret. There is nothing you can say to make me think of you in any way that isn’t pleasant.”

“That is what worries me so…your..pleasant feelings for me. I fear you may view me as much more than I should be.”Lance rubbed his arm mindlessly clearly nervous.

“Lance.. I admit. I may have grown small feelings for you and what we have but please don’t let it scare you away from me. I am ready to care for you and treat you well and I can do so much for you and your family. It is true I have not been too discreet in my attraction to you and I hope deeply it will not effect our relationship. I quite enjoy your family.”Keith finished with a small smile. Lance had a small frown but a look of confusion. It seemed he was having an internal battle with his feelings.

“This could never happen.” Keith was surprised with the other boy’s response. Had he just been rejected? “We are both..men.” It all clicked. Of course Lance would never have thought of laying with another man. Keith sighed a bit and pushed off the wall to stand in front of the boy.

“Lance. You should not worry about that. Your heart knows what to do. If you have doubts please, Talk with my Chancellor tonight. His name is Takashi, he may have just the right things to say to ease your mind. Love is love, and Love is never something to be afraid or ashamed of. I must be going but..I will greet you as soon as you arrive tonight. A carriage of my seamstresses will arrive shortly to prepare you all for this evening. I will see you shortly..” Keith gently took Lance’s hand rubbing the back softly with his thumb before leaving the lightest kiss before leaving Lance alone to wrestle with all these new feelings. He had been right the whole time. He had caught the attention of the King, another man. What made it all the more worse was Lance could not stop his own feelings from growing as wrong as they may have been. Red was heard letting out a whiny before hoof beats were heard getting farther and farther away. 

 

Keith had been right, not long after a carriage was seen rolling down the hill towards Lance’s home. He rounded up his family and greeted the new guests. Large trunks were carried in taking up all of the floor room in the small house.

“Alright lads, one at a time. Ladies first!” Maria was up first and the other four were waiting outside.

“Now listen. We are never going to a place as nicer than the castle itself so you better not shame any of us. Be on your best behavior, mind your manners, but also have fun alright?” Lance made his rounds pulling leaves and twigs from his sibling’s hair. Half an hour went by before Maria stepped out from the door revealing exactly what had been made for her. Each one of the children, Lance included, stared agape. Never had they seen their mother in a dress half as nice as the one she was wearing. She looked like a princess! Her dark navy blue with black accents have her skin a glow, her hair up and curly strands spilling out framing her face. A small sparkly hair piece shining in the sun. She was ethereal. Her face showed exactly how beautiful she looked, her eyes were sparkling as she truly felt amazing in the outfit. Her shoes matched the blue satin of her dress with small black sparkles.

“Mama!!! You look like a queen!!” Veronica swooned going over and looking the dress over in awe.

“Just wait until you see yours!” Maria laughed picking up Veronica and swinging her around. Lance had to wipe at his eyes his heart about to burst. He hasn’t seen his mother smile like this since father had gone. A woman came out beckoning to Veronica.

“The Little lady now please.” Veronica practically ran in overly excited. The rest of the family crowded around admiring the magnificent dress in front of them. Soon after Veronica was heard squealing right before she ran out bouncing up and down. Her dress, the same blue satin but instead of black accents had white lace. It was a beautiful dress and suited her perfectly.

“Next one! Little lad!” Luis was hauled off grumbling not being as excited as Veronica to get into his sit. Soon after Luis Marco was done as well both in a maroon colored suit with gold accents. They looked stunning in their suits and Lance was dying of nerves. Would he look alright in his? They were getting little Sophie in her small gown and handed her back of to Maria who swooned over her children and how ell they looked. If Lance had seen them now on the streets he would think they were from behind the castle walls, they look so..royal. So clean and happy.

“Last but not least” Lance was pulled from his thoughts feeling a tug on his arm. He was being lead inside and his heart felt as if would leap from his chest. One last trunk being opened, one last outfit before he was dressed and they were traveling to the castle. His mind seemed to blank and he grew more frightened. What if he forgot the dances? Lance quickly learned that there must be no privacy in the castle as these strange women stripped him of his clothes. They were not shy and Lance felt awkward about the whole thing left only in his unders. Luckily they allowed him to change those in private. Once he returned he was dressed by multiple people fussing over every small detail.

“I can dress myself you know..” Lance said feeling them button the pants. 

“Absolutely not, Sir! His Majesty would have our heads if we allowed such a thing! It is no trouble at all!” One said bringing a white fluffy thing over and tying it around his neck. Once they seemed finished they led him to see himself in the mirror and he had to do a double, triple, check. He looked like a whole new person. His skin was clean and it looked bright against the royal blue of his suit. There was small gold accents with white. He turned around to see the intricate golden swirls of the design on the back. The top coat was long accentuating his longer legs. The pants hugged him perfectly and were so soft. He felt amazing and was already scared to see Keith’s reaction. What if he did not look the part? He was only a mere farm boy. He wasn’t wealthy enough to look at these clothes let alone wear them. As good as he looked he felt guilty and worried that he may ruin it somehow. No eating or drinking, too risky. 

 

“Alright! You look quite handsome! The King was correct on the color choice wasn’t he?” One said with a low whistle. 

 

”The King designed these?” Lance asked in shock. He had no idea. He indeed had an exceptional taste.

“Indeed. He wanted them all to be perfect” They started loading the trunks back into the carriage as Lance made his way outside to show his family.

“Oh Lance! You look stunning!” Maria wailed not ashamed of the tears falling down her cheeks. She came over and scooped Lance into a tight hug. “This is more than a dream’ She cried and Lance pat her shoulder softly. 

“I know Mama. I know.” He said and finally, after all of his worrying he had a small spark of something new. Excitement.

 

One carriage left just to be replaced by another, gold adorned one supposed to carry them off to the castle. A footman stepped down and opened the small door helping everyone in. Lance was last making sure everyone was comfortable before giving his small home one more glance. He was still trying to comprehend how someone like him could be on his way to the castle, to the King. It was a unthinkable. 

 

“Your Majesty!!” Keith halted and inwardly groaned hearing the high pitch shrill of none other than Princess Allura of Altea. He turned to see her bounding up to him in an excited manner. She bowed deeply her smile as wide as ever.

“It is so good to see you after so long!” She said immediately taking his arm.” Shall we walk together? We have much catching up to do.” Keith looked sideways at Shiro who seemed to be barely containing his raging laughter at the situation.

“Of course..Princess.” Keith managed and the two started their stroll. Allura was very kind, She was also very pretty. Keith had no quarrels with her as a person, he just was not interested in marrying her anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. King Alfor had other opinions on the matter though. For now Keith would have to smile and play along to keep them happy and once he sail back for Altea he may breath freely once again and sadly never receiving their marriage treaty..sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little short! I am trying to give quick updates with my busy schedule! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

“Your Majesty.. we must speak immediately.” Cardinal Hunk quietly excused himself for interrupting Keith and Allura’s quite fascinating talk about the wild yelmores on Altea. Keith could have kissed Hunk for rescuing him from the conversation.  
   
“Please excuse me Princess, Kingly duties are calling me. I hope to see you later this evening at the ball?” He kissed her hand in polite formality and rushed off following his small council that had gone to get him. Once in the council room and everyone was seated Keith could not help but pick up on everyone’s uneasy auras.  
   
“What is it?” Keith asked looking from each face to the other. Shiro seemed nervous but it was Hunk who spoke first.  
   
“We have received word from the Cardinal of Daibazaal. Our fears and speculations have been correct. King Zarkon has grown angry over the past moon and is growing more war hungry. He has sent a threat to a neighboring kingdom.” Keith sat back in his chair chewing his lip in thought.  
   
“What kind of threat? “ He asked looking over to Shiro who shifted in his chair.He was next to speak.  
   
“He has warned if they do not join his side and join the attack on us he will send just as much war power and hate towards them as well.” This was definitely not good.  
   
“And? Have they accepted his proposal? Or are they on our side?” Keith was furious. He should not have to worry about an attack on both sides now. All of this bad news on what was supposed to be a grand night.   
   
“They have yet to come to a decision. They were given three days..they have until the day after tomorrow to come to a conclusion.” Shiro said with a sigh. “I believe we should send a diplomat to talk with King Lubos immediately. Hopefully persuade them back to our side. We would be sorely out numbered if we lost their alliance.”   
   
Keith ran a had through his hair with a sigh. “Shiro, As one of the best Army Generals I trust you do handle all of these affairs. Help General Kolivan and prepare our men. We may be outnumbered but we are strong.” Shiro bowed his head accepting his task.   
   
“As you wish, your Majesty.”   
   
Kolivan seemed uneasy but kept quiet not wanting to start an argument.  
   
“Should we summon King Alfor? He would be more than happy to lend us his armies. He is our biggest ally.” Kolivan finally said and Keith grew nervous himself.  
   
“I doubt they would help. Without..something in return.” Keith said eyeing Kolivan hoping he would drop it.  
   
“I am sure we can give them whatever it is they seek. This could be the difference in losing and winning this fight.” Kolivan continued not caring or noticing Keith’s warning stare.  
   
“King Alfor has made it more than clear that he intends to marry me to his daughter Allura, He would want it in writing and it official. I will not marry Allura, now or ever. “ Keith said sitting back tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.   
   
“Why’s that? You would send your men to their death over not wanting to marry her? She’s young, pretty, and we would win this war over Zarkon. “ Kolivan challenged and Keith stood up the force sending the chair to the floor.  
   
“Enough! I do not have to explain myself to you! I am the King for God’s sake!” Keith looked to all his council fire in his eyes. “Anyone else want to challenge that fact?” Several heads shook and not a word was said. “Good. Now, I have a ball to prepare for. Shiro, please take General Kolivan and start the preparations, then join the ball once finished.” He dismissed his council and they all filed out muttering amongst themselves. Shiro held back until it was just the two of them.  
   
“Keith.. I know the topic is not well received with you but you must really control your temper. If and when the time comes to introduce Lance as..more than he is now you want your council behind you. Kolivan is strict in his beliefs and does not need any more of an excuse to fight against your relationships. “ Shiro said with a small frown. He knew what Keith was doing is such a drastic change to everyone's beliefs and fears of hate and rebellion if he does not approach it correctly.   
   
“I know..I.. I just can not imagine if I am forced to marry for an alliance. I hate that I have no life or choice of my own. I’m the King! My word should be law, no one should argue. It’s hard. You should have been King Shiro. I ‘m the wrong guy for this job.” Keith righted his chair before flopping down in it with a huff. The line of succession had been so unsure that there were originally three for the crown. Him, Shiro, and Lotor. Lotor’s lineage got him removed and Shiro’s legitimacy made him lose his place leaving Keith to come to the throne.   
   
“Keith. You will grow into an amazing King, you just need to know what battles you can win and when you should surrender.”  
   
“So you think I should marry Allura?” Keith asked in shock. How could Shiro turn on him like the rest of his council? The closest person he had.  
   
“Absolutely not. I think you should hurry and court Lance publicly so no one questions you on the matter, Plus, bringing Lance into light you will have already opened your line of succession so that should keep the people from going too crazy. As Lance would succeed you for the throne of course.”  
   
“Only if our marriage becomes legal and biding Shiro. It will mean nothing if they declare us illegitimate and void. If that happens it will not be good for Lance, he could face rejection, slander. He could be a target.” Keith said feeling a sinking feeling begin. He had not thought that far ahead. He could be putting himself and Lance in danger by coming out not to mention Shiro and Adam and whoever else may share their beliefs. “Shiro.. What am I doing?” Keith asked feeling as small and helpless as ever faced with the harsh realities of his future. He was walking a very dangerous road but how could he not allow himself to love and be loved in return? He did not want to endanger Lance, someone so pure and kind, over his foolishness. He would not let Lance be harmed by his mistakes. It would be his fault if anything happened to him, he was the one who persuaded him to come to court after all. 

“Keith.. I do not wish to fill your head with false hope but I truly believe that your people love you enough to accept your love for Lance. If it comes to that. You've barely courted the poor boy and here we are talking about his future as King.” Shiro laughed despite himself causing a small laugh from Keith as well. First he had to woo the boy then they could discuss marriage.

“Just let it happen. If it is meant to be it will be. I must go and speak with Kolivan now. Go get ready for tonight. Your guests should be arriving soon.” With a wink Shiro left leaving Keith a mess of emotions.

 

The carriage ride was much longer than Lance had thought it would be. Keith came a long way to see Lance and his family and Lance felt honored he would make such a trip just to visit him. He must thank him graciously for his kindnesses thus far for he was unsure if he was deserving enough. Keith's words replayed in his mind the whole trip. His words about caring for him and his family. Lance knew if him and the King were together his family would never starve again. Never go cold in the winter again. For the sake of his family could he commit such a sin? Such a crime against nature? Love is love. Lance wished he could believe that but the idea of risking so much to please himself seemed so terrifying. He wondered what his mother's reaction would be to the King's courtship proposal. She would surely have a heart attack at the thought. Lance was staring at the window trying to calm his nerves as the castle walls loomed closer and closer. Closer and closer to Keith.


	9. Chapter 9

The wind was blowing just enough to rustle the leaves of the Oaks surrounding the courtyard. Enough of a breeze to send a slight chill down Keith's spine as he adjusted his gloves. He was awaiting the arrival of the carriage holding Lance and his family. His stomach a fit of nerves he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Shiro was standing tall beside him which gave him comfort. It was nice having him there. He was excited to introduce him to Lance. 

“Carriage approaching Your Highness!” A gatekeeper called as the gates creaked open opening the road leading into the windy square. The leaves danced around the cobblestone as horses hooves clacked against the rough surface. The closer the carriage got the less nervous and more excited he got. He was eager to see him in his outfit he had planned for him. He would look absolutely stunning he was sure of it. 

 

The horses halted in front of the King and his small crowd or sentries and council members curious to see who his honored guests were. Keith picked at his own suit his fingers restless as they dug at the seams of his deep scarlet jacket lined in black velvet with a black fur capelet laid across his right shoulder held on by a chain with a lion brooch. His hair pulled snugly into a small ponytail, Shiro had definitely complemented his appearance saying anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner which in turn just made Keith a sputtering mess as he tried to change the subject. Now as he stood his heart in his throat waiting for the doors to open he felt not like a king but as a scared little boy. This just as new to him as his crown. Keith had a hard time making connections but somehow the boy from the market was able to twirl his way into a small place in his mind and maybe his heart as well. He wasn't sure what love was but he didn't care about that now. He was happy to just be able to have someone he could grow to love. Lance seemed the perfect person for it, he was the brightness in Keith's dark grim days and Keith was Lance's stability when Lance was stumbling. They would make quite the pair together and Keith could not wait to fill the lonely halls with the other boy's sweet laughter and his warm light. Everyone is going to absolutely adore him just as much as he did.

 

The carriage drive hopped down from his wooden seat and pulled the small step down before opening the door. He held out his hand to help the passengers out. Keith's heart stopped as he saw a black gloved hand reach out and take the doorman's. Lance's mother stepped out looking around wide eyed in amazement. Keith couldn't help but smile as the children poured out too anxious to wait there turn. One, two, three, four.. Then he saw Lance. He stepped out and thanked the doorman graciously before looking around himself. His eyes were sparkling as he took in the courtyard with the biggest smile that battled the sun any day. He turned and froze as he met Keith's gaze. Both boys looked at each other in stunned silence. Keith looking dark and handsome while the blue of Lance's outfit made his skin glow and look soft under the quickly fading sunlight. His whole family looked beautiful in their own outfits as well. Keith swallowed hard and made his way to greet them. Lance snapped out of the daze and bowed quickly followed by his family.

“Your Highness.” They greeted. Keith smiled and bowed quickly back.

“I am glad you have arrived in good condition. I hope the ride was not too long?” Keith asked directing his statement to Maria but his eyes never left Lance as him and his siblings explored the nearby area in awe. 

“Oh it was wonderful! We saw parts of the kingdom we had not been able to before. It was lovely. The sunset too was gorgeous.” Maria replied with a small smile. She looked over at what Keith had been so infatuated with. She covered her mouth with her hand casually not wanting to embarrass the King.

“I'm sure they would love a quick tour before the ball?” She spoke once she could contain her amusement at the King's obvious affection for her boy. Keith looked over at her quickly realizing he had been caught staring.

“O-o of course! Right this way My Lady” He held his arm out to her and Maria gently took it letting the King escort her to her family. They group made their way around the square as Keith showed them the stables, the kitchens, and anything else they seemed to be curious about.

“Can we go into the gardens?” Lance asked seeing the bush hedges leading into them. Keith wanted nothing more than to sweep Lance into the flowers by the fountain but knew the ball had started not long before and he should make an appearance sooner than later.

“I promise to show them to you later this evening. Shall we go inside?” Lance tried to hide his brief disappointment but smiled at the prospect of actually entering the castle now.

“Inside inside? Inside the castle inside?” It was Marco that spoke his voice high in anticipation as he bounced from one foot to the other.

Keith huffed a small laugh and lead the small group inside his council and guards following as well. Lance looked side to side uneasy at the amount of men surrounding them. It must be suffocating having so many people crowd you all the time. It now made sense why Keith snuck out so often. Lance would too. Lance was eyeing Shiro, Keith's Chancellor as he had been introduced. Keith had said to speak with him. Lance eyed him trying to figure out why and the man must have felt his gaze for he turned and raised a slight eyebrow. Lance reddened a bit and turned away quickly. Keith lead them down the main hall that was littered with people in gowns and suits that Lance felt he couldn't even breath on they must have cost so much. Veronica was agape at the gowns but the boys were more interested in the soldiers and their swords. Keith stopped and turned to his guests with a wide smile. The ballroom was right behind him and the smooth music of the instruments was heard. There was a soft murmur of conversation as the crowd awaited the King's entrance. The dancing did not start until the King had arrived so it was fairly mellow at this time.

“I must go in and welcome everyone. Please, make yourselves at home. There is food and wine, and cider” He said looking at the younger children. “So please, eat your fill and be merry. I will find you in the crowds once the ball has begun.” Keith watched Maria gather her children as they hurried in excited to see everyone. Lance stayed behind looking a little more pale than usual.

“Lance..” Keith started but Lance just turned away leaning against the wall gently.

“Sorry.. I just need a moment.” he said his voice shaky. This was too much. He felt so self conscious among these people. He felt as if he stood out, as if he had walked in in his dirty overalls leading his cow. What if people stared at him? Or talked poorly of his family? Lance was broken away from his thoughts feeling a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Keith his eyes wide with worry.

“Lance. Take your time. I assure you though. These people will accept and adore you and your family. I promise. Now please. You're strong. Lift your chin, walk in there as proud knowing you look damned fine and have a great time. I'll find you shortly and will make sure you never stop smiling. But until then I need you to to be brave. You'll love it, promise.” Lance smiled a bit and nodded. He stood up and brushed himself of of the mental dust he had pictured and stood up straight. Keith nodded in approval before gently fixing a small strand of hair that had fallen in Lance's eyes.

“There. Perfect as a prince.” Keith smiled before entering the ballroom leaving a tomato faced Lance to almost break down again in embarrassment.

 

Lance took a few deep breaths before entering himself and seeking out his family who had already made themselves familiar with the food and beverage. It wasn't everyday they got food so high end. Sophia poked at a quail egg in curiosity. 

“It's just an egg Soph” Marco said picking it up. “Why aren't they cooked though?” He wondered eyeing it. A woman chuckled a bit and picked one up for herself.

“Look here! You take this little spoon and” She tapped it gently breaking into the top of the shell and scooping revealing a perfectly hard boiled egg inside. The children gasped seeing the display and each grabbed an egg and miniature spoon before following the demonstration.

“These are so good!” Sophia bounced up and down spooning another bite of the egg into her mouth. The woman threw her head back and laughed at their enthusiasm.

“I thought so too! My first time here I hadn't even known what a quail was!” She chucked and went on explaining all the new and interesting foods happily. Lance watched unable to stop smiling. His family was being accepted without and judgment. The crowd quieted as Keith stood on his small platform with a huge smile. He raised his goblet adorned in jewels and a lion's head.

“Welcome, my dear friends and family. I am so thankful you have joined me on this amazing evening for a night of joy and laughter. I hope you find both. Now, let's drink, dance, and be merry! Please! Music!” He called and everyone clapped and the small orchestra started playing filling the room with a more upbeat style. People moved away from the center creating a small ring for people to dance. There were already lines forming and dances beginning. The children scarfed the rest of their duck they had been eating and pulled Maria into the ring to dance as well. Maria laughed as she was pulled into the crowd. Lance watched them get into line and begin dancing. They were not as good as the others but they were able to keep up somewhat but Lance couldn't help but laugh out loud as they turned in the wrong direction or bumped into each other. Maria was holding Sophia on her hip as she danced with Luis and Veronica was swinging around with Marco looking happier than Lance had ever seen them and not one other person even looked at them wrong, not minding them at all. It filled Lance's heart to the brim all his worrying for nothing. 

“They look good out there.” Lance jumped a bit not expecting to hear Keith. He looked over at the King who just sipped his wine watching them twirl around.

“Yeah. They do. Thank you by the way. For teaching them. We surely would have been lost in all of this.” Lance said glancing at Keith again taking him in more. He was sinfully handsome in red and it made Lance's stomach flutter. Lance looked away his fingers mindlessly fiddling with the edge of his cuffs. Keith handed off his golden cup to one of the servants and held out a hand.

“Shall we join them?” Keith asked looking over. Lance looked nervous but it just made him all the more enchanting. The way hew chewed his bottom lip ever so slightly and the small furrow of his brows. Lance looked around unsure if it would be proper.

“Don't worry about them. Focus on us.” Keith said his voice softer meant only for Lance. Lance swallowed hard and decided to see what happened. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to take the King's hand and let himself be twirled around the room like they had in the orchards not long ago. Keith broke out into a wide grin feeling Lance's warm and creep into his inviting one slowly. Keith looked straight ahead as he lead his partner into the ring and lined up. The only stares Keith noticed were ones of admiration and no doubt towards Lance as he looked like an ethereal being. Lance looked at everyone's position and ran through the steps in his head praying he would remember them all.

“I have you. Just have fun.” Keith said right before the new song started. The two walked around each other slowly resting their raised wrists against each others gently. Lance couldn't help but look around at the semi shocked crowd watching. Most seemed not too concerned which put Lance at ease. The switched directions before stopping and bowing slightly. Keith smiled as they stepped together turning around each other Lance keeping step perfectly. He was a natural the way his body just flowed so easily in tune with the music. Keith loved watching Lance circle him his hips doing the smallest of shimmies probably unknown to Lance but it drove Keith mad. They were traveling the circle spinning and hopping as the songs became more upbeat until it was the kid's favorite. It was just a lot of bouncing and spinning so they loved it twirling around wildly. Lance laughed seeing Marco trip but get right back up and continuing. Lance admitted. Keith's arm guiding him into the turns felt nice. His arm lightly around his waist and the other holding his hand as they danced around. The music faded and everyone clapped loudly at the end. Lance clapped and Keith bowed dramatically earning one right back from Lance. They two laughed a bit and walked out of the ring arm in arm. They had been dancing for a while Lance hadn't even realized he was having too much fun. Maria was seated at a small table watching Sophia play with Veronica as they hopped in circles arm and arm. Lance made sure all his family members were accounted for and they were having a good time before he turned his attention to Keith who was waving down to glasses of wine. Keith offered one to Lance who gratefully took it having been quite thirsty.

“Thank you.” he said taking a sip. He gagged slightly but was able to swallow it. Keith broke out into a fit of laughter at Lance's reaction to the liquid.

“Not to your liking?” He asked between soft huffs of amusement. Lance smiled a bit and tried another sip.

“it is an acquired taste for sure.” He replied laughing a bit himself. Keith waved another servant down whispering something quickly into his ear before the boy ran off. Lance raised a curious eyebrow abut Keith just smiled. The boy was back carrying a bottle of what Lance assumed was the wine.

“Shall we go to the gardens?” Keith asked taking the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GOING INTO THE GARDENS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Angst to come I assure you.

The two boys walked arm in arm out of the vibrant castle and into the quiet evening. The only sounds were of small insects chirping and flying about. Keith lead Lance across the courtyard towards the maze of hedges that wind through the garden. Lance couldn't stop looking around his eyes shining brighter under the soft light of the moon. Keith stole glances greedily soaking in his features wanting to memorize every freckle on his cheeks. Once they were inside Lance broke off from Keith to hurry over to a large bush of blue Hydrangea.

“These are so pretty” He exclaimed carefully holding a stem full in his hands as he admired them. He took a big sniff and sighed in content. “Man. I would love these to grow out at my house. I just want a field of them!” Keith smiled coming up beside him.

“There's plenty more. Come.” Keith held out his hand and Lance took it as they continued their stroll. Lance was astounded at the amount of variety in the garden. Magnolias, Roses, Tulips, Dahlias, Irises, and many more he had never even known of. Lance was even more bewildered as they approached the fountain in the middle of a large pond. Two swans resting, floating gracefully their necks laid softly against each others back.

“Keith..this. Is extraordinary..” He breathed watching the lotus floating on their Lilly pads. Lance yearned for this, to come out and wander these paths whenever he wanted. He wasn't jealous of Keith but definitely wanted his own garden someday.

“It is isn't it? It's far better having someone to finally share it with though.” Keith said resting his hand gently on the small of Lance's back. Lance reddened a bit but didn't move away, only watched the beautiful white birds sleep wishing he could just float his cares away all day.

Keith took both goblets and filled them with wine from the bottle before seating himself on the bench overlooking the pond.

“Come. Have a drink and rest.” Keith held out Lance's cup and he took it sitting softly next to the King. Their thighs brushed but they both averted their gaze as they sipped their beverages. Keith just wanted to grab him up and take him away somewhere darker and more private but the other boy was still having such trouble accepting these feelings. Keith had never been a patient person but with him he wanted to wait. Wanted to wait until Lance was just as comfortable and happy. Keith's free hand crept across the small gap between them and brushed Lance's small finger as if asking permission to hold it. Lance glanced over and Keith played it off casually sipping his drink. Lance had to smile a bit but wiggled his fingers in between Keith's and they sat hand in hand enjoying the silent night. Kieth gazed up at the sky picking out the stars he had learned as a kid. Lance noticed Kieth looking and lookde up himself.

“They're so bright out here. Reminds me of home. We can see so many.” Lance said admiring the small twinkles in the sky.

“Do you know of the formations?” Keith asked curious if he had been taught as well. Lance just shook his head looking over.

“Formations?” He asked and Keith smiled before pointing getting Lance's attention. 

“That one is called Cygnus. Or the swan” Keith said tracing out the stars in the air. Lance cocked his head not seeing it.

“Ummm. Those ones?” He asked pointing. Keith gently took his hand and moved it tracing the pattern with his hand. Lance jumped up quickly.

“Oh! I see it! Holy crow! Are there always pictures in the stars?!” He said his voice raising in excitement at the discovery. Keith grinned his heart about to burst at the scene. He was able to make him this happy over something s simple. Imagine what he could do with the world at their feet. Lance was looking at the stars in a whole new light tilting and turning trying to make out shapes. 

“If you look over there you can see the Sea Goat. Capricornus. “ Keith traced it out and Lance raised an eyebrow slightly.

“now you're just toying with me. That looks nothing like a goat! I would know, i've owned some” Keith broke out into laughter but had to admit it did not resemble a goat at all.

“Well I have no explanation for that but it's true. “ Keith took another sip of his drink to keep his lips busy. The urge to kiss the boy breathless was too strong and he feared he would attack his lips with hiis own. He just looked so pure under the starlight. 

“Would you like to continue?” He asked and Lance agreed and they made their way through the rest of the garden admiring the sights. Lance stopped at a blue Hibiscus plant and picked one gently before walking over to Keith. He gently tucked the stem into his hair with a grin.

“There. Now you look truly stunning” Lance teased but Keith only touched the flower softly a bit red.

'Not as much as you do.” He replied delicately. He couldn't fight it anymore so he gently pulled the folds of Lance's suit closer and their lips met. Keith restrained himself more than he thought he could allowing Lance the option to continue or pull away. There was slight hesitation but Lance stepped forward allowing the kiss to deep as his arms wrapped around Keith's waist resting gently. Keith was about to burst, his whole body hot and tingly as his trembling hands cupped the boys face gently allowing their lips to linger. Just to feel the warmth of each other. Keith pulled away first his face flushed as he looked at the boy who seemed just as pink. The stared at each other breathing heavy before cracking up with laughter. It was probably because of both o their nerves up until then had been so great but now it was out in the open. Lance had returned the kiss and accepted it. Keith was floating at this point and leaned in for another but Lance pulled away slightly with a small smile.

“I think we should head in soon. Won't they note your absence?” he said reluctantly. He wouldn't mind staying longer but it would be suspicious if they stayed out all night. Keith leaned in quickly stealing one more peck to his soft lips before straightening.

“You're right. Let's head back in. Plus, I haven't seen you eat yet, you must try the duck.” Keith said. The two headed back towards the castle in light chatter, their hands holding tightly to each other. Neither aware of the person who had witnessed the whole thing and was scurrying back to the castle as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is coming I promise! Many ideas are forming so stay tuned!

“And then Lance would sing this silly song to calm them while we sheared them and it calmed them down!”

“A sheep whisperer indeed!”

Keith and Lance reappeared in the ballroom just in time to hear the young McClain kids telling rather embarrassing family secrets to strangers who were laughing in such amusement. Lance reddened a bit as Keith glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sheep whisperer huh? You should sing to me sometime.” He said with a small smile. Lance marched forward grabbing up Marco and Luis under each arm.

“Do not. Have not. Will not. These boys are trouble and you can't believe a word from their mouths!” He said earning an even bigger laugh. Lance's ears burned and his stomach was forming a pit but he soon realized they were not laughing at them but with them. Lance didn't see any malicious gleam or feel any snarky vibes, only true humor. His nerves settled a bit and cracked a small smile releasing his two victims. They scurried around resuming their evening playing. Keith glanced around and frowned a bit seeing a small amount of his council huddled around in the far corner discussing among themselves. Kolivan looked up and made eye contact from across the room but it was close enough to feel his anger and Keith swallowed a bit not liking the way Kolivan was glaring. Uh oh. Here we go again. He was probably upset that Keith hadn't asked Allura to dance. He hadn't actually given Allura another thought and did feel bad for not even greeting her tonight. He excused himself from Lance's side as he was helping Veronica tie her bow again. Lance watched him go and went back to tending to his little sister.

 

Keith was heading straight to the group ready to confront whatever they seemed upset over but a strong grip grabbed his arm pulling him harshly to the side. 

“Wha-!” He exclaimed and was drug out of the room and behind a turn in the hallway. It was Shiro looking more than anxious.

“Shiro, what in God's name do you think you're doing?!” Keith asked rubbing his arm that was now a bit sore.

“They saw you Keith.” He replied shifting from foot to foot wringing his gloves in his hands.

“Who saw what?” Keith asked confused by Shiro's elusiveness.

“In the gardens. They saw you.” He said his voice more quiet now. Keith's eyes widened a bit as the realization came to him. Someone had seen him and Lance. How much had they seen? Was it Kolivan?! Keith felt his heart sink into his stomach at the thought of his new found feelings being crushed when they've barely begun.

“Shiro.. I don't know what to do. It was my fault. He was just looking too damned cute I couldn't... Damn it” He cursed starting to pace as he usually does when he's anxious.

“Keith.. I think you have to come out clean with everyone now. Before rumors spread and things get out of hand.'

“It's too soon. The boy doesn't even now if he has feelings, he hasn't accepted them.. he needs time Shiro and I can't just throw his life into the mix just to satisfy people. I care too much to just decide that fate for him. I want him to want to be known with me.' Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“What do I do?” He asked feeling completely lost and helpless. Shiro chewed his lip for a moment before looking up with a small frown.

“Dance with Allura.” Keith stopped pacing to look at Shiro like he had grown a second head.

“What?” he asked. Shiro sighed but straightened his shoulders holding Keith's quickly angering gaze.

“I said dance with Allura. If people see you showing interest in the Princess they will debunk rumors that you were with a boy. Just pretend Keith. I don't know what else to suggest.” Keith wanted to yell or throw things in anger but he knew deep down it was his fault and it was the best plan they had at the moment.

“What if Lance doesn't understand?” Keith did not want Lance to think he had played with his feelings or that he had lost interest. Lord knows that would not be the case.

“I'll find him and speak with him. I will take care of this. Now, go in their and find Princess Allura and make a convincing show. “ Shiro started to walk away but stopped and bowed quickly. “Your Highness” He added the formality really quick not waiting to forget his place. Once Shiro was gone Keith paced a bit more trying to calm down. He had to be careful, he had to be careful to protect Lance and his family no matter what it took.

 

“Where did the King run off to?” Maria asked once Lance sat and joined her at a small round table near the banquet, the same banquet his siblings were helping themselves to seconds.

“He had Kingly duties I'm sure.” Lance said not trying to dwell on it too much. His mind was still a daze after the kiss in the gardens, his heart practically torn in to between what he was raised to believe and what his heart was telling him. 

“Lance. “ His mother's voice drew him from his thoughts.

“Yes Mama?” He asked looking up at her. Her face was softly smiling and her eyes were shining with sympathy.

“The King is quite fond of you, you know this right?” Lance looked over his eyes widening. To hear his mother say that?! This night was an odd one for sure.

“I don't think so..” He trailed off.

“Lance. I am no fool. He looks at you as if you hung the moon. I think you should open your eyes and see that he is rather fond of you, the way he gazed at you while you were dancing. It was the way your father used to look at me.” She said her voice filled with such a sorrow that made Lance just want to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

“But Mama.. He's a..”

“A man? He is. The King as it happens. I know your father was strict in his beliefs but I just want you happy and if that is with a man or a woman, so be it. You deserve a world of happiness Mijo.” Lance only stared at the floor his fingers trembling slightly as they gripped the fabric of his pants. To hear his mother accept this seemed to have opened something and it seemed every feeling Lance had shoved away for Keith came spilling out. He needed to find him. Lance stood up and looked around spotting a small ponytail belonging to Keith. He leaned down kissing his mother's cheek and whispering a quick thank you before melting into the crowd to go to him. Lance broke out into a smile as he neared the King but stopped cold in his tracks seeing Keith, his Keith, the same Keith that had been trying so hard to sweep Lance off his reluctant feet, lead a woman no less onto the dance floor. The woman was tall, slender, with beautiful white flowing hair and she was beaming with the King on her arm. Lance's heart sank seeing how well they looked together. Why had Lance ever thought they could be together? How could Lance produce an heir? There can not be two Kings. Lance watched as Keith twirled her around holding her close his smile almost s wide as hers as the music started. Lance couldn't watch anymore and started for the doors. 

 

Shiro spotted the familiar brown locks of hair that he knew belonged to Lance's sister and headed over hoping to find Lance too. He wanted to make sure he was aware of the deploy. He found five of the McClain's, all but Lance.

“Excuse me, Uh.. Have you seen Lance around?” H asked Maria politely and she glanced around and shook her head.

“I'm afraid last I saw he was searching for the King.” She replied with a smile. Shiro bowed a farewell and hurried to the middle of the room hoping to catch him before he would assume the worst. 

 

Keith laughed a bit as him and Allura bounced around with the crowd and Keith had to admit. Allura was quite fun to dance with. He couldn't imagine marrying her but she had potential to be a dear friend. As they turned his eyes scanned the crowd hoping to spot Lance somewhere but he m=only made eye contact with a distressed looking Shiro. Keith's smile faded a bit as they dance continued hoping Lance had just gone out for some air. He witched the small group of council members hoping they would soak in the sight of him and the princess. King Alfor seemed more than pleased.

 

The music was faint,barely heard above the soft breeze. The two swans still resting in peaceful silence as Lance stared at them. It was ridiculous to be so upset over something so new and so absurd yet he felt so somber about it. Had Keith just been toying with him? Had the King changed his mind about courting a peasant? Had he not liked the kiss? Lance put his face in his hands with a sigh. It had been his first and hoped it hadn't been his inexperience smooch that scared him away.

 

“Don't like what you saw?” A voice said causing Lance to jump in fright. He looked over seeing a tall burly man standing near him gazing at him with hard eyes.

“E-excuse me?” Lance said his voice small as he gazed up at the beast of a man.

 

“Thought you could come in a steal the King for yourself?” The man asked. He didn't step closer, only stared. Lance looked around feeling uneasy.

“No! Not at all. I was invited..” He said but the man just laughed cruelly.

“Invited? Why would he invite people like you? You're not worthy of breathing the same air as him but you still waltz around as if you deserved to be here. You should take your mongrel of a mother and your bastard siblings and leave. Go back to your pigs and your dirt floors because you are not welcome here in court. The King will marry Princess Allura and unite our two countries because that is his job as King. He is done using you now.” Lance was seeing red a this point as he stood up and walked right up too the man no longer fearing him.

“How dare you speak about my family like that” He growled but didn't break his gaze even when his jacket was grabbed and he was pulled closer harshly. 

“I would beat you but I would infect my hands.” He said and Lance just narrowed his eyes.

“Well you're a pediculous whiffle whaffle fopdoodle” Lance said and the man in front of him just looked at him as if he were crazy.

 

“What does that even me-”

“ Antok. You would do right by letting the boy go before you cause any trouble.” Shiro stepped out of the small pathway between bushes his hand resting on the hilt of a half drawn sword. The man, Antok, looked over at him and back at Lance who just stared back defiantly. His hands slowly released the front of the boy who stepped back quickly.

“Takashi, I'm just doing the right thing. He does not belong here.” He said but Shiro didn't move.

“Leave. Now. Or the King will hear of this and I do not think he would be too happy you're playing with his pet.” Shiro spat. Antok looked between the two of them before deciding to give up the fight and he disappeared into the flowers. Lance looked over at Shiro in shock not knowing whether to thank him or be angry at his term he had been called.

“His PET? I think not!” Lance huffed but Shiro quickly sheathed his sword and walked over.

“Lance. I need you to listen to me.” He said hi voice rushed and quiet. Lance and him sat down as Shiro explained everything.

 

“So.. Keith isn't really going to marry the princess?” He asked and Shiro nodded. Lance felt much better about the situation. He could pretend. “And you're with..a man?” He asked and again Shiro nodded with a small smile.

“Yes. For almost a decade we have shared our lives.” The two continued conversing and the more they spoke the better Lance felt about these new feelings and about his possible future with Keith. If there could be a future for them?


	12. Chapter 12

“You called him a fopdoodle?! What does that even mean?!” Keith asked unable to hide the laughter in his voice. The evening had continued with little drama the remainder of the evening. Keith and Lance were seated alone in the courtyard away from the loud event inside. Keith had wanted to explain everything himself.

“I don't know! It was the first thing that came to mind!” Lance argued in his defense which just made Keith laugh harder. Lance crossed his arms but was unable to resist a small smile of his own.

“He was scary. It just came out.” He said and Keith stopped laughing and frowned a bit.

“Did he hurt you?” His voice more serious than it's been all evening. Lance looked over and shook his head quickly.

“Oh! NO! My pride maybe but he didn't hurt me. Just said some things that made me want to pummel him but I surely would have lost.” Lance smiled a bit trying to urge the King into a happier mood but he seemed upset suddenly.

“I'm so sorry Lance. I have brought this upon you for my own selfish reason. You don't deserve to be a target of hate like this.” Keith looked at his hands feeling guilty over the ordeal. He was already putting Lance in danger and they had barely begun a relationship. How would he ever be accepted as Keith's partner?

“Keith. It's okay. I think when people fear the unknown they choose to instead distance themselves and dislike it instead of learning and acknowledging it. This, us, two men being intimate, is totally new to so many people and they are scared I think. Scared of change. Scared of their beliefs being questioned, of walls being torn down. I think the change will do good because change is good. People are just scared. They like routine and predictability.” Keith only stared at the boy next to him in slight amazement.

“You are wise beyond your years McClain.” He huffed a bit but had to admit. It seemed accurate enough. 

“It is scary. Trying to change something that had been so..strict. But, you want to be intimate?”Keith asked glancing over with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

Lance reddened and started sputtering immediately.

“W-what?! Absolutely not! Well! No! Maybe!? I don't know!” He rambled his words spilling out quicker than his mind could process them. He just ended up muffling his words with his hands. Keith reddened a bit but looked up at the sky with a soft sigh. Lance peeked through his fingers nervously seeing Keith's gaze away from him . He took a deep breath and let his hands fall in his lap.

“I.. too am scared of this change. I grew up believing there was a right and a wrong way to love. My father was very strict in his beliefs so I was raised with such a narrow view so this.. is strange. It feels wrong though I want it to feel right. I think it will take time but I think I could learn to care for you. The way you want me to.” Keith looked over with a small encouraging smile before turning to face Lance, taking both his hand in his own.

“I know. I had it easy I guess. I kind of always knew where I stood, Shiro and I were raised together and seeing his relationship blossom with Adam just showed me there could be love outside of women. They've never interested me. They are quite...emotional? I've grown up admiring Shiro and his strength and wanted to be just like him when I was older. He's practically an idol to me.” Keith said softly. 

“But now you're King. You can do whatever you will. “ The two boys stared at each other in silence. Lance licked his lips nervously and Keith wanted nothing more than to feel them again. They were so soft and so cautious he just wanted to take them over. As much as he wanted to it was getting very late.  
Lance seemed to pick up the hesitation and leaned over leaving a light kiss on his cheek.

“We should take our leave. The journey home is quite long.” Lance said. Keith lead the other boy back in and Lance broke off to round up his family. Keith ordered for the carriage to be pulled up front ad await it's passengers. Once all five McClains were together they made their way outside and loaded up one by one, each child exhausted and yawning. Keith watched them with a smile making sure to say farewell to each. He helped Maria into the cart leaving a small kiss on her hand with a goodbye. Last was Lance who was hanging back slightly digging his toe in the soft dirt.

“Time to leave.” Keith said walking over. Lance nodded a bit nervously twisting a button on his jacket.

“You looked stunning tonight. The color suits you. You look nice cleaned up.” Keith smiled fixing his collar. 

“Hey! My overalls are far more comfortable than this. I have never worn so many layers in my life.” Lance grinned.

“Good thing for you then, you look good in everything. Or nothing too I'm sure.” Keith said his eyes traveling down Lance's lean slender frame. Lance shoved Keith gently with a gasp.

“Keith!” He shrieked his cheeks burning. Keith laughed but apologized quickly. Lance shook his head in disbelief before heading towards the carriage.

 

“Thank you though. I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you've shown my family. It truly does mean everything to me. We will return the clothes in pristine condition I swear.” Lance said turning to look over at the King. Keith shook his head holding up a hand

“No need. They're a gift. To show my thanks for accepting my invitation. Now, off you go. I want to make sure you get home at some reasonable hour.” Keith leaned over letting their lips brush in a soft kiss of farewell. Lance leaned in a bit completing the kiss before stepping into the carriage. Keith watched as the door shut and the horses were urged forward and the carriage was on it's way. Keith watched until it disappeared beyond the gates before returning inside.

 

The next few days Keith felt light as a feather. After the happenings during the ball he was happier than he had been in a long time. Lance was open and walling to giving them a chance even though he had such doubt before. It was now time for his next council meeting and it was the only thing dampening his mood. Kolivan surely knew as well and would not let Keith have this happiness. Kolivan would be a problem surely. Keith slowed his walk seeing Shiro hurrying forward his smile brighter than anything

“Your Highness!” He bowed gleefully practically skipping the rest of the distance between them. Keith had a raised eyebrow expecting to hear Shiro had fallen upon a small fortune for the way he was acting.

“Good morning Shiro. I see you are feeling well?” Keith asked his voice light with amusement. Shiro only grinned even more and nodded.

“It is indeed Your Majesty. A wonderful morning in fact.” They walked to the meeting room together and Keith could only assume Adam was to blame for Shiro's exuberance this morning. Gross. He thought but was glad to see his older brother so happy. He couldn't wait to be that happy with Lance by his side.

 

Keith walked in to see his full councilman already seated and ready to begin. They stood and greeted their King before they were told to sit as Keith seated himself. 

“Good morning gentlemen. I sure hope we have some topics that will actually peak my interest today?” Keith said leaning heavily on the arm of the chair grabbing his goblet and allowing it to be filled by the boy to his right holding a pitcher of wine. He sipped it waiting for his councilman to start the boring updates of whatever they talked about.

“Your Highness, we hope you are well.” Hunk started. “We have no new update on the coastline. Zarkon's forces have not moved further or closer to our borders. I have yet to hear back from Lubos in terms of an acceptance or denial to his proposal so we are unsure of what is to come. The men are ready to protect and die protecting you and this Kingdom so fear not.” Keith nodded swirling his cup and it's contents. 

“Very well. Do keep me updated. I would rather not lose any lives if possible. “ The Cardinal nodded and the next an spoke up.

“Your Majesty, I have heard rumors of a sickness breaking out among the townspeople. There has been a few reported deaths that is to be believed caused by said sickness. We encourage you to stay inside and if you see anyone with signs of sickness to stay clear of them.” Keith sat up his stomach already filled with worry.

“How many people have died?” He asked and the other man frowned a bit.

“Five I believe but hundreds have fallen ill. We are hoping it stays out of court for everyone's sake.” Keith chewed his lip a wave of dread hitting him. All he could think about was Lance and his family, praying they had been untouched by the sickness that was spreading.

“Keep me updated on that as well. I want as few lives lost as possible. Send as many physicians as possible to try and aid my people.” Keith said and the man nodded. Kolivan's stare was burning into Keith's turned head before he finally tuned making eye contact with the man. His eyes narrowed but he did not speak.

“Is that everything gentlemen?” Keith asked directing his question more towards the angry man before him.

There were a few muttered 'no's and Keith excused his council itching to get on Red and ride off to check on his beloved. Keith stood and made his way out the door quickly before Kolivan could speak to him. He had more important things to worry about. Shiro was falling in step quickly his voice low but serious.

“Where are you going?” He asked knowing fully well where Keith was headed.

“I need to check on them. Make sure they are well.” Keith replied glaring over at Shiro just daring him to try and stop him. Keith was stopped as Shiro stepped in front of him.

“I ca not allow that. King or not, You will surely catch whatever this is and we can not afford to lose our King.” Shiro said moving to stop Keith as he tried to snake by.

“Shiro! What if he gets sick?! I need to bring them here, make sure they're safe!” Shiro just shook his head.

“Keith. I worry just as much as you but they've been exposed, it is far too late to bring them here. I wills send our best physician to them to make sure they are okay but I can not allow you to leave this castle.” Shiro said his tone finalizing their conversation. Keith sighed running a nervous hand through his hair.

“I just worry so much.” He said and Shiro rested a light hand on his shoulder.

“he will be fine. “

 

The days drug on and Keith's joy had seeped away after the news of the outbreak. Hundreds have died of this sickness so far and Keith was confined to his chambers. He laid on his chaise wishing he could leave and do something other than read, draw, and eat. He was being eaten alive by worry not having heard back from the physician they had sent to Lance's home. Only Shiro was allowed to visit to limit the interactions between Keith and others. Two people have fallen ill in the court and the fear spread quickly and it was a mess of hysteria in the halls of the castle. People screaming about the plague and how they were all doomed. It did not help Keith's mind. He could only pray his hardest to whatever was out there for Lance and his family to be safe. Keith was pulled from his thoughts hearing a light tap on his door. Keith sat up and invited Shiro to enter. Shiro walked in and his normally bright happy face as grim and it sent a jab of dread through Keith's heart.

“Shiro. What's wrong?” He asked standing up. Shiro walked into the room and motioned for Keith to sit down. Keith sat down feeling nauseous but let Shiro speak.

“I got word from your physician.. I am afraid Lance's sister had fallen ill with the sickness. She had been fighting for days but.. Sophia passed away this morning. It also seems Luis ha fallen ill as well and it may be too late for the others as well.” Shiro spoke softly and could only watch as Keith's expression morphed into pure horror. Keith covered his mouth his eyes already tinging. Keith knew how close Lance was with his family and he must be so devastated. Keith could only cry in Shiro's arms and cursed himself for not leaving that day and saving them. He could have saved her. 

 

“Is it a plague?” Keith asked Shiro once he was composed. Keith was on his third glass of ale his stomach finally settling. 

'I believe so. Some form of it. Bodies are being burned by the hundreds yet it is spreading so quickly. Lance and his remaining siblings who haven't shown signs yet have been moved to a cottage by the river in hopes of isolating Luis. Lance refused to leave his side but we got him away and hopefully to safety.” Keith's heart felt so empty and heavy just imagining what they must be going through. To lose a child and soon another. He couldn't imagine

“I could have saved them. I should have.” 

“No. You would have just become sick yourself. There was nothing anyone could do.” Shiro assured him but in Keith's heart he knew there could have been a way. He could have invited them to stay in court after the ball. They would have been safe.

 

Keith could not sleep that night. Every time his eyes closed he could see Lance's body wrapped in cloth and being piled up ready to be burned. Keith was sick all night his stomach heaving and rolling at the thought. Shiro was worried at first he too had grown sick but stayed by his side trying to calm him. Neither knew this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace little sweet Sophia.


	13. Chapter 13

“How many?” Keith practically growled at his council members. 

 

“Over 4,00 You Majesty. We believe the sickness will die out shortly. Less people have fallen ill in the passed few days.

“You mean it'll die out when my people do?! How could we have let this happen?! “ Keith was beside himself at this point. Hearing news of his innocents dying horrid deaths only sent him into a rage. Luis was still barely hanging on to life and he still had not heard from them other than an update on Luis. Thank the Gods Lance seemed unharmed thus far but Keith's stomach was still heavy with dread knowing something was going to happen. 

“Your Majesty.. As horrible these tragedies they come on their own. We could not have foreseen these events nor have prevented them.”

“Your Highness, If I may?” Shiro started and Keith waved him on to continue.

“I may.. have a theory but it is only that. “ Shiro started not knowing if he should even bring it up in fear of frightening everyone again.

“Takashi continue.” Keith said waiting for him to explain himself.

“Well. I have reason to believe the sickness may have been carried in on purpose. By ship.” He said glancing around hoping others would catch on.

“By the Gods! You think Zarkon somehow brought this upon us?!” One man asked and Keith felt so much resentment fill him. Of course it was him. The timeline matched perfectly.

 

“Takashi. Send my fleet. Destroy that bastard and his fleet. They better be at the bottom of the ocean by sunrise.” Shiro looked shocked but it was Kolivan who spoke up.

“Your Majesty. It would be a death wish for our men. We are far outnumbered and will surely take defeat.” He said but Keith stood up his chair being thrown back by the force.

“I don't care! My people are dying because of him!” His voice was raised and his arms trembled slightly. He had never felt so much rage at one time in his life. Shiro stood up and told everyone to disband, The men filed out hurriedly as Shiro came over to try and calm him.

“Keith..” He said softly but Keith brushed him off and started pacing chewing his thumb nail.

“Your Majesty. I know you're hurting, these past weeks have pained us all, but surely if you wish to save lives you won't send our men to their deaths. It is a hopeless mission without our allies backing us. I know this is an awful thing to have happened but we can only stand as strong as we can and wait for help. “

Keith stopped pacing clenching his fists so hard his nails dug painfully into his palms. “Shiro. So many have died and I could only sit around and watch. I-I can't do this.” His voice broke as he willed his tears away. He was the King,he shouldn't be crying. “I'm too weak Shiro.” He said his voice barely above a whisper.

“No Keith. You care. There's a difference. You're strong and so are your people. They will survive this.” He said laying a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Send a message to King Alfor of Altea, Make sure they have not experienced this sickness and plead with them for their help. The send a contact to King Lubos and demand an answer as to why he hasn't made a decision. “ Shiro nodded and excused himself shutting the door behind him. Keith stayed in the room trying to compose himself before he headed out. 

 

“Your Majesty” Kolivan said approaching him as soon as he stepped out of the council room. Keith sighed and continued walking.

“What can I help you with Kolivan?” He asked trying to keep his anger from his voice. Kolivan kept in step with him as they made their way through the halls.

“I may be overstepping, but this may be a sign Your Majesty. That boy came to court and next thing we know a disease has taken thousands of lives. It may be a bad omen of your decision to cour-” He was unable to finish because Keith turned on him so fast throwing him against the wall their faces inches away.

“You have the audacity to blame this on Lance?! This is not some curse from above you arrogant asshole. He lost his baby sister to this sickness and possibly a brother too and you think you have the right to blame this on my decision to court him? You are walking a very thin line Kolivan. “ Keith let go of the larger mans shirt and gave him one last dirty look before storming off to his chambers. 

 

“Move aside! Move! I have news for the King!” A man yelled as he raced in skidding his horse to a halt before jumping off and running up to Hunk who happened to hear the commotion and rush over.

“What is it?” He asked catching the man as he was breathing heavily having come from a far distance.

 

“The King..I have.. news” He breathed and Hunk lead him into the castle. Shiro was talking among some fellow council members when he saw Hunk enter with a winded man on his arm.

“Cardinal! What is wrong?” He asked rushing over. 

“New for the King sir!” The man said finally having caught his breath.

“Get this man some water!” Shiro called and a boy ran off to fetch some. “Come, sit and rest.” he said pulling the man to a chair nearby. The man thanked him and sipped the water that was soon delivered.

“Now, tell me. What news do you have?” Shiro asked. The man wiped his mouth before setting his empty cup down on the small table next to him.

“The McClain boy, Lance. Has fallen ill as well.”

 

A knock was heard on Keith's door but he was in no mood to answer it. To his surprised the door opened anyways and Shiro stepped in.

“Shiro.. I am not in the mood to discuss my...” He trailed off having looked up and seeing the distraught on the man's face. He sat up quickly his whole stomach filling with acid.

“Shiro. What's wrong?” He stood up an made his way over to his brother.

“Keith.. I'm so so sorry.” he said and knew he didn't need to say more as realization dawned in Keith's eyes.

“No. No No No” He said stepping back. “Lance?” He asked unable to process it. Shiro only nodded and stepped forward to console him but Keith backed out of his reach.

“No! No no no!” He yelled grabbing the nearest thing off the table and chucking it against the wall, the vase shattering. “Shiro! NO!” He screamed and he looked for something to punch or break or anything. 

“Keith..” Shiro said softly but kept his distance. Keith gripped his hair and closed his eyes trying to calm down. He was so close to just breaking down after these passed few weeks. 

“Shiro.. I n-need to see him..I-I need to be there” He said his throat already tight and his eyes stinging as he forced his tears away. Shiro stared not knowing what to do. He cursed under his breath but grabbed Keith and lead him out of his chambers. 

“Thomas! Fetch the King's and my own riding clothes and meet us in the stables.” Shiro called as he helped Keith through the halls. Keith's body was moving by itself as his mind was trying to comprehend everything. Lance was sick. Lance was dying. Lance, beautiful, pure, sweet Lance. His Lance... Shiro pulled him in front of him once they made it to the stables.

“Keith.” He shook him a bit before raising his voice louder to snap him out of it. “KEITH.” Keith widened his eyes a bit realizing they were in the stables and two horses were being prepped.

“I'm going to go see him?” he asked seeing red all ready to go.

“I'm coming with you.” Shiro said and Thomas appeared with their riding outfits.

“Shiro, I can't let you. You could get sick.” Keith said but Shiro was still slipping his riding coat on and shoving his hands in the gloves.

“I am not allowing you to leave this castle alone now let's go.” he said mounting his own horse. Keith quickly gt his own attire on and mounted Red.

 

“Your Majesty!! Dismount this very instant you are forbidden to leave these castle grounds! “ Hunk came out yelling but Keith and Shiro tore off leaving them in a cloud of dust. 

Keith felt bad for overworking Red like this but they couldn't go fast enough. He needed to be by Lance's side. He kicked at the horses sides until the trees were just a blur as the rode down the road. It wasn't ling before the familiar hill hiding Lance's house at the bottom came into view. They rode right passed heading towards the river cottage. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air and plumes of the dark clouds were lifting into the sky from multiple locations. The closer they got to the town the heavier the stench and smoke. Bodies laid on the edge of the road waiting for their turn in the burning flames. They rode right through both lifting their cloth kerchiefs to cover their nose and mouth as they crossed through. 

Once the cottage was in sight Keith urged Red faster before practically flying off the horse and towards the door.

“Keith wait!” Shiro barely caught him before he could run inside. 

“Shiro!” He barked but the man pulled him back. Shiro tied both his and Keith's kerchiefs over his face.

“You need to be careful. You're the King, do not let this sickness take you to.” Shiro said but Keith tried taking one off but Shiro stopped him.

“Wear both. I'll be fine.” Keith went to argue but the door opened and Maria walked out. It broke Keith's heart seeing what had been such a bright warm woman look so pale and broken herself.

“Keith?” She asked in disbelief. Her voice was raw and thick with sorrow and her eyes were red and swollen. “You shouldn't be here” She said but Keith was already heading inside. He stopped once inside seeing Marco and Veronica sitting by the fireplace in each other's arms. They looked up in surprise when Keith had came in.

“Where is he?” Keith asked his voice muffled by the cloth. Marco pointed a shaky finger to the separate room in the back. Keith hurried over but hesitated his hand on the handle. He didn't know if he was ready to see Lance like this. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open but nothing had prepared to see what lay in the bed before him. The shell of the boy he had grown so fond of lay trembling under layers of blankets. His face sunken in and ghostly pale the only sign of life was the raspy breaths and the sheen of sweat on his face.

“Oh God Lance.” Keith said closing the door. He carefully walked over and sank down slowly in the chair beside his bed. He reached out gently grabbing hold of his hand which was so hot to the touch. His skin was burning and at Keith's touch Lance took a shuddery breath and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes no longer bright and vibrant but dull and colorless as they stared at him. It took a while for recognition to light up in his eyes.

“K-keith...why..” he managed but Keith silenced him.

“Lance, just rest.” He said trying to keep his voice firm. He needed to b strong so Lance could be too.

 

Lance smiled best he could before closing his eyes again. Keith rested his forehead on the boy's hand whispering prayers and hopes. It wasn't long before Maria walked in and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“How long has been like this?” Keith asked looking up at her not ashamed his eyes were glassy already.

“Since this morning.. He developed a cold and it happened so quickly..” She said resting a hand on his leg gently trying to keep her own sadness at bay.

“Luis is holding on..Lance can too. He's strong.” She said almost to convince herself.

“Maria.. I am so sorry.” Keith said unable to imagine what she was going through. He was only feeling a part of it. 

The two sat with him for hours before deciding to check on the others. They all sat around the table sharing stories trying to keep the mood light, Maria checking on Lance every few minutes.

 

“So one day Lance was doing the laundry at the river and Luis thought it would be funny to throw a mud ball at him!” Veronica giggled and Marco finished for her.

“It started a full out mud ball fight! Mama was not happy when we came home.” Maria smiled a bit at the memory.

“They were more mud than boy at that point.” She said running a brush gently through Veronica's hair. Keith rested his chin on his hand propped on the table.

“When is the physician coming back?” Keith asked looking over at Maria. Shiro was trying his best to keep Marco entertained with a game of chess.

 

“Tomorrow hopefully. He wanted to move Lance to be with Luis but he is too ill to move. So he must travel to both boys.” She said softly but her expression wasn't one of hope. Keith's heart sank realizing she wasn't expecting him to last that long. He reached a hand over gripping hers tightly.

“He's strong Maria. He'll make it.” Keith reassured her and multiple coughs rose them all to their feet as Keith and Maria rushed in to see Lance rolled over coughing and wheezing trying to catch breath.

“Lance!” She cried running over rubbing his back to comfort him. He gasped for breath and his head dropped down as he just cried in pain clutching his chest. 

“Lay back Lance” she said guiding him back down. Keith had to look away as his whole body started jerking involuntarily and his cries of pain were more frequent.

“Mama” he gasped and she was pulling his head into her lap stroking his hair softly.

“Shhh” She whispered trying to wipe her tears but unable to catch some as they dripped on his face. His eyes were barely open as he stared up at her.

Keith had to sit down or he'd be sick. Seeing Lance so frail and in so much pain just struggling to fill his lungs had him nauseous. Maria started singing what sounded like a lullaby so softly as she rocked him gently. He closed his eyes and Keith took his hands needing to hold him.

“Mama” His weak voice was hear and Maria stopped singing and caressed hiis cheek softly.

“Shhh. Don't try to talk. You need to keep up your strength.” She said her voice barely able to be made out between her silent sobs. She was watching her oldest boy slowly wither away in her arms.

“Mama it's okay.” He said before swallowing hard speaking obviously a struggle at this point. “I'll take care of Sophia.” He said his eyes opening and he gazed up at his mom before smiling a bit.

“I love you mama” he said before ending in another fit of coughs causing Maria to break down further pulling him into a hug.

“Lance you can't go.” She sobbed burying her face in his neck and Keith's vision was swimming and he stood up and stumbled out of the room unable to watch any longer. Shiro stood u worriedly.

“Keith?!” He asked following him outside. Keith barely made it before bending over and throwing up. Shiro patted his back soothingly.

“He's dying Shiro” Keith gasped between his tears as he just sank to the ground. This brought back too many memories and emotions of losing his parents. Both his parents were killed in an assassination attempt and the only reason Keith was saved was because Shiro had ran away with him. He had witnessed his parents slaughter and seeing Lance like that it was too much. Shiro pulled him into a hug and let him cry into his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity Keith's whole being shaken. Once Keith was able to compose himself the two walked back inside and sat at the table. Keith couldn't go back in there, he couldn't see Lance as he was. He had been so full of light and happiness but now was barely a corpse his whole body wasting away with disease. Shiro placed a wool blanket over Keith's shoulders before sitting down against the wall letting the two younger kids curl up on him and sleep.

“Get some rest Keith.” Shiro said softly trying to get comfortable himself. Keith pulled the blanket tighter and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. All he could hear was Maria's cries and small moans of pain coming from the room. Keith was afraid to sleep knowing when he awoke Lance would be gone from this world and that thought terrified him. How can he live in a world without Lance in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad... Alexa play Despacito


	14. Chapter 14

Keith was gently shaken awake by Shiro the following morning. Keith opened his eyes slowly and it took a few seconds to remember what had happened and why he was asleep in some strange place upright in a chair.

“Lance?!” He shot up now fully aware.

“He's still fighting. Lasted all night.” Shiro said handing Keith a hot cup of tea. Keith relaxed into the chair and grimaced when he felt he knot in his neck from his sleeping position.

“Thank God.” Keith said sipping it. His heart was still heavy but he lasted all night in that condition? That had to be a good sign. Veronica and Marco were still snoring softly on the rug in front of the fireplace and Maria was no where to be found.

“Where's Maria?” Keith asked setting his mug down once it was empty.

“She is outside. I checked on her before waking you. I think she just needed fresh air.” Keith listened shaking his head in slight disbelief. She was inches from him and his sickness but still had not caught it.

'Shiro..” Keith started quietly glancing at the kids to make sure they were still asleep. “Do you think that..that it could be a curse? I brought Lance to court and we kissed in the gardens and now this... Do you think he's being punished for being with me?” Shiro pulled a char up in front of him and sat down with a small sigh.

“I do not believe a higher power is punishing him, Keith. I think Zarkon infected us with an awful sickness and he was unfortunate to have come down with it. I do not believe anyone would be upset in your union with him. He was surely overworked and weak as it was so he was more easily infected and..Sophia was so small and young she didn't stand a chance against it. Luis was just the unlucky one.”

“How is he?” Keith asked having forgot that Lance's brother was still at home fighting the disease. Shiro broke out into a grin.

“His fever broke last night and the Physician is coming any time to tend to Lance. I have high hopes, He brought Luis back from the doorstep of death. He can save Lance too.” Keith felt a wave of relief hearing the good news. One less sibling for Lance to mourn when he recovers. The door opened drawing both of their attention as Maria walked in looking exhausted. Keith immediately stood and gently took her arm.

“here. Come and rest. You look so frail.” He helped her sit in the chair and she thanked him. Shiro was up as well fetching some water for her. He handed the cup to her and she took it with trembling hands.

“You need to sleep Maria” Shiro said quietly and she just shook her head.

“Not until both of children are well and here together.” She said sipping the water. Keith frowned a bit bu didn't argue. He did not fault her and decided to do his best to help.

“How can I help you?” Keith asked refilling her soon empty cup with more water from the pitcher.

“I need to return to Lance's side soon. I do not want Veronica and Marco to come in yet so if you could keep them busy? “ He said and Shiro smiled a bit.

“That should not be a problem, Marco is quite well at playing chess. Surely Keith could let Veronica braid his hair in some fashion? He sure has enough of it” Shiro smirked a it and Keith wanted to slap him for the suggestion but if it helped he would gladly sit through the torment. Maria smiled gratefully and finished her second cup of the water before standing and taking her leave. Keith couldn't look as she opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. He couldn't bare to see Lance like that. 

The two brothers sat in silence as the kids slept, the bedroom silent other than the soft murmurs of Maria's soft words of encouragement. Keith was the one to break the silence.

“I'm in impending trouble once I return to court aren't I?” He asked earning a small laugh from Shiro. 

“I would have to agree. I do think you will have many angry words coming.” Keith smiled a bit wrapping his arms around his chest, more for comfort than for warmth. 

“I should punish you for disobeying my orders and risking your own life coming here. I was fine risking my own but not yours. Your supposed to be my successor Shiro. I can not lose you.” Keith said but Shiro just shrugged.

“I was not going to allow my little brother ride off chasing death alone. We stick together. That's how we survive Keith.” Keith looked at the ground knowing fully well it was true. Shiro had saved his life countless times before. 

“Do you think things would be different? If mother and father were still here?” He asked softly glacing up at Shiro who shared the same look of quiet sorrow.

“I do not know. I think mother would have adored Lance though.” He smiled. “They are very similar in personalities. Mother was so bright and joyous no matter the time of day. She would light up any room she happened to stand in. Father was much like you in a way. Quiet but so caring. People assumed he was cold and mean bu he was just guarded. He loved largely and would always choose other's before himself. If mother was sick, he would have rode to her. Just like did. He didn't care about his own well being when it came to her. “ Shiro finished quietly smiling faintly remembering them.

“I was so young. I do not remember much of them” Keith said hating he barely had any memory of them. They sounded perfect.

“I know. They'd be so proud of you. I'm sure they're here now too. Watching over you and Lance. “ 

Keith shook his head ever so slightly. “How can they be? I've been King longer than I've been a child Shiro. I am not ready for such a role and here I am, tossing my kingdom aside for my affection for a boy. How can I be a ruler if I can not set my heart from my crown?”

“Why separate them? Your heart is what makes you the King you are. You're smart and brave but it's your heart that has lead us thus far. I know you were not able to grow up as a normal child would bt it has made you stronger and very soon you will grow confident in your crown and rule this country as no one has before. You have a bright future ahead of you. You just need to see it yourself Keith.”

 

Keith went to reply but the sound of an approaching carriage was heard and both leapt from their seats. Shiro went to alert Maria and Keith went to greet the visitor. He opened the door to see his Physician step out o the carriage with his bag of tools and medicines in hand.

“Samuel! Thank God for your speedy arrival.” Keith welcomed him as he stepped inside. He slipped from his coat and made his way to the back room. Maria was at the door and greeted him warmly and thanking him through her tears.

“No thanks are needed dear, sweet Maria. I have saved one, now let's pray I can save the other.” he smiled and walked past her and into the room. Maria shut the door behind him leaving Shiro and Keith to deal with the two children who were now waking. Keith sighed and ran a hand trough his hair one last time.

It took only an hour to pass before Keith's hair was in multiple ponytails and braids held together by soft leather bands. Veronica was humming softly as she worked on the last one and Marco was invested in the game of Chess him and Shiro were working on.

“How are you so good!? I always beat the others so fast!” Marco pouted as Shiro took out his bishop.

“I have many more years on me than you, Once you're my age you'll be this good too. Probably even better.” He assured the smaller boy and decided not to move his rook to allow the boy to take it. 

“Maybe you shall teach Veronica?” Keith pleaded as he winced as she twisted his hair. He just sank down further with his own pout. Shiro laughed softly at the King's enthusiasm.

“Well done Veronica. I think the King looks dashing, don't you?” Shiro asked Marco earning a few giggles from both children.

“He always is dashing!” Veronica said happily tying off the last braid. Keith cracked a smile a bit at the compliment.

“Do you believe Lance would find it dashing too?” He asked and Veronica nodded.

“Yep! He'll be swept away!” She laughed jumping off the chair and running about.

Everyone laughed as she pulled her hair up trying to impersonate Lance.

“Oh Keith!” She started making everyone laugh harder. 'You are quite dashing with your flowing hair in such the elegant style as this!” She made smooching noises and Keith was grabbing his stomach in bellows of laughter. She then let her hair fall and moved some to fall in her face and her voice got deeper.

“Oh thank you baby.” She said and ow it was Shiro who was falling back in laughter at her Keith impression. “Not as dazzling as you. Now. Let's kiss” More smooching noises sent Keith over the edge. She laughed pulling her hair back and bowed earning applause from everyone for her small performance. Once the laughter died down they all sat in silence a few break through giggles as they sat.

“Do you think he'll be okay?” It was Marco who asked. He was curled up on Shiro's side and as he finished Shiro scooped him under his arm messing up his hair.

“Of course he'll be fine. He has to smooch the King remember?” He said as the smaller boy laughed trying to get from his hold.

“Okay okay!' He cried out and Shiro finally released him to fix his hair. Keith looked away trying to conceal the small blush that was creeping into his cheeks. 

“Let's go outside and play!” Veronica said hopping up and soon her and Marco were off and out the door. Shiro stood up and stretched before following them out. Passing Keith he patted his shoulder gently.

“I'll be outside with them, come get me if there's an update.” He said walking outside shutting the door behind him. Keith tried to get comfortable in the wooden chair he was seated in. He could hear the muffled voices of the other two in the bedroom but could not make out their words. 

 

Keith must have dozed off because he was awoke to a smell that made his stomach growl in the hunger Keith hadn't known was their. He had been so emotional lately he had forgotten he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He sat up stretching out his body and looked into the small kitchen area to see Maria over the small oven slicing fresh bread.

“I made some breakfast, I hope you're hungry.” She smiled over at Keith. She looked as if she would fall over at any second and Keith felt bad that she was punishing herself like this.

“Thank you Maria.” He said walking over. It smelled so good and the fresh jam and butter in small dishes were making his craving worse.

“It smells excellent.” he breathed earning a smile from the smaller woman. “Help yourself, I will go get everyone.” She started towards the door but Keith hurried and stopped her.

“No you will not! You will sit right here and rest. I will go get the others.” She went to argue but a look from Keith silenced her complaint. Keith went outside to round the three remaining bodies up. He was surprised to see Shiro on the ground losing the wrestling battle to the other two.

“I give up!” He called as they resorted to tickling him. They cheered for their victory leaving the older man on the ground to wallow in defeat. Keith made his way to them and the two saw him and ran up.

“Your mother has breakfast ready.” He told them as the ran up to him. The cheered louder running to the cottage. Keith walked over to Shiro and held out a hand helping him up off the ground.

“I can not believe a military man could be taken down by two small children.” Keith teased him but he just brushed himself off shaking his head.

“Two very cheating children. Tickling was not a valid move” He said in his defense. Keith just rolled his eyes and the two headed back.

“You are really good with them.” Keith said glancing over at Shiro. “Are you wanting some eventually?” He asked knowing fully well Adam and Shiro were very close to wedding soon and children were the next step after that. Shiro shrugged a bit.

“I'm not quite sure. I fear for them being brought up by two fathers. I do not wish for the torment that would follow them. We will have to see if the world is safe enough for me and Adam to bring a child into it.”

Soon everyone was seated around the small dining table happily munching on the warm bread. It was delicious and Keith had to snatch a second piece. 

“This is from Kaltenecker?” He asked smearing the bread with the rich butter.

“Yep! Lance was the one who actually churned it too” Veronica said licking some jam that had gotten on her finger. 

“I'm glad she is doing more than just escaping.” Keith smiled a bit. He hoped she was okay having no one there to tend for her. “How is she?”He asked worried for the bovine friend.

“A friend from the farm over is tending to all the animals” Maria answered finishing her breakfast. “I owe them so much. After this we will have to invite them over for the holiday.” Keith stopped mid chew having forgotten all about the quickly approaching holiday.

“Do you celebrate Christmas?” Marco asked before shoving a large bite into his mouth.

“We do. You all should come to court during it, the halls are filled with lights and decorations and there is one gigantic decorated tree in the courtyard. It's quite a beautiful display.” Shiro said finishing his own slice before reaching for another.

 

“Lance better hurry up and heal! He knits us the most amazing socks for Christmas every year! He is going to have to knit twice as fast to make you guys some too now!” Veronica said now just dipping her finger in the jam before being swatted away by Maria.

Keith smiled a bit wanting more than anything a hand knitted pair of socks. They were sharing stories of holidays when the door to the bedroom slammed open making everyone jump.

“It broke! By God his fever is gone!” He man practically yelled and everyone was on their feet celebrating loudly. Keith wasn't sure who was hugging him now his mind and gaze stuck on the boy behind the door who was sitting up drinking water slowly. He was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Midterms, sickness, and an anime convention have taken all my time! I should be back to my regular posting soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some fluff to balance out the angst!

“Now now! Give him some room won't ya?!” The physician insisted as all five people seemed to crowd the now alert boy. Samuel made sure to check Lance over for any signs of lingering sickness but the only thing that remained was dehydration, hunger, and exhaustion. All three luckily easily curable.

“By God Lance you had me so damned worried” Maria sniffled wiping at her eyes. Lance just smiled weakly at everyone around him.

“I couldn't allow myself to be sick any longer. Not when the King is expecting smooches.” Lance said pointedly looking over at Keith with a small playful smirk and everyone erupted into laughter as he had overheard their conversation on the other side of the door. Keith was too relieved at the boy's recvery to be embarrassed and just nodded.

“Many smooches are owed for making giving us such a fright.” Keith smiled. Lance smiled a bit but it was obvious he as barely staying conscious.

“Alright, let's let the poor boy rest. Bring him some bread and water please. He needs to regain his strength.” Samuel instructed and the people filed out each each saying a fond farewell as they exited. Once out of the room the physician got Lance tucked in after eating and drinking something so he could rest and recover. Shutting the door behind him, Samuel entered the room.

“The boy should be just fine. Let him rest, make sure he drinks plenty of water. If anything changes, come get me immediately. I do not know if in his weakened state if he is not able to just catch the sickness again. For now I will go check on Luis and prepare for your arrival back home. Take care.” He said his own farewells before loading up into his small carriage and driving away the hoof beats of his horse slowly fading away. Everyone sat down around the table in a comfortable silence and Maria was about ready to fall over herself. Keith grabbed up the wool blankets and placed it around the woman's shoulders gently.

“Rest now. Everyone is safe.” He said and she just nodded having to agree. With Maria now resting the cottage stayed quiet as card games begun. Shiro always had a new game to teach the children to keep them occupied. Keith watched with a small yawn and kept doing off from time to time. Now that Lance was healing he was bone tired and dreading now going back to the castle and the many surely angry faces that awaited him behind the gates. It was going to be a long holiday. 

 

A week has passed since Lance's miraculous recovery and the halls of the castle were bustling and lively as ever. The sickness had burned out and the remaining bodies had been burned and the people were on their way to recovery as well. Too many people had died but King Alfor of Altea had happily agreed to join in the upcoming war with Zarkon. News must have spread of the King's male guest at the ball as Alfor had not brought up a marriage treaty. King Lubos had still been silent in his reply which worried Keith and he had sent a diplomat to the country a while ago and has yet to hear back. Something was going on over the border and it made Keith uneasy. 

“No word from King Lubos?” Keith asked once again and Shiro could only shake his head.

“Silence Your Majesty.” He replied and Keith sighed and resumed his gaze out the window into the gardens. The same gardens he had held Lance in not so long ago. His arms yearned to hold him again and was ecstatic that Christmas was only days away. He had invited the whole McClain family to the festivities of Court. Luckily they all accepted. It took a few days for Lance to heal enough to stand let alone resume normal activity and today must be so hard on the whole family as it is Sophia's funeral that day. Keith had not been invited and understood it was such an occasion only family should attend. He still sent his warm wishes hoping to lend them aid in the dark times that will surely follow. His heart ached for their loss but it also rejoiced that it had not been two more joining her in their earl graves. With Christmas in sigh Keith was worried that Zarkon may be waiting for the perfect distraction to strike, and a large holiday celebration was the perfect one. He has already planned for the attack to happen then and made sure his men as well as Alfor's were ready. Alfor would attack from behind hopefully boxing in Zarkon between two fronts and ensuring a victory. Having Lance and his family at Court during that time also gave Keith relief knowing they would be most protected by his guards here. He felt like nothing could touch him and his people and was ready to celebrate his favorite time of the year. Especially with Lance. 

 

“Don't you look just lovely!” Keith commented bowing as Veronica stepped from the carriage. Her smile widened and she bowed and gave a twirl with a small giggle. Keith beamed at her joy and was glad to see them enjoying their newest wardrobe additions. Everyone looked amazing in their velvet, the boys in blue and the ladies in maroon. Lance looked exceptionally handsome in his own matching set with Keith's own set of red. 

“I am always amazed at how well you wear these clothes.” Keith smiled as Lance stepped out. His cheekbones were still a bit too hollow for Keith's liking and he looked frail but is smile was warm and bright and his eyes were shining with their usual light. 

“Thank you Your Majesty.” He bowed slightly and Keith held his arm out for him. Lance took his arm and stood at his side with a large smile and the group was escorted in. Gasps of amazement were heard as they entered the great hall seeing the decorations about. The kids ran around looking at everything as Maria chased them down trying to remind them of manners. Keith and Lance trailed behind slowly just watching them fondly. After losing Sophia it was a welcome happiness that they all surely needed.

“It is truly amazing. I never imagined seeing the inside of the walls let alone so bright and lively.” lance admired the candles and wreaths strewn elegantly about. Keith just shrugged.

“I do try my hardest to impress you.” He said earning a small eye roll from the boy on his arm.

“You mean to tell me you decorated this whole castle to impress me? Somehow I doubt the authenticity o that statement.” Lane snorted softly but Keith just shrugged again.

“It is true. I've never cared about it before but this year, I had to make sure it was perfect. Because of you.” He smiled earning a small blush from Lance.

“Well. You have succeeded. I am very impressed.” He admitted.

“Oh. You haven't seen the tree yet though.” Keith lead him to the gardens so he could see the best part. Once the sun set and the gardens were explored and the tree admired everyone filed into the ballroom for an evening of music an laughter. It wasn't long before the clock struck midnight alerting everyone it was officially Christmas morning. Maria had taken the children to bed much earlier in the evening and Keith was saying his farewells to people around the room but was more eager to steal Lance away and give him his gift he had prepared for him. Lance was talking with Shiro when Keith finally caught p to him.

“Good evening Your Highness” Shiro greeted with a bow and a warm smile.

“Shiro, I hope your night has been marvelous, I am surprised I do not see Adam?” He commented having not seen the other man at all that evening.

“Apparently he had to stay behind and finish a git for me? Silly really, I never expected him to miss such a night. It must be important.” Shiro said with a small shrug.

“I was also wanting to meet the infamous Adam I have heard so much about.” Lance said sipping his wine. He may have had a drink or two few many as he was far too warm and fuzzy for his own good. Keith seemed to notice the slightly tipsy smile on the boy's face and excused them for the evening.

“Tell Adam I send my best!” Keith called out leading Lance from the ballroom. 

 

The two boys walked in silence down the large hall their hands brushing each other's. It was proably the alcohol that had boosted Lance's courage as he grabbed Keith's hand entwining their fingers. Keith did nothing but squeeze back in reassurance as they strolled.

 

“Lance.” Keith started getting lance's attention. “Will you.. um. Come to my chambers? I have something for you.” He said and Lance's face grew redder by the second.

“O-of course. “ He sputtered and Keith reddened too and they walked again in silence both too awkward to look at each other. Keith broke to into a smile at their immaturity and soon was laughing as Lance looked over at him as if he had grown an extra head.

“This is the first time I have brought a boy to my chambers.” Keith said grinning over at Lance who just smiled shyly back.

“It is the first time I've been in another boy's chambers.” Lance laughed softly and followed Keith through the many halls and up the many stairs leading to the large door at the end of a winding hallway.

“You live awfully far away.” Lance said as his breathing was a little heavy. The sickness had taken so much out of him the stairs had winded him slightly. Keith frowned and hurried to open the door and let Lance in. Once they entered he shut the door before pulling Lance over to a chair.

“Sit and rest. I'm sorry. I should have carried you.” Keith said feeling Lance's face gently making sure he had no signs of sickness about him. Lance swatted his hands away softly with a smirk.

“I am quite alright. I will take some water if you have it? I may have drunken half my weight in wine tonight.” he laughed and Keith gladly poured him some water. Lance drank some before setting his cup down. Keith was rustling through some things in the bed chambers adjacent to the waiting room Lance was occupying.

“Alright, I have two things for you! One is more..um.. special than the other.” Keith said carrying two cloth covered mounds into the room.

“Oh Keith! You really shouldn't have. The clothes and invitation as plenty!” He gasped slightly seeing them. He had not expected gifts. Keith just shook his head and laid them down.

“Absolutely not! It's Christmas. I love giving people things, to show my admiration. There is plenty more for the rest of your family. They have to wait for tomorrow though. I want you to have yours tonight. “ He smiled but was in fact nervous. He had never really done gifts and was worried Lance would hate them. Lance shook his head slightly in disbelief but let Keith present him with the first present. 

“I had this custom built just for you.” Keith said as Lance carefully unfolded the soft velvet that covered the item. His eyes widened as the last flap fell revealing a jewel encrusted steel sword and scabbard. A lions head decorating the hilt.

“Oh..” He breathed his fingers grazing the surface. The hilt and scabbard embedded with Sapphires that shined magnificently in the candle light of the room.

“Keith.. It's..” He tried to find words but nothing came and Keith was even more worried.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously and Lance just hopped out of his chair.

“Like it? Keith! It's stunning! Can I see the blade?” He asked and Keith smiled and handed off the sword to the other boy who carefully pulled the weapon from it's case. A satisfying noise sounded as the metal slide past metal and he voiced his awe at the swirling design that decorated the blade.

“This is absolutely remarkable!” He said as he twirled the blade in his hand unable to tear his eyes away. Keith felt so much relief at his enthusiasm.

“I'm glad. I chose Sapphires because they're almost as dazzling as your eyes.” He sighed and showed him a few stances and helped him hook it up to his waist so he could carry it with him.

“I know your mother may not be as enthused as you are but I felt better about you having something to protect yourself and your family with.” Lance threw his arms around Keith and pulled him into tight hug.

“Thank you so much! It is such a wonderful gift I can not think of how I can pay you back” He said and Keith just returned the hug resting his face in the crook of his soft warm neck breathing in his scent with a smile. He had needed this for so long.

 

“Now. There is one more remember!” Keith said pulling away even though he never wanted to. Lance looked at him in disbelief at the prospect of another gift.

“This one is the more special one.” Keith smiled picking up the much smaller bundle. 

“More special? If this isn't special I can not fathom what that may be.” Lance said but took the small bundle from the King. He started unfolding the soft cloth and soon revealed a small box no bigger than his palm.

“Keith..” He started realizing very soon what type of box it was. Keith was quick to jump in a reassure him it was not a wedding ring. 

“Don't worry! I promise not to ask for your hand so soon.” Keith laughed at Lance's panic. Lance opened the lid revealing a small trinket on a chain. Lance carefully took it out and admired it. A small metal design weaving in between three loops each holding a small dangling charm. One of a swan, one of a lion, and one of an apple. Each charm tinkling as they move, small bells inside.

“Keith..it's beautiful” He exclaimed. Keith smiled and sat down patting the remaining space beside him. Lance sat down and Keith took his hand holding the trinket and pointed out the different charms.

“This was one of the first gifts my father gave to my mother.” He started. Lance immediately looked up shocked but Keith continued. “Each charm represents who they were and how they met. My mom, beautiful, graceful, was standing by the castle's pond watching the swans when my father.” he pointed to the intricately carved lions head. “The big fierce King, bumped into her. He said after looking into her eyes after the first time he was a goner.” Both boys laughed a bit. “So, I thought, after meeting you, and buying an apple.” he said gently stroking the small apple charm” And feeling the same way my father must have, I wanted to add it. And start our own story. And maybe, pass it along, to be filled more.”

“With our kids' stories?” Lance asked looking over. Keith's cheeks were burning at the prospect of a future and kids with the boy next to him but the way Lance was gazing at him, his eyes so open and hopeful it made Keith hopeful for that to become a reality.

“This..is amazing. I can't believe you could come up with something so.. special.” Lance smiled and clutched the charms to his chest “I absolutely love it. And I can not wait for more to be added possibly by our children.' he grinned leaning in leaving the softest kiss on the King's lips. Keith returned the kiss resting a palm on the boy's cheek. He was so relieved Lance hadn't laughed at his gifts but instead accepted them so openly and lovingly. He wondered if this is how his parents felt. If he was feeling the feelings they felt knowing they were with the one. Lance pulled away with bashful smile.

“Now, my gifts are no match to yours but I have two things for you as well. One is..more special than the other.” Lance smirked slightly and Keith's heart in that moment skipped a beat seeing the devious light in Lance's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMM.....I wonder what Lance has planned? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. Chapter 16

Keith's heart was beating wildly and it felt as if it would burst from his chest as Lance leaned in closer.

“Close your eyes” He said his voice soft and low sending a chill down Keith's spine. The King closed his eyes quickly overly excited for what he thought was to come. He heard rustling and felt his hand be lifted and something placed in his palm. He frowned slightly having expected a kiss but smiled again when Lance told him to open his eyes. He looked down and in his hand was a soft knitted pair of socks. The wool dyed a beautiful red and Keith's smile widened. He had been hoping to have gotten a pair of Lance's famous knitted socks. Keith felt them and admired how soft and squishy they were.

“Wow.. They're beautiful Lance. Thank you.” He said looking over at the blushing boy next to him.

“You like them? I'm glad.” Lance said with a small nervous smile. Lance scooted closer to the King closing the gap between them. 

“Want that second one now?” He asked looking over at Keith who just felt his stomach explode with butterflies yet again. Keith just nodded and closed his eyes more than ready. It didn't take long before he could feel the lightest touch of Lance's lips on his own and Keith was quick to lean in stealing the kiss. Lance was so unsure but it drove Keith mad. He just wanted to kiss him forever. Keith cupped both cheeks as he kissed the boy beside him. Before either of them knew it Lance was flat on his back and Keith was gazing down at the red faced boy beneath him. A blush crept up the back of his neck realizing their position and he hurried off allowing Lance to sit up.

“I'm sorry. I got a little ahead of myself.” Keith stammered his whole face red now. He scratched the back of his neck shamed he had allowed himself to get so reckless. He didn't want to scare the poor boy off. Lance just sat up with a lopsided smile,his hair sticking out every which way.

“No apologies needed Your Highness. I quite enjoyed myself.” he almost giggled. Between the nerves and the alcohol he hadn't minded whatsoever. Keith just smiled a bit and held out a hand to help him up. Lance gently took his newest trinket and held it out for Keith before turning his back to him.

“Could you help?” He asked and Keith smiled and gladly looped the chain around the boys neck clasping it before leaving a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“There. Now you can look down and remember just how cheesy I was tonight.” Keith teased and Lance just shrugged.

“I absolutely love cheesy Keith so it will be only happy memories.” The two boys just stood staring at each other with stupid smiles before a oft knock came on the door. Keith was snapped out of his trance and remembered just how late it was. Thomas called from the other side of the door.

“Your Majesty? Are you ready for bed?” 

“Just a moment!” Keith called back. Keith held out his arm for Lance. “Shall I escort you to your chambers for the evening?” Lance took his arm with a grin.

“If you insist. I'd surely get lost anyways.” Lance replied and allowed Keith to lead him out of the room. Thomas stepped to the side and bowed.

“I'll be back shortly. You may ready my room. Thank you, Thomas.” Keith said as they passed and the boy hurried in to complete his tasks. The two boys walked in a comfortable silence through the now empty halls. They passed a few people, mostly guards as they crossed the castle towards the McClain's chambers. Lance's free hand was resting on his new sword admiring the smooth cold metal of the hilt knowing his mother would not be so pleased. He would deal with that later. Soon they arrived outside the door to Lance's room. 

“Will you need anything tonight? I can send someone?” Keith asked reluctantly releasing Lance's arm. Lance just raised an eyebrow.

“I can undress myself. Thank you though.” He said and Keith just rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can. “ He smiled. He hated how his mind took Lance's words and now he could only think of what Lance will be doing behind that door very shortly. 

“Well. I will leave you to it then.. Um. Goodnight.” Keith said. He turned to head away but Lance stopped him.

“Hey! “ He called taking his hand. The boy leaned in kissing him one last time lingering for a few seconds.

“Merry Christmas.” He said.

“Merry Christmas Lance.” He watched as the boy disappeared behind the door and practically floated back to his own chambers wanting to sleep so the new day could come sooner. 

 

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP” Lance was jostled awake by his three siblings who were now jumping on his bed wildly shouting. Lance shot up thinking the castle was on fire but soon remembered it was just excitement for Christmas and calmed down.

“Good Lord you frightened me” He mumbled falling backwards and snuggling back into the warm covers. He groaned as the children just bothered him more until he was dragged up from bed. He groaned and followed the noise out to the living area of his room and saw that Maria was already dressed in a gorgeous velvet gown. 

“Merry Christmas Lance!” She said scooping him into a tight hug and leaving kisses all over his face.

“Morning Mama” Lance just mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Staying up past midnight with the King was probably a bad idea as he was exhausted. He yawned and flopped himself down on one of the plush arm chairs by the roaring fireplace and sighed happily. He could really get used to this.. The three children were soon rounded up to get dressed leaving Lance alone and in peace and quiet. It only lasted a few moments as a knock was heard. Lance sat up curious and invited the visitor in. Three women walked in holding a pile of what seemed to be Lance's outfit for the day. Man he was really being spoiled. 

 

It wasn't long before Lance was fully dressed in clothes far too fine for him but he had to admit he looked good. 

“Breakfast will be starting soon so come to the dining hall when you're ready.” One of the seamstresses said as they were making their way out. Lance gently touched the trinket around his neck and couldn't help but smile at the memory of last night. He was nervous to see the King as always but more so excited now. What a change to have happened. 

By the time Lance had made it to the dining hall loud voices of cheer were heard as everyone from court was eating and drinking and celebrating the holiday. Lance looked around trying to spot his family and felt an arm creep around his waist.

“You look stunning as always.” Keith said quietly into his ear. Keith was lucky he had spoke or he may have accidentally been punched creeping up on him like that.

“You can't sneak up on someone like that” Lance hissed glancing back at the King who was just grinning smugly.

“Sorry.” He said with no sympathy in his voice. “Shall we? I'm starved.” He said and Lance had to agree and the two walked into the hall. Keith's arm slipped fro his waist to grip his hand uncaring of the lingering gazes. No one seemed to mind much as they just continued on with their morning. Keith walked to the end of one of the long tables and motioned for Lance to take a seat next to his own chair. Lance happily sat down seeing his family already seated. They were of course already digging in to the delicious foods around them. Lance piled up his own plate of foreign foods and happily conversed with the people around him. After breakfast was over Keith stood up silencing the room.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to all. As you are aware there are many festivities and events in the castle today so please enjoy yourselves. This evening we will be sending off lanterns to mark the end of another great year together. As well as to celebrate those who could not be with us today.” he glanced at Lance who just kept his eyes down. His whole family wishing Sophia could be here. It was the first holiday without her and it was hard to bear. “I will also be riding into town and spreading cheer so any and all is welcome to join. Until then, be merry.” Everyone applauded and Keith took his seat again and the room resumed their morning. Keith leaned over taking Lance's hand in his own leaving a kiss on the back of it.

“You okay?” He asked and Lance looked over and smiled a bit.

“Yes. I just wish we could all be together is all.” He said and Keith just smiled hoping to brighten the mood. He looked round and got the McClain family's attention.

“I have gifts for all of you. If you're ready for them?” Of course the children jumped up and were bouncing with excitement and Lance beamed thankful for Keith to have stopped their sorrow for a little while. “Come on then!” He called and all six of them made their way out of the dining hall. He lead them into the crown room where there was a large pile of beautifully wrapped boxes. Everyone oohed and aahed and Keith had them all sit before passing the gifts out. Maria was gifted 2 new dresses as well as shoes. She was also informed that the castle would be sending weekly packages of food to last them through the winter and she immediately broke down into tears relieved her family wouldn't go hungry again. Next was Veronica who also got new dresses but also a few new dolls that were beautiful carved and sewn, full of jewels and small outfits for the doll as well. She squealed and immediately ran off to play with her new friends. Luis and Marco were given a few outfits but also a new pair of overalls for playing outside to keep their clothes nice. Marco was given a slingshot and Luis a small practice bow. The boys were beyond excited and Maria was already warning them of the dangers earning a laugh from everyone. Next Lance was presented with a large box of clothes as well and he was reluctant to accept them after the gifts last night but Keith insisted. 

“Now. There is one more gift. It is outside though. A little too large to bring inside.' Keith explained as he lead them to the stables. Lance's jaw dropped seeing the prettiest bay standing adorned in boys. 

“You didn't..” he said and the kids ran up to the horse scouting excitedly. The horse snorted but allowed the children to hug, pet, and climb all over her for the next hour or so.

“I can't believe this.. It's just.. too much.' Lance said as Thomas gladly lead the horse giving the children rides around the courtyard. Keith just shrugged.

“I have to keep you around somehow.” he joked and Lance just looked sideways at him.

“Trust me. You bribing us with amazing gifts is a good place to start.” He joked back and they both watched the children enjoy their newest gift.

“Have you decided on a name?” Keith asked

“I think we decided to name her Kova. The younger ones came up with it. It has a nice ring to it.” Lance replied. Maria was calling out now that the children should come inside and warm up as the air was near freezing. Lance had been hoping for snow all day but none yet. The horse was brought in and made comfortable before everyone returned inside the castle to defrost. They sat around the fire exchanging stories of past holidays and family and soon the younger two were snoring softly on the furniture and Veronica was still playing with her dolls. Maria was happily knitting humming softly as her fingers worked the soft yarn.

Lance was content watching his family safe and warm but looked over feeling Keith gently poke his knee. Keith looked at him with a small smirk and a look that seemed a little too mischievous for anyone's good.

“Wanna go on a ride?” He asked quietly and Lance glanced at his mother and smiled as they two snuck away. 

 

“Okay. I changed my mind.” Lance said and was stopped as Keith gripped the back of his riding cloak.

“Oh no you don't. Come on. You scared?” He challenged and Lance just swallowed hard looking at the now saddled horse. He just nodded quickly.

“Yes. I am scared” He admitted and Keith threw his head back laughing.

“Come on. I won't let you get hurt. Kova is gentle. She let all your siblings ride her didn't she?” Lance sighed knowing he was being ridiculous. She was just so tall. One of the stable boys bent to help Lance mount Kova and Keith showed him where to place his feet and hands for the smoothest mount. It took a couple tries but Lance was finally propped upright on the back of the horse and was actually not dying. Lance grinned pleased with himself but Kova snorted and shook her head sending Lance into a panicked fury. Keith cackled as he brought Red up to stand beside his nervous companion.

“Calm down. They can sense your unease. She has you. Now, you just have to trust her.” Keith said and leaned over making sure Lance's riding cloak was secure and snug so he would stay warm.

“You ready?” he asked and Lance just shook his head. Keith chuckled and started off out of the courtyard and Lance gently urged Kova forward. He shrieked as she started forward excitedly wanting to catch up to Red. 

“Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.” Lance chanted as he was bent over gripping her leads and mane for dear life. Keith raised an eyebrow at the pitiful display of horsemanship but kept Red at a steady walk. Lance took a deep breath and sat back up and adjusted in his saddle and started feeling a bit more confident after a while. They stopped at he gates and waited for them to open before proceeding.

“We are going for a short ride. We will return soon. If anyone asks, we uh..”Keith thought of a good excuse. “Actually, if anyone asks tell them I'm taking my partner on a ride because I say so and I want to.” he told the gates guard and they just bowed. Keith smiled and glanced over at Lance who just grinned back. Keith was the King. He could take his boy out for a ride whenever he damned well pleased. 

“Ready?” Keith asked and Lance just groaned as Keith trotted away. Lance sighed and started praying to the Gods as he nudged Kova into a trot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the story so far??? I'm enjoying writing it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Warning: The end gets a lil spicy. Not crazy though. Just a lil make out sesh is all!

The two boys were slowly making their way through the apple orchards that were now bare due to winter's cold. Lance had gotten used to riding shortly after they had left and was actually enjoying himself. He had always wanted to ride and it was exciting he had his own horse now. Him and the King could ride together whenever they wanted.

“It seems so long ago. That we were dancing here.” Keith said his own mind going back in time to the late summer day he had found Lance snoozing under and apple tree while Kaltenecker grazed. It seemed so long ago yet it had only been a few months. A lot has happened in those few months though but Keith was pleased with the outcome. Please he had Lance riding at his side now. Lance just nodded remembering the day as well. 

“It does hm? The orchards are so sad bare like this. I can't wait for next summer. To smell the apples again.” Lance said breathing in the air. It was cold, crisp, and refreshing but he preferred the sweet aroma of ripe apples over this any day. 

They rode in silently just admiring the frosty branches and the frozen Earth beneath the horses hooves. They soon arrived at the edge of the orchard and Keith brought red to a halt.

“We should head back.” He said with a small frown. He would much rather ride away deeper into the countryside but knew he had a busy day as King. Lance turned Kova around and threw a wink behind him as a challenge before urging Kova into a full gallop leaving the King behind.

“Hey!” He called gladly accepting, racing after the boy. They made it back to the castle in record time both boys panting from the excitement. Keith came over once he dismounted putting his leather gloved hands over Lance's red wind burned cheeks to hopefully warm them. Lance smiled and placed his own hands over Keith's.

“My hero.” He said his face already warming under the King's touch. More so from the nerves than the actual touch, but warmth nonetheless. Keith grinned and left a soft kiss on his cold nose before taking Lance's hand and heading back inside.

“Thank goodness you've returned your Majesty! Everyone is in a fit about your dedlay!” Hunk cried out seeing Keith enter the castle. Shiro was right behind him along with msot of his council. Keith tried his best to keep a pleasant smile on his face for the holidays.

“Sorry. I just thought I would let Lance test out his gift.” He said and Hunk just smiled in relief. He turned to Thomas who was waiting for a job.

“Boy! Put on the kettle. Make some tea to thaw out these men so they can go into town!” Thomas bowed and ran off to fetch some hot drinks. The council men grouped up and were talking in hushed voices among themselves. Shiro walked over and bowed quickly.

“Merry Christmas,Your Highness” He said but Keith just pulled him into a hug.

“Merry Christmas Shiro” He said and pulled away. Shiro had just returned from the coast, he had been keeping tabs on Zarkon that morning.

“Any news to report?” Keith asked as the three men made their way to one of the lounges for them to take a seat.

“None sir. No movement from any of Zarkon's fleet. I do not know what they are waiting for but I'm uneasy..” Shiro said taking a seat across from the King and Lance. Lance was laying back with a small yawn clearly exhausted from the morning's activities. Keith smiled fondly with slight amusement. The day had just begun, sadly for Lance. Keith felt in his gut something was bound to happen eventually. Why would they just be waiting a few miles off their shores? To scare them? To send a threat? Or were they actually planning on attacking?

“An Alfor? Has he sent word as to his alliance?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded and sat back getting comfortable.

“He has readied his men on their borders. He sent a few fleets as well. They are waiting for word to close in. They are ready when and if we need them.” Keith chewed his lip in thought and Lance sat up quickly.

“Wait wait wait? Are we in like a war or something?” He asked finally actually paying attention to the conversation. Keith thought maybe he should have excused themselves from Lance's presence not having remembered the boy was unaware. Keith looked at Shiro for help and Lace looked between the two.

“Yes..” Shiro started but quickly added. “You should not worry though. We will not let them lay a foot on our soil.” Shiro assured and Lance just looked skeptical.

“Why wouldn't you tell people?” He asked and it was Keith that answered.

“We do not want to scare people. The less the people know the better. Until the threat is larger we can keep it quiet. Plus, It's the holidays. No one wants war on their minds.”

“But you guys have.. You've been having to worry about this the whole time?” Keith shrugged.

“It comes with the job.” He sighed running a hand through his hair. “It's fine Lance. Don;t worry yourself. It'll be fine.” Keith said resting a reassuring hand on Lance's knee. Thomas appeared with a tray of steaming cups for each of them. 

“Thank you Thomas. Take the rest of the day off. Enjoy your Christmas.” Keith ordered with a friendly smile. Thomas beamed and bowed quickly excusing himself before running off. Lance sipped his tea his own mind now worried about what was happening. He had no idea this was going on. 

“Hurry and drink. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Keith said sipping his own. 

 

Not long after Keith was being hustled into the carriage while Lance was kissing his family goodbye. They decided to stay back and play around the castle.

“Be safe” Maria said leaving a kiss on his cheek. Lance waved a farewell before taking a seat next to Keith on a very plush bench in the carriage. Lance wiggled getting comfortable.

“Man. This is really quite comfortable.” he remarked and Keith just shook his head slightly.

“You find joy in the smallest things don’t you?’ 

“It’s not a bad thing. “ Lance said in his defense and Keith wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer as the carriage started moving. It was just the two of them in the carriage so Keith took advantage of their alone time. He nuzzled into Lance’s neck leaving the lightest of kisses on his neck making him squirm. 

“Are you warm enough?” Keith asked softly looking at the boy next to him before pulling his cloak around him tighter.

“I will be plenty warm if you keep kissing me like that.” Lance mumbled his face reddening by the second. Keith just smirked and leaned back over.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you cold now would I?” He said before resuming his gentle assault on Lance. “You smell so good.” Keith mumbled against the soft skin of his throat working his way along every inch of exposed skin he could get his lips on. Keith blamed the holiday spirit for his sudden lust but Lance just looked too damn good today not to taste a little. 

“K-keith” Lance sputtered feeling the hint of teeth. Keiht pulled away slightly looking up at him. “We shouldn’t..” He said and Keith pouted a bit.

“And why not? It is a long ride to the town. What else would we do/” He asked not wanting to push Lance into anything but his whole body ached to just kiss the life out of this kid. Lance swallowed hard and looked around as if people could see. The windows of the carriage covered in a dark tapestry shutting out the world. Lance looked back over at Keith and the look of hunger in his eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Here he was, actually being wanted by someone, someone so good to him. He should feel lucky, should want to right? Then why was he so nervous? 

“Lance. It’s okay to be nervous.’ Keith said siting back giving him some room.

“I know this is all new for you and that’s okay. Just tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable.” Keith said resting a hand on Lance's.

“I know..I just.. I want to. I just.. am scared?” He said chewing his lip nervously.

“Why?” Keith asked. “Scared I’ll make you do something you don’t want to?” Lance just shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t know. Scared that this may just be some dream or something. Or that if I allow myself to really just..open up that one day you might decide you don’t want some poor farm boy anymore and I don’t know how well I could handle that. “ Keith frowned a bit at that.

“Why would I think that? I’ve tried so hard to get you here. Does that not prove that I’m interested in more than a short term thing?” Lance looked over at Keith wishing he could just put into words what he was feeling.

“I’m scared of you leaving me like my father left my mother. They seemed so happy for so long and one night he just packed his things and left. It destroyed my mother. She wasn’t the same after and I am terrified of breaking like she did. It’s stupid I know.  
” he groaned hiding his face in his hands. Why did he have to dampen the mood with his insecurities. Keith just scooted over wrapping both arms around him and resting his head against his. 

“I’m sorry your father left Lance. I’m sorry it hurt you and your family but I can promise you, with every inch of my being, that I’m not like him and will not hurt you like him. I will do everything in my power to protect you from anything that could harm you. Every breath I breathe will go towards making sure you and your family are never hurt again. I can’t tell why I feel this strongly. I know I’ve only known you for a short time, but ever since I met you at the market I’ve felt such a strong connection to you. Shiro told me that my mother was always talking about meeting the right one. That the world seems to be so..dull without them around. After meeting you, all I wanted to do was find you again. Being near you brings color to my life and joy and I know that’s cheesy, God, I’ve turned into a romantic monster but damn it Lance I care so deeply about you and I would do anything to keep you here, with me, and happy. Now. Hush with your frowning and kiss me” He finished and Lance was shocked and just stared at him trying to process the monologue he had just given.

“Oh..” Was all he could say and Keith laughed a bit.

“I just poured my heart out and you say ‘oh?’” He laughed a little harder and leaned over kissing Lance.

“You are strange Lance McClain” He mumbled and Lance leaned in kissing him back all his worries seeming to have disappeared. After that the carriage ride couldn’t be long enough. Two cloaks were thrown onto the other side of the carriage and the temperature inside had raised to a cozy level as the two made use of their time.

Keith was above Lance exploring his collar bone with his mouth, his hands exploring the rest of him and Lance was just barely handling it. A few buttons later Keith was working his way down Lance’s torso and each bump in the road made Lance yip in shock and they just laughed and continued. 

“I can’t believe I’m almost half naked in your carriage. What if someone sees?!” Lance gasped as Keith’s tongue flicked out over one of his nipples. “Jesus Kith” he hissed earning a shit eating grin from the boy on top of him.

“Stop worrying so much. You’re enjoying it aren’t you? It’s Christmas right? A day for joy.” He said in his defense as his hands rested on the boys hips. Keith left one more kiss before starting to button Lance’s shirt. Lance watched him a bit confused and when Keith sat up and wiggled off him Lance sat up too.

“Sorry. I should stop though. Before things get a little too out of hand.” Keith smiled at the flushed boy across from him. Lance just nodded his mind still racing. 

“No hurry and put your cloak on before the chill sets in.” Keith said helping Lance back into his warm furs. Once both boys were a little more settled down Lance snuggled into Keith’s side and they finished the ride with soft chatter, both now much more at ease and Keith had to admit, Lance looked good glowing like he was. A good make out session could do that to ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't decided how NSFW to actually make this fic cx Like obviously I'd keep it classy and romantic but idk? What do y'all think? Naughty or NIce?


	18. Chapter 18

Lance wasn't aware of how much time passed before the carriage rolled to a halt. A minute? Ten? His mind was still a blur from the recent events with the King. Keith was sitting next to him cool as a cucumber though not seeming fazed. Lance pulled aside the tapestry and peeked out the carriage window and a small gasp escaped seeing he sheer amount of people outside cheering for their King. 

“Keith... I don't think I can do this.” Lance said softly his stomach exploding with nerves. Here he was, about to give himself away that he was with the King to all these people. He wasn't ready for this. His mind was going to exploded but it ceased once Lance felt Keith's hand creep into his own.

“Calm down. You'll do great. Just smile and wave. You don't have to talk to anyone if you wish not to.” Keith said giving the boy a reassuring squeeze. Lance just swallowed hard trying to build courage and gave a small nod. He was ready he guesses. The carriage latch was heard sliding open and soon the door opened allowing the chorus of cheers too come in full force. At least half the town was in this one square if not more. Keith walked out first thanking the doorman for his help before holding out his hand to help Lance out. The cheers were silenced as Lance stepped out. He couldn't bring himself to look up after only seeing three astonished faces. He felt every eye on him and Keith squeezed his hand softly again going him a small smile of encouragement. Keith squared his shoulders and lifted his chin before leading Lance through the path of shocked people and onto the small stage in the middle of the square. Lance noticed three other smaller carriages had pulled up behind the one he had rode in and was curious as to what was inside. His thoughts were interrupted as Keith began speaking to his people.

“Good afternoon everyone and Merry Christmas. I bring you gifts and joy as I do every year, but..” He trailed off looking over at Lance unable to contain his excited grin.

“This year I have brought you something more. I wanted to introduce you all to this boy here. His name is Lance. I want all of you to welcome him as if he was your Prince. After all, I wish to make him such shortly.” Keith finished and Lance felt like he was about to pass out and only a heartbeat went by before the whole crowd erupted in cheers again. Many people shouting congratulations while others just shouted for the hell of it. Lance smiled nervously and glanced at Keith his whole body tingling and red in a blush. Keith was just beaming at his people overjoyed at their reaction. Yes, some people left in disgust and others uninterested but the majority were ready to except this new way of life. Ready to accept Lance as their... HOLY CROW HE SAID THEIR PRINCE. Lance's mind blanked realizing what Keith had meant. He could only stand stock still staring as it dawned on him that Keith had every intention of trying to wed him. So soon? Lance felt nauseous but feeling Keith shift beside him and turn towards him helped ease his mind. He was okay. This was okay.

“Lance..I'm sorry if this is too much..” Keith said gently seeing Lance's pale face. Maybe he had gone too far? Lance just took a deep breath and turned to Keith his whole face brightening and opening up into the widest smile Keith has seen yet and it left him awestruck.

“It was perfect.” Lance said and Keith's own smile matched Lance's. 

Keith lead Lance down the steps and they were instantly swarmed with people. Lance had never had so many hands on him at once. They just wanted to greet him but he had to admit it was a little overwhelming.

“Hi.. Hello” Lance greeted as they practically swam through the crowds. Keith's hand held onto Lane's firmly as they made their way towards the three other carriages. Lance waved as he went hoping to make a good impression and not look like he was totally freaking out, which he totally was.  
Once they safely made it to the carriages some of the King's guards held the crowd back giving them some space.

“Now, Lance. Inside each carriage we have gifts for everyone. Give as much as you want to as many as you want. These are your people now. Go say hi.” Keith grinned and Lance just paled again at the thought. His people? The carriage doors were opened to reveal mounds of different things. Gold coins, blankets, food. Lance had never seen so much, and three carriages full. Lance actually started getting excited, excited to share this with his people. The people he had grown up with, the people he was just mere months ago. To share this on a Holiday made his heart warm. Lance was handed a basket to fill before heading out to the masses and handing out presents. Lance heaved his heavy basket and happily handed the items out introducing himself and trying his best to get to know them. He looked over seeing Keith greeting them happily and handing out his own basket of goodies. 

It took about 2 hours to pass out the stores of their presents and soon everyone was happily walking home with full arms and full hearts. Lance had never spoken to so many people in is life but was happy to have met so many sweet people. They were all so excit4ed for him too. It was an amazing thing to see. He had expected so much worse. Lance noticed an older lady crouched down behind the fountain a couple feet away. She was in nothing but rags and was holding out a small dish. Lance's heart sank a bit realizing she seemed blind and maybe missed out on the gift giving. Luckily he had a few gold coins and a blanket left and headed over to the woman.

“Hello there.” he called as to not frighten her by his sudden appearance.

“Hello?” She asked looking around her free hand waving in front of her to feel who ever was there. Lance crouched down and took her hand gently.

“Merry Christmas” he said and placed the few gold coins in her palm before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

“T-thank you sir..” she said her smile widening. “It's been years since I have been given a present..” She said and Lance decided to take a seat.

“What's your name?” He asked and the woman pulled the warm blanket around herself and getting into a comfortable position. 

“The people call me Haggar.” She replied her voice holding slight tones of bitterness. Lance cocked his head slightly and frowned.

“Haggar? Is that your true name?” He asked sensing her displeasure with the nickname. She shrugged and frowned a bit.

“My name is Honerva sir. The people seem to forget that though.” She said with a sigh. She tried to replace it with a smile though looking over at where she heard the voice coming from, her grayed over eyes so deep and full of sorrow.

“What's your name my boy?” She asked and Lance grinned.

“My name is Lance. Lance McClain. It's nice to meet you Honerva.” He said and the woman took n a small look of confusion.

“Lance huh? Like, the King's boy?” She asked and Lance just laughed a bit.

“Yes Ma'am. The one and only.” He said and he woman seemed to be thinking hard and Lance went to continue to conversation but heard Keith calling.

“Oh. Excuse me. I must be heading back.” Lane stood and brushed off his pants before giving Honerva's hand one more gentle squeeze.

“Have a blessed day, Honerva.” he said and wandered back over to Keith leaving the woman in rags to look after him her eyes slowly regaining their full color and her grin widened a bit as she looked at her new gifts from the King's pet.

“Well, Lance McClain. It was certainly nice to finally meet you too.” Now she had a face to go with the name she had been hearing floating around. A face and a name to report back to Zarkon. 

Keith smiled as Lance approached seeing his basket empty.

“So, as bad as you thought?” Keith asked and helped Lance into their carriage before seating himself next to him. Lance's cheeks and nose were rosy red from the cold outside and Keith placed his gloved hands on each cheek and left a quick kiss to his nose in hopes of warming him up. Lance smiled gratefully and nodded into his warm hands.

“It was amazing Keith. I met so many kind people.” he said and Keith just grinned pleased to hear it. He too was impressed with how well things had gone. No trouble, just the way he liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

Once back at the castle the festivities continued. Dancing, laughter, singing. It was truly a spectacular night and Keith was rather bummed it was coming to an end as he stood in the doorway of Lance's chambers. Knowing he shouldn't go in. After the carriage ride his mind had been lingering a little too long and was worried he would not be able to control himself. Lance seemed tired anyways. A lot happened that day. He needed some good rest.

“Good night Lance.” Keith said breaking the silence. Lance smiled and leaned over giving him one last kiss.

“Merry Christmas” He said before shutting the door softly leaving Keith on the other side. Keith turned and stated his long walk back to his own chambers, anxiously awaiting the time they would be in the same one. 

The next morning came too quickly noted a rather grumpy Keith. The castle was a buzz with the decorations and such being taken down and stored. It was so loud he just wanted some peace and quiet. He was heading to Lance's chamber to steal him away into the gardens for a nice morning. To his surprise a flurry of boy crashed into him causing him to stumble, barely righting himself before falling to the ground.

“Hey!” He grumped and realized it was Lance, in a state of panic. Keith immediately grabbed him gently his heart eating faster all ready.

“Lance? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” He asked and Lance was patting himself down as if he was looking for something.

“It's gone Keith..I-I don't know... I mean.” He gasped out of breath from his worried state. “It's just gone!” Keith rested his hands on the poor boys' shoulders trying to calm him.

“Just breath. What's gone?” Keith asked clearly. Had someone robbed him? Taken the sword? Lance's hand went to his throat as the boy looked grief stricken.

“The trinket. It's gone” He wailed softly his eyes ready getting teary. Keith had to bite his cheek as to not laugh in his face. He was so distressed over that thing?

“Lance. It's okay. Just calm down. It's here somewhere. Where was the last place you've seen it?” Keith asked and allowed Lane a few moments to calm down before replying.

“I fell asleep with it on my neck I swear! I fall asleep to them tinkling together and I woke up and it wasn't there anymore!” Keith smiled a bit.

“Have you checked your covers?” He asked and Lance froze and a small look of shame passed his face.

“No..” H admitted feeling silly to have caused such a ruckus and it could have just fallen off. Keith allowed his laugh to slip out that time and linked their arms.

“Then let's go look. I'll help.” It wasn't the peaceful gardens but at least it was Lance.

 

“I told you it's gone” Lance cried flopping dramatically on his chaise. Keith was stumped indeed. No sign of the trinket lost in the covers, or under the bed. They tore apart the whole room.

“It's okay Lance. It has to be here somewhere. It'll show up, promise.” Keith tried to reassure him but Lance looked so defeated.

“I'm sorry.. I never wanted to lose it.. “ Lance felt awful, it had been his mother's and he went and lost it. Keith took a seat next to Lance and took his hands in his own.

“Stop that. It's not lost. Just misplaced. Yesterday was a crazy day, you may have just sat it somewhere and not remembered okay? It'll be found.” Keith smiled reassuringly and Lance just sighed but nodded. He would find it. It was so special to him. Once Lance was calm and collected the two made their way to the gardens finally. Lance seemed sullen and it made Keith frown a bit. The kid really felt bad about losing the trinket. 

“Hey. Stop for a minute” Keith said pulling Lance's hands so he was facing him.

“I'm sorry you're upset. I know it was important to you, but it's a beautiful morning and I want to share it with you and your sad face is making me sad. “ Keith said and poked at Lance's pouty cheeks.

“Come on. Where's that smile I fell in love with.?” Keith poked more and Lane tried to hide the smile that was escaping.

“Stop.” he pushed Keith's prodding fingers away and flashed a giant cheesy smile.

“I'll take it” Keith grinned glad Lance was already in a better mood. The two boys walked arm in arm taking in the new sunlight dancing around the gardens, The flowers were mostly gone but there were still the hedges and the pond. Now, frozen.

“Wait..” Lance stopped looking horrified at the frozen pond.

“Are..the swans..?” He said wondering if the poor things were frozen below. Keith laughed again and grabbed his hand leading him on.

“No Lance. The swans are not frozen. They moved out of the pond for the winter.” The boy was just too passionate, his heart too big and caring. It was all new to Keith. He never would have second guess the swans and never cared if they had frozen to death or not. Yet here Lance was fretting the birds were swansicles. 

 

Now, hours later Keith was seated taking care of kingly duties sadly. He never got a break did he?

“Your Majesty..” Cardinal Hunk bowed as he walked into the throne room. “We have not heard back from the informant we sent to visit King Lubos, as of now, as the days have passed since Zarkon's threat, we can assume he will not return and that Lubos has accepted Zarkon's deal.” Keith sighed. That wasn't good news.

“Alright.. Takashi, any news from the Coast?” He asked Shiro who shook his head.

“No Your Majesty. No movement. I have not a clue what they are planning.” That also wasn't good news.

“Does anyone have any good news? Please? Anyone?” Keith asked looking around at tall the faces of the men in his council. They all murmured no's and shook their heads. Keith sighed rubbing his face in frustration. What was Zarkon waiting for?! Keith looked up hearing rpaid footsteps approaching. The doors burst open as a very weary soldier stumbled in. Keith was at his feet in seconds as some men rushed over to help the man.

“Your Highness! I have..” He panted and held up a small box tied with twine. “From.. The Coast. One of Zarkon's men delivered it.” He said and passed off the suspicious box to Shiro who examined it.

“Give it to me.” Keith ordered and Shiro reluctantly handed it over.

“Be careful...” he warned and Keith just waved him off. He undid the twine and was really hoping a small scroll of a truce was inside. Little chances but it was the only thing he could think of. Upon opening it a small piece of parchment with two words scribbled on it stared at him causing his blood to run cold before even seeing what was inside.

'Found Him'

Keith took the piece of paper out with trembling hands and felt a wave of nausea hit him as he stared down inside the box. The trinket Lance had lost that morning sat in the box. They new about Lance. They were in his room last night and this was a threat. One Keith would not take lightly. His whole being igniting in such a rage I scared him but the thought of any harm coming to Lance had his blood boiling. They were sending a threat, telling him they could find Lance easily again. They were toying with him.. If they wanted him dead they would have killed him in his sleep no? Keith was not a fan of games. Especially ones that involved someone he cared about. This game of Zarkon's had gone on for long enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay. College finals are upon me and have taken all my time. Here is a super short update so you guys don't get too bored waiting! Next update coming soon, promise!

“Takashi, Bring Lance to me. Do not give anything away. I do not want him to worry.” Keith said after the council had cleared out. He held the trinket tightly against his chest willing his heart to slow. Just the thought of someones grimy hands on Lance while he was so vulnerable had is stomach twisted in knots. He needed to post a guard outside his chambers from now on. Once Shiro left Keith sat down gazing at the piece of jewelry in his hands lost in thought. His head snapped up hearing approaching footsteps. He plastered on as authentic of a smile as he could seeing Lance enter the throne room.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked coming in. He wasn't sure what he was needed for but hoped everything was alright.

“Of course! But look what I happened to find lying around.” Keith said holding up the charms. Lance's eyes widened and he broke out into a huge smile.

“You found it!!” He shrieked happily skipping over. Keith smiled for real this time seeing how happy he was to have it returned to him.

“Turn around” Kith said and Lance obeyed allowing Keith to re-chain it around his neck. It better not come off ever again. Lance was beyond glad to have it back. He had been so worried. 

“Where did you find it?” He asked impressed with Keith's discovery. Keith held his breath as his mind raced for a good area to have found it. Crap..

“He found it walking back from your chambers. You must have dropped it at some point.” Shiro luckily filled in and Lance sighed in relief.

“Silly me..” He said his fingers lightly brushing the charms. Keith's stomach twisted more wishing he could just tell Lance the danger he was in, but he couldn't. He never wanted Lane to be scared. 

“All is well now. Sorry for taking you away from your afternoon.” Keith said and Lance just rolled his eyes.

“Trust me. It's never a chore to see you.” He said earning a small smile from Keith. 

“Sadly, I must continue with my duties for a little while longer. I'll find you soon okay? Go have fun, for the both of us.” Keith gave Lance a quick kiss before Lance headed out with a final wave.

Keith glanced over at his brother feeling the man's gaze burning holes into the side of hies head.

“You're not going to tell him?” Shiro asked. He wasn't angry, just concerned.

“Shiro I can't. I do not wish him to be scared.” Keith sighed running a hand through his hair as he realized it had become a nervous habit. 

“Keith.. I know it's scary but he should know he's a target. I mean, he's already been near his assassin and he hasn't known. I think it would be better to know than to be in the dark. Especially if it meant his life as in danger.” Keith just shook his head.

“I..can't. It's my decision.” He finished and Shiro could only nod. He knew Keith was not open to negotiate.

“Very well. I would tell Adam though..” He trailed off and expected a glare or some snarky comment but instead Keith just looked at him like he had solved world huger.

“Shiro! That's perfect!” He exclaimed already pacing in furious circles.

“No one knows about Adam! He's like.. a ghost. People know of him but they haven't really met him!” Shiro raised an eyebrow wondering what the point was.

“Lance can go stay with Adam! For only a little while so we can clean up this Zarkon mess and he'll be safe. No one would think to find him there!” 

“Keith..” Shiro started but stopped himself. Of course he was worried putting Adam in harms way. But Keith had a point. Adam wasn't well known and no one would think to look there. 

“I know this is putting Adam at risk but it's the only safe place I can think of. I couldn't possibly keep him here or send him home. “

“I think that's best then. I'll bring Adam in and we will discuss it.”

“Thank you Shiro”

 

“So.. you’re saying you want Lance to come stay with me for a.. mens weekend?” Adam asked cocking his head. “I have only spoken to Lance a few times but surely he doesn’t seem dumb enough to believe that? Why not just tell him? He’d understand. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind hiding from a crazed assassin out to kill him right?” Keith sighed at Adam’s statement. He was right. He should just tell Lance but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

“Adam. I don’t care what or how, convince him and take him with you. If anything happens to him..” Keith just trailed off not knowing. He couldn’t fathom what he’d do, he just knew it would be bad.

“Very well..” Adam said not wanting to argue with his King. “I will do my best Your Majesty.”

“Good. I am glad to hear it.” Keith turned to the boy beside him.

“Thomas, please fetch Lance for me. Make sure you keep the air light. This is going to be a good thing, he must not sense any worry.” Thomas bowed and took his leave going to track down the boy on everyone’s mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update in honor of the Season 8 trailer coming out today!

“Do I have to? Like..really really have to” Lance pouted as his things were being loaded into a small, unmarked carriage. Keith helped fix the collar of his coat so no cold could creep in.

“It will be fun, Lance. I'm doing this for you. Adam has lots of things planned. Your family will be home safe, I'll keep an eye on them. Go enjoy yourself. Think of it like.. a vacation!” Keith smiled trying to cheer Lance up. He hadn't seemed to enthusiastic about the idea of the plans but his King was practically ordering this so he had no choice.

“I'll miss you.” Lance grumped and earned a small kiss.

“You'll be back soon. Promise.” Keith gave one more kiss before backing away and letting Lance enter the carriage. Shiro was seated inside personally escorting him. Once the carriage started rolling Lance glanced at Shiro ho was trying to avert his gaze and stare out the small window.

“What's going on?” Lace asked and Shiro took on a look of mock confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Lance just crossed his arms.

“A vacation? Really? It was just Christmas. Who needs a vacation after Christmas? Nothing against Adam but why would I want to go stay with your fiance? Something's going on..” Lance looked at the man skeptically and Shiro shifted uncomfortable. He could not tell him the real reason.. but maybe..

“Okay. You caught us. Keith wanted to..prepare some things without you being around. A surprise” Shiro winked and Lance froze.

“Wait!” He said and practically jumped up from his seat. “He's not going to propose is he!? Holy crow! I don't think I'm ready or that!” Lance was practically shrieking and Shiro was quick to calm him.

“Don't worry, just calm down. Don't tell anyone I told you.” Shiro grinned and Lance was only beaming at that point. Now it made sense. Why else would Keith nicely dismiss him?!

Shiro's stomach was rolling with the guilt of the lie, and such a harsh one. Once Lance returned and no ring was presented what was going to happen?! Maybe he should have chose another lie.. The rest of the ride was filled with Lance's excited humming as he was knitting his next project. Shiro could only hope this blew over quickly.

“You guys made it! I hope the ride wasn't too rough!” Adam greeted them and helped unload Lance's belongings. 

“Nope! It was perfect.” Lance said grabbing up one of his luggage trunks and helping carrying them inside. Shiro stayed quiet and just helped unload his mind racing. His gaze darting back and forth making sure no one was watching. The town was slow, only a few shoppers heading to the market and one old beggar near the corner. No one seemed suspicious. 

 

An hour or so later Shiro was saying his farewells before heading off back to the carriage leaving Adam and Lance alone

“Well. Now what?' Lance asked as him and Adam were just standing around awkwardly.

“Well, I was thinking after dinner we could maybe hit the pub? Listen to the live music? That's where I spend a lot of my time actually. It's surprisingly relaxing.”

Lance smiled not minding that idea at all.

“I've never actually been to one! So sure!” Adam sighed in relief not knowing if Lance would have even been interested in his ideas. He had to keep Lance occupied so he didn't ask questions. 

 

“Is he settled in?” Keith asked once Shiro settled himself into the chair beside Keith in his chambers.

 

“Yes.. I may have messed up though..” Shiro said shamefully drawing Keith's attention.

“Did you tell him?!” 

“No! Well, not the truth.. I uh... may have hinted at a possible..proposal?” Keith narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

“He knew something was up, I panicked. I'm sorry..” Shiro hung his head but Keith just burst out into light laughter.

“Calm yourself Shiro. If we both make it out of this alive you bet your ass I'm wedding that kid. No worries. No lies. I guess I have some planning to do.” Keith winked and Shiro felt immensely better about his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have this fic finished before the next season comes out so be prepared for some angst, more angst, and maybe a happy ending if I show some mercy. we will see ;)


	22. Chapter 22

“My Lord.. I have an update..”

“Speak, Witch.” Zarkon commanded as he gazed out towards the shore from his place on one of the main ships in the fleet.

“The King has tried to hide the boy. He thinks no one sees. Though I see everything.” Haggar said. Zarkon turned to look at the cloaked figure behind him.

“Good. You have proved yourself useful. Send the druids. I want him. Kill whoever gets in your way. Bring the boy back. I want to personally send his head to the King.” Haggar bowed deeply before taking her leave. Zarkon turned his attention back to the empty shore and a small smile formed on his lips. Finally, he was ready to shed some of their filthy blood. 

 

Later that evening two drunken boys stumbled through the door before flopping into their own chair.

“I must admit. It was quite enjoyable.” Lance smiled lopsided at Adam who was just nodded in agreement. They may have drank too much but the music was good and they danced and drank the night away. “Adam? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Adam agreed and grabbed a small pitcher of water pouring them eah a glass. Lance thanked him as he took it. He sipped it a bit before setting it down.

“You and Shiro..” He started before shifting nervously.

“Have you guys..like..you know..” Adam raised an eyebrow not quite getting what Lance was trying to say.

“Have we what?” Lance sighed and leaned over to whisper.

“Have you guys done the dirty?” Adam's eyes narrowed as his slow drunken mind processed and once he realized his eyes grew wide and he barely contained his eruptions of cackles.

“Are you asking if Shiro and I have done the do?!” He asked and Lance just reddened and covered his face. He was not drunk enough for this and he regretted it so much. Once Adam's laughter died and wiped at his eyes and gulped some more water.

“Yes, Lance. We have done the do many, many, many times. Why? You have questions I assume?” He asked with a soft smile seeing the poor boys embarrassment. Of course he would have questions, this wasn't a commonality. 

“I just.. I want to be prepared for when Keith is ready.” Lance said rubbing his hands together nervously. Adam leaned back rubbing his chin. He hadn't expected to be the one to break the news of the birds and the other boy birds but he didn't mind. “Well. First things first.”

 

“You did what?!” Shiro exclaimed the next morning as Adam was telling the stories of the last evening.

“What?! He asked! How could I deny him the knowledge of our people? Plus, he should know what happens. It's important. “ Adam said in his defense. Shiro scooped him up in a hug.

“I know it is. “ Shiro smashed his cheeks gently before giving him a big kiss. “I'm proud. I never thought you had it in you to speak of those things so freely.”

“It wasn't me. It was the alcohol.” Adam laughed. Shiro saw Lance come out of the small house and they made eye contact. Shiro wasn't sure but Lance was eyeing him with a strange look before reddening and going back inside. Shiro frowned a bit and looked down at Adam.

“How did the boy take all that knowledge?” Adam glanced up with a smirk.

“He was hilariously horrified.”

 

“Is Keith not coming?” Lance asked once Shiro had come inside.

“Sorry, he could not sneak away today. Soon hopefully. He won't shut up about how quiet the castle is without you around.” Lance grinned glad to hear he was being missed as well. Adam served them both warm cups of tea before sitting down next to Shiro. Lance averted his eyes unable to get the mental images that Adam had burned into his mind last night. He had no idea what to have expected but it seems way more scary than he had thought. Shiro leaned over to whisper to Adam.

“I think you broke him.” Adam shrugged a bit before responding.

 

“I may have used too many gestures.” Shiro rolled his eyes but couldn't help being amused. He was happy being here with Adam and even Lance, the boy seemed happy and worry free. This plan may have been a great idea after all. 

 

 

“Must you go back so soon?” Adam whined refusing to released his tight hug. “You hardly come home anymore.”

“I know.. with everything happening I need to be by the King's side. I am his Right hand after all. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't ban blue cheese.” Shiro teased.

“Blue Cheese is the best cheese!” Adam said exasperated at Keith's hatred towards the moldy treat. They shared a laugh and one more kiss before Shiro pulled away.

“I love you Adam. I'll be home soon.” Adam waved until the carriage was out of view before huffing a sigh and retreating back into the warm house. Lance was snoring softly near the fireplace so Adam decide to head to bed early to. He placed a blanket over the boy before turning in for the night. Adam was unable to sleep well, his mind too busy so he stayed up writing. He had a passion for writing children's stories and sharing them with the town's children. They kept his mind in happier places than the looming war. He was deep in his work but a quiet thumping noise pulled him from his thoughts. He listened for a few seconds and went back to work assuming it may be Lance finally waking and heading to his actual room for the night. He sat his quill down when the thumping got more clear. It was footsteps. Adam glanced out his window, pitch black. It was at least the midnight hour by now. Who could be up? He stood and wrapped himself in a small wool shawl for warmth as he crept from his room. Lance was still snoring, sprawled over the chair in the living room, the fire was glowing low with embers. The footsteps had stopped once Adam had come out. He immediately got an uneasy feeling. He struck a match and light a lantern before continuing towards the dark kitchen where the other window was. Maybe some drunken person was stumbling about? He held the light up to the window as he peered out. He thought he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing but the empty street. A soft fall of snow left the ground powdered white. Adam walked to the front door before walking out quietly not to wake the boy. He shivered almost immediately as the freezing air bit into him. He walked the perimeter of his home and was feeling calmer seeing no footprints in the snow. He decided it was nothing and returned inside. He sht the door behind him and headed into the living room when he felt something behind him. Before he could turn around and see what it was he was knocked forward from a blow to his back. His cry of alarm woke Lance who frantically tried to jump up but got tangled in the blanket.

“Adam?” He called turning to see what was going on. “Adam!” Adam was on the floor and Lane rushed over.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly and Adam sat up wincing.

“I don't know.. I think-” He was cut off as his eyes widened.

“Lance! Behind you!” Lance swung around and came face to face with what he could only describe as the face of death. A tall cloaked figure his eyes only dark sockets of emptiness and no other facial features. He could only let out the unholiest of screams at the sight. Before Lance knew it he was in the cold grip of the figure kicking out in panic. Adam was up on his feet immediately and charged.

“Let go of him!” He yelled swinging the lantern trying to make a hit. 

“Adam!” Lance cried out being swung around as the intruder dodged easily. Lance himself twisted and fought trying to free his arm from the steel grip. His foot landed a blow but his heart sank as his foot went straight through the creature, it's body seeming to disperse in a black cloud before reforming. Adam went to charge the figure again but another appeared in front stopping him suddenly. Adam cried out in surprise and threw the lantern as his defense but it passed right through the figure's body too and shattering on the floor immediately igniting the blanket that had landed on the floor. Adam's panic grew with the fire but all he could do was protect Lance. It was the job he was given by the King himself. He would not let thee things take Lance.

“Put him down. Now!” Adam yelled as he looked around for another weapon but the second one lunged towards Adam. Adam wheeled backwards but was not quick enough to avoid the grip to his throat. Adam struggled or breath as the horrific face stared at him. His vision and hearing got fuzzy and he could see Lance fighting and screaming, most likely for Adam to help him. He clawed at the hand around his throat and was luckily released and fell to the ground. Adam coughed and sputtered grabbing his chest as he took deep breaths. 

“Adam!” Lance called out relieved he was dropped. The second figure turned and drifted over to Lance but stopped as Adam charged again.

“Adam no! Stop! They'll hurt you!” Lance begged as the figure turned around. By now the fire was spreading and the whole kitchen was engulfed, Smoke was filling the small house quickly causing Adam even more trouble. Adam didn't stop though. He never would until Lance was safe. The figure stood still letting Adam come and easily grabbed his arm and twisted it sending Adam to the ground again. Adam cried out feeling his arm break and Lance begged to stop this. Adam's arm was released before the hand that was holding him started to glow a soft purple. 

“Stop! Don't hurt him!” Lance screamed thrashing against the other captor. He ended coughing as he inhaled the smoke. He could barely see through it but he saw it happen. The seconds leading up to it. The purple glow getting darker before some short of energy hit Adam square in the chest causing him to scream out. A cold hand clamped over Lance's mouth to quiet his screams as he was drug away. All he could do was beg in his mind for Adam to get up. To get out. Lance was drug from the house and the second figure emerged moments later it's hand dripping with a red substance. Blood. Lance's eyes widened as Adam's blood dripped onto the perfect white snow on the ground and the last thing Lance remembered was watching the house burn and Adam inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen


	23. Chapter 23

Lance wasn’t sure where he was. All he knew was it was pitch black and very cold. As he became conscious he realized quickly he was bound and on a cold metal floor.

“H-Hello?” He called out wincing as his head throbbed. He must have been hit. He sat up slowly groaning and tried to peer through the darkness in hopes of finding any identifying structures. His body was shivering uncontrollably as he had been stripped of his warm clothes and was in only his undergarments. He strained to hear anything but the only sound was of soft water drips on the cold floor. He tried to swallow his panic and ry to keep a clear head. He didn’t know what was happening and all he could think about was the fire and Adam.. This was all his fault. If he had just stopped fighting Adam would still be alive. Lance couldn’t hold in the sobs any longer and crumpled onto the floor. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been but he jolted up hearing distant footprints. His head ached from crying and the whack he had gotten but he was crouched and ready to spring into action if needed. His hands were behind his back and he had tried to pry them apart but the metal cord wrapped around them was far too tight to budge. He could feel his wrists were raw already but he was determined to fight back. They killed Adam. They would not be let off so easy. Lance couldn’t stomach the idea of Shiro finding out. He would never wish that upon anyone. The footsteps were growing louder but then stopped suddenly. Lance listened for any sounds but it was dead silent. He sighed and sat back against the wall. So much for hs escape plan. All he could do was wait in the darkness and hope he doesn’t lose his mind in the suffocating silence.

 

Laughter erupted from the banquet hall as food was distributed.

“Then, the poor man said, but it wasn’t my goat I swear!” Keith couldn’t help his laughter as the tale of the traveling goat was told. Keith smiled a bit remembering Kaltenecker and how she likes to wander too. How she was the one who brought the two together. It was quite amusing that a cow was a better mathmaker than anyone else. Keith was pulled from his thoughts ads SHiro entered the room.

“Join us! You ms be starved.” keith said and Shiro sat down eagerly.

“I’ve been speaking and sorting out details with Kolivvan. Everything is seeming to be going as planned. Now that Adam and Lance are safe we can actually get rid of the pests on our shores for good.” Shiro grinned and helped himself to a big serving of duck. Keith nodded quite pleased at the situation. He missed Lance and his warm smile more than anything but knew where he as now was far safer than if he was to stay at the castle. 

 

Lance was started awake hearing the sounds of a door unlocking. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep but was in full panic mode as he didn’t know what to expect. The door opened and a deep purple light poured into the small room Lance had been held in. He couldn’t make ou he faces of the three figures standing in the doorway.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Lance asked trying to keep the obvious fear from his voice. If they could kill Adam they wouldn’t mind killing another and Lance was terrified. The figures didn’t move making Lance even more uneasy. Finally one spoke, a female voice.

“Hello, Lance. It’s nice to see you again” The figures stepped into the room and Lance scooted back quickly but soon bumped into the wall not allowing him to retreat further. 

“Who are you?!” He asked again, the panic clear now. They were getting close enough he could see them all grinning and it formed a pit in his stomach. 

“How rude.. I thought you’d recognize me..” The woman said and Lance was able to see them more clearly.SHe didn’t look familiar at all. Her long white hair and cloak. She looked old but not familiar.

“I..Don’t..” She grinned wider.

“You don’t recognize me? How about now?” Lance’s eye widened as she shrank into a bent over beggar that he had definitely met, and introduced himself too. 

“I don’t understand..” he said staring at the poor woman who he had thought was blind and in need.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. It’ll be all over soon.” 

The two people beside her lunged forward but Lance was quick to roll away from the grabbing hands. He stood to make a run for it but his legs gave out immediately and he fell right into their cold hands. He kicked and screamed but it was no use. They drug him out of the room and down the hall. Lance looked around frantically, every hallway dimly lit and looked exactly the same. 

“Please! I don’t have anything worth taking! I’m just a farm boy! I can get you money! Please!” He begged but they didn’t hesitate. They turned and entered a large room and Lance was tossed harshly onto the steel floor. Lance groaned at the impact and looked up. As soon as he met eyes with the man in front of him his blood ran cold and he swore his heart stopped. He’d never seen a man so tall and horrific to look at. His face unrecognizable with scars and deformations. The only thing that sent more fear through him than his appearance was the deep hatred blazing in his eyes. 

“Lord Zarkon.. The boy you wanted.” The woman spoke, now in her original form. The man gazed at him and LAnce’s skin crawled under the burning stare. Zarkon? Wasn’t that who Keith was at war with?

“Good work, Witch. I am very pleased.” The man, Zarkon, spoke his voice deep and full of anger.

“What do you want from me?” Lance asked and almost immediately regretted it as Zarkons attention came back to him.

“He’s brave speaking to you without permission, My Lord. Shall we take his tongue?” Haggar asked and Lance looked up at her in horror then back at Zarkon his heart racing.

“No. I’d rather hear him scream and beg later. “ Haggar bowed slightly and Lance felt nauseous. They were planning on hurting him. His eyes stung but he refused to show these people how weak he was. He didn’t understand. 

“You.. killed Adam.” It was Haggar who spoke this time.

“No, My Druids simply crippled him. It would have been more merciful for them to have killed him. I couldn’t imagine the pain he felt being burnt alive.” Haggar said amusement clear in her voice. Lance had to put his head down as to not puke at the thought. Adam hadn’t just died but in such a gruesome way. 

“Don’t worry boy, I would not feel bad getting your friend killed. Your death will be much worse. Think of it as..pay back for allowing our friend to burn.” 

“What did I do?!” Lane was unsuccessfully holding in his tears at this point and he heard laughter from the three behind him.

“Nothing boy.” Zarkon spoke. “I have been trying to annihilate Keith for years now. I could never find a weakness. But, now he has one. You. And I will destroy you so I can destroy him.” Lance held his breath as the man crouched down in front of him.

“And I will enjoy every second of it.”


	24. Chapter 24

Lance’s throat was burning but the screams of agony continued as one of the Druids cranked the lever back stretching Lance’s limbs to an even more excruciating length. He could feel the ligaments and tissues tearing with every pull and he was choking on sobs as he felt like he was being torn to pieces. He had stopped being able to form words to beg them to stop long ago and could now only hope to fall unconscious soon. He was barely hanging on now his vision getting blurry and he prayed it would take him but an electric shock went through him waking him up from his half unconscious state. The second Druid put his arm down once the spell had been finished. Lance squeezed his eyes tight waiting for the horrid clicking noise of the rack to tighten more but it didn’t come. He opened his eyes to see them instead, untying his wrists and ankles. He could cry again just due to relief. He was grabbed none to gently and dropped on the floor.

“Get up.” One of the Druids spoke and Lance felt his stomach form a pit. He couldn't move. Anything, hIs arms or legs even if he wanted to.

“Please..” he whispered and felt a hard kick land on his ribs. The air was knocked from him causing hm to rumple into the floor more.

“Walk.” It said again but Lance just laid there a sobbing mess wishing he would just wake up from this awful nightmare and be in his nice warm bed at the Castle. This couldn’t be real. He had never done anything to deserve this.It had to be a dream. Keith was going to wake him any second now with that sweet smile he had always saved just for him. Any second now. Another electric shock entered Lance’s already broken body followed by another cry of pain and a 

“Move.”

 

Keith was awoken to a hammering on his chamber door. He groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep that lingered in his eyes.

“What on earth is going on you must wake me before the sun even wakes?” He grumped and a frantic man burst in. Keith was immediately awake and sick with worry. The poor man was beside himself.

“Y-Your Majesty!” He wailed and Keith hurried over helping the poor man sit.

“It’s awful! Just t-terrible!” Keith crouched in front of him to look him in the eyes.

“What. Is. Wrong?” He asked his voice stern but not harsh.

“The house! You sent your boy to! Burned. Gone. Burned to the ground!!” The man cried out throwing his arms up. Keith’s heart dropped to his stomach and he could only stare at the man before him. Adam’s house? That couldn’t be.. An accident?

“Was.. there anyone.. Inside?” Keith asked knowing full well he could not take the answer. Just the look on the man’s face told him there was.

“How many?” Keith asked his hysteria rising. The man shook his head shaking in his sobs. Keith grabbed his shoulder shaking him.

“How many bodies!” He screamed and the man cried harder and held up one finger. One. One body. Keith stood up and backed away. This man could be lying. It could be a lie. Shiro. Shiro would know. Keith grabbed his robe and ran out of his chambers his nausea tickling the back of his throat. NO no no no no.

 

“Shiro?!” Keith called running around. He had looked everywhere, throne room, his chambers, hallways. Where was Shiro? 

“Your Highness..” A soft voice made Keith wheel around to see a very solemn Hunk.

“Thank the Gods, Cardinal! Have you seen Shiro?!” Keith asked not evening caring to use his proper name in his state. Hunk looked down and nodded. 

“He’s in the Chapel, Your Majesty..” hunk said and Keith felt every ounce of warmth drain from him. He doesn’t remember running but he could hear it. Hear Shiro mourning. The King barrelled into the chapel, stopping short seeing a crowd of people, Shiro on his knees and a small mound covered with a white cloth on the stone table in front of him. Keith walked forward his body in control over his mind as it raced trying to figure out what was happening. Keith hadn’t heard Shiro make these noises in years, since their parents had died… People bowed in respect as Keith walked past them and he stopped staring at the white mound in front of him. Shiro covered his mouth to try and muffle his cries and Keith rested a hand on his shoulder. He tried to keep it from trembling but it was no use.

“Show me” Keith ordered the man standing above the body on the other side. He hesitated glancing at Shiro.

“Show. Me” Keith growled and the man bowed slightly and gently took the sheet in his hands and pulled it back. Keith hadn’t known what to expect but it wasn’t this. Shiro sobbed harder as it was revealed. A pile of black charred bones and ash. No way to know who it was. To know whose life had ended.

“Shiro.. It might not be…” Keith managed feeling the puke rise to the back of his throat at the scene. He waved to the man who covered it again. Keith crouched down net to his grieving brother. He was never the one to console, it was always Shiro who knew just what to say to make Keith feel better.

“It might not be Adam.” Keith said and Shiro just shook his head burying his clenched fists into his face his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

“Shiro..” Keith started and Shiro held out his hand. HIs fingers opened to reveal a very burnt broken half of a pair of glasses. Adam’s glasses. 

“They found it.” Shiro gasped between his breathing. “On..on..” He covered his mouth and Keith fell to the ground his legs unable to hold him any longer. He stared at the table in horror. Adam was dead. Keith felt darkness creep around him as he realized that Lance was still gone. He hadn’t been in the house which means. Someone had taken him. 

 

“He didn’t last long. We only got to about seven of his fingers…” Haggar said staring at the limp body of Lance, hanging from chains on the wall. Zarkon merely smiled and walked closer examining his broken, mutilated fingers in amusement.

“How weak..” he said dropping the bruised and bleeding hand.

“Play with him some more. He still has some things to break I’m sure.” Zarkon said and Haggar grinned.

“Yes Sire.. Much more we can do with him.”

“Good. Now, wake our guest up. The evening has just begun.”


	25. Chapter 25

The castle was in an uproar, people running about shouting but Keith heard nothing as he walked down the hall. His body felt numb as his legs took him to who knows where. He had to leave Shiro, he couldn’t bear to hear his brother’s suffering anymore. He couldn’t begin to imagine what he must be feeling. Except he does. It was Keith’s fault Adam is dead. He sent Lance to his home with a target on his back. It was his fault Adam is dead and Lance may be too. Keith stopped and looked out the window to his right seeing he frozen pond and the icy bushes of the gardens. The gardens Lance waltzed through only days before. Guilt was eating away at Keith’s soul. Guilt for causing Shiro pain, for ending Adam’s life far too soon, for caring so much about Lance and if he’s okay. He should be consoling his brother but he can only think of Lance. He can only hope Lance does not share the same fate. He feels guilty for so so much. It’s all his fault.

 

“I’m impressed. He’s lasted much longer than I’d have imagined in his condition.” Haggar mused watching the Druids lift the dead limbed boy from the ground where he had fallen once they unrestrained him from the chair he had been strapped too. Lance could only hear the blood rushing through his ears at this point. His whole being was so numb but he could feel the vibrations of voices, and footsteps. He blinked slowly a pair of shoes coming into focus. He had no fight left in him, his arms and legs completely useless. He saw the ground move as he was drug way and he closed his eyes fighting the urge to throw up. It wouldn’t have been the first time. It only took a few hits to the head during their latest game to cause him immense dizziness and nausea. He wasn't even sure he was alive still. He felt nothing but cold. It hurt to breath the very little he could at this point. Ribs were broken for sure. He kept his eyes closed pretending and wishing it was the eternal darkness he’d been begging for the last few hours. Days? How long have they been slowly breaking hm. Doing everything known to cause him pain? How long has it been since Adam was killed? Did Keith know? Oh Gods.. did Shiro know? Lance wanted to cry but nothing came. He was dropped to the ground and he opened his eyes to see where they were and to see what they had planned next. He was in a large room with one wooden block seated in the middle. What drew his attention was the large man holding a blade as tall as Lance was. His heart stopped knowing what was coming. He knew his death was staring at him in the face yet.. He did not fear it. He welcomed it. He felt himself be hauled up again and saw the wooden block coming closer and closer, already red and dripping of someone else’s blood. Had they wanted to die too? He wondered as the Druid holding him let him fall to the ground. Lance watched one more drip fall to the ground before closing his eyes and allowing them to lift him up and position him onto the block. He smiled a bit and a few tears managed to slip out and mix with the blood pooled already. He would miss Keith. He had really wished he had more time with him,. He knew hell awaited him, he just wished he could see Keith one last time, to have been able to spend more time with him. He would be devastated knowing about Adam. Hopefully Keith would move on quickly. Lance didn’t want Keith to mourn him. He didn’t deserve it. He gave the poor farm boy more than he ever deserved, he did not deserve sadness for all of his kindness. The hands left Lance and he assumed it was time. He didn’t feel the pain anymore. Maybe death would not be so painful?

 

“Your Majesty…?” A soft voice drew Keith’s attention. He realized he had been standing and staring out of the window.

“Huh?” He said his mind finally coming back to reality, and such a harsh one at that. Cardinal Hunk looked at him with a deep sorrow in his eyes and helped lead Keith to a nearby chair.

“Are you alright?” He asked as Keith sat down. He could only shrug. Was he alright? How could he be in the face of such tragedy. He had never been taught how to handle this. 

“Drink” Hunk instead holding out a goblet of water. Keith took it and sipped it. He needed to be strong, he was their King. He needed to know what to do. But he didn’t he felt more like a small child now more than ever. Wishing his parents were here to hold him and tell him it’ll be alright. To help Shiro grieve and make it through this. He needed help. He wasn’t strong enough for this.

“Let’s get you to your Chambers. You need to rest.” Hunk helped him stand and Thomas was by his other side helping. 

 

Keith did not sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes Lance was there. Next to him, in the Orchards, singing to his damned sheep. The way he slept so peacefully that day, a dandelion tucked into his overalls pocket.. Holding him as they danced. He never wanted to open his eyes but the dreams were too painful to have so Keith laid awake trying to sort out what he planned to do when the sun rose and his kingdom would want justice. Deserved justice. 

 

“Is it done?” Zarkon asked as he stared out to the shore. Haggar stepped up beside him her grin wicked. 

“Yes Sire. The package is ready and on route to its destination.” Zarkon grinned and nodded to himself.

“Good. If seeing the head of your lover does not bring Keith to his knees. I would say nothing would.” Haggar only nodded in agreement and watched the sunrise on what would soon be an extension of Daibazaal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...Will it be what you expect?

There was hushed chatter in the council room the next morning. Everyone was on edge and Keith observed his councilmen.

“Please, Silence and let us begin.” Keith said getting their attention. Keith was exhausted. He hadn’t slept a minute but he was King, he had a job to do.

“Lord Takashi will not be joining us for a while. I have sent him away to grieve properly. Lord knows he needs to. That does not mean we are weaker though. I have sent for Generals from ALtea and they should be arriving tomorrow in the afternoon. We will then discuss our plans of actions and those bastards on our shores will be at the bottom of the sea by the weekend.” Keith finished earning a few murmurs of agreement. He hadn’t wanted to go to war, but after Adam’s death and Lance’s disappearance, he had no choice. He just thanked the Gods he had sent his family home or they would find out another one may be dead. No. He’s not dead. He’d know. He’d feel it. Lance is strong. He’s fighting whatever is happening. 

“Your Majesty, If I may?” Kolivan started. Keith motioned for him to continue. He was far too tired to argue with the man today. Too much had happened.

“I highly suggest you rest as well. You lost a friend and a partner. It would not be good for our King to fall ill at such a time.” Keith was utterly shocked. For Kolivan to say these things? To so readily worry for Lance’s safety and Keith’s feelings? That wasn’t right..

“I assure you, Kolivan. I will be just fine. “ Kolivan only nodded and stayed silent.

“Now. Tragedy has struck and Zarkon thinks we have been weakened. Our hearts may be but not our strength. We will hit them back ten fold for even thinking they can harm our own. “

 

....

 

“You called for me Father?” A voice was heard behind Zarkon. The large man only motioned him over and a tall slender frame stepped beside him.

“Took you long enough to show up, Lotor.” He gruffed and the man, Lotor, shrugged with a smirk.

“I had my own war to fight, you know this.” Zarkon sighed and glared at the man next to im.

“Your jokes are not funny to me. You are wearing my patience. Your little toy is not more important than an order from me. Do not make me regret giving it to you.” Lotor raised his hands in silent defeat.

“My apologies, Father. What can I assist you with?” He asked.

“I need you to gather your men, while I distract them here, I want you and your men to take the castle. Get in, kill everyone, take it over. Then once the men on the shore find out their King has fallen they will surrender. “

“So, you are saying you would rather em do all the hard dirty work?” Lotor groaned.

“Do not disobey me. “ Zarkon growled and Lotor straightened up abit.

“Of course. I’d like to show my new toy off to his new home too no? Maybe it will be an amusing time.” 

…

 

Keith was running his fingers over the soft cuff of his jacket deep in thought when a group entered the throne room. 

“Your Majesty..” they all greeted bowing in turn. 

“Greetings. What have you brought me?” He asked inquiring about the box in one’s hands.

“It seems to be..from Zarkon Your Majesty.. I do not think it wise that you open it thought. “ Cardinal Hunk was the one to step up. “It..may contain something you wish not see.” Keith sat up his stomach already filling with dread.

“Why not?” He asked and the man holding the package revealed the bottom, soaked in blood, only cloth holding the drips from falling to the floor. Keith’s heart stopped seeing it. He knew what it was. They were sending him a message. He was surprised he was able to form words as he felt himself shut down again. It couldn’t be him. There was no way. No way someone would ever be so cruel..

“Bring it here.” He said his voice breaking slightly.

“Your Majesty..” Hunk started but Keith shot him a look that could kill.

“Now.” Keith said standing. HIs legs were trembling but he willed himself to walk forward. He had to see if it was true. If it was Lance. Or.. a piece of him. Keith stopped right in front of the box in the man’s hands.

“Open it.” He said staring. His soul was shivering at the thought of what laid in the blood soaked box but he could not just pretend it was not here. He needed answers. The man carefully undid the clasp and opened the lid. Keith tensed preparing himself for the worst. A bloodies cloth greeted him, wrapped around something that sent waves of nausea through him. He knew what it was just from the peeking brown curly lock of hair sticking out of the cloth. Keith stepped back a bit feeling faint all of a sudden.

“No. Get it out! GET IT OUT OF HERE!” He screamed and the man immediately shut the lid and hurried out. Hunk was at his side instantly but Keith shoved him off.

“NO. NO” Was the only word he could scream. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. It was some sick job, sorcery, fever dreams. It had to be a dream. Keith fell to his knees hands cupping his mouth as violent sobs racked his body. Hunk watched in horror as his own King was nothing but a heap of misery before him. 

…

 

“Where is he?” Shiro asked trying to push past some guards in front of Keith’s Chambers.

“I’m sorry, My Lord.He does not want visitors.” One said holding Shiro back.

“I’m his brother! Now you have two seconds before I shove my foot so far up your as-” Shiro was cut off by the door just beyond the guards opened revealing Keith, or the hollow shell that was left of him.

“Let him in.” he said his voice hoarse and raw from his screams earlier. The guards bowed and stepped aside letting Shiro rush in.

“Dear Gods Keith” he said pulling the young boy into his arms. Keith just stood there. He wasn’t sad. Angry. He was just numb. He did not feel anything.

“He’s dead. They’re both just..dead” Keith said and Shiro just hugged tighter.

“It’s going to be okay.” Shiro said and Keith smield a bit before bursting out into laughter. Shiro pulled away in bewilderment as his younger brother was laughing hysterically. 

“Keith..” Shiro started and Keith had to grab the wall as he grabbed his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he was laughing. Keith laughed harder until it turned into raw sobs again.

“They’re dead” He slid down the wall and hid his face in his knees. Shiro watched in silence but eventually joined him on the floor.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Shiro cleared his throat gently before speaking.

“I’m sorry Keith.” He started and he held a hand up silencing Keith’s ready complaint. “Let me finish.” Keith fell silent and turned back to stare at the floor. How ironic. Both wrongful lovers lost their loves. How cruelly ironic. 

“I’m sorry you have to feel this. You were so young when mom and dad passed.. I was grateful you wouldn’t have to feel so much. I can not say we will survive this because.. Every breath I take knowing Adam is gone..It’s not breaths worth taking. I-i.. I can’t breathe without him Keith. I know how you’re feeling. Blaming yourself. You can not though. I agreed to let Lance stay with Adam knowing full well of the potential danger. If it’s your fault they’re gone it is also mine. I wish it had been me. I’d die as many times as I need if it could bring them both back. That morning..when they woke me up. I knew something was wrong. Once I saw it was Adam.. I just.. Broke. I lost my fiance Keith. The man I had pledged to love the rest of my life. My other half. Hell, my better half. He was everything and now he’s just..gone. How does someone survive that?” Shiro finished and silence filled the room.

“Maybe we don’t”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I do not write fight scenes well at all! XD Forgive me.

Five days have passed since Keith lost Lance. Five days he could barely function. Every time he closed his eyes the bloodied head of Lance filled his vision making made him sick to his stomach. Alfor and his fleet are on their way and they will attack at sunrise. Zarkon will be taken down and Keith will enjoy every second of their destruction. They deserved so much worse than they were going to get.

“Our men are ready your Majesty. We will strike at dawn, and we will defeat them. Fo good.” Kolivan said and Keith just nodded. He trusted Kolivan to handle it. Shior was still away from COurt having left after adam’s funeral. It was Keith’s idea for him to leave court for a while. He had argued of course but he could not deny is King. 

...

The attack was started right as the sun peeked over the horizon. Zarkon was ready, having sat there for weeks ready. Keith had tried to go fight with his men but his council refused so he was pacing quickly in the throne room waiting for his hourly updates. People were dying right now. Hopefully not his. With Altea’s men Zarkon was outnumbered but Zarkon had the witch and she had magic on her side. It was an even battle. Hours passed without an update which was putting Keith on edge. Where was Thomas with an update?! As if on cue Thomas ran in at full speed shouting.

“They’ve breached the Castle! You must come with me!” Keith stopped pacing in shock. Why..would they have come here? Does that mean all his men are..dead?

“Your Majesty!” Thomas begged pulling his arm. They turned to flee but stopped short as the doors were burst open and the guards fell through it dead. Keith’s eyes widened seeing about a dozen Galran soldiers walk in lead by one he knew instantly and with a wave of rage. It was Lotor.

“Well. That was shockingly easy. “ Lotor scoffed wiping his hands on his pants with a smirk. Keith was seeing red but Thomas held him back.

“Be calm Your Majesty. He is trying to anger you.” Thomas whispered but Keith could barely hear his warning.

“I’m going to kill you.” Keith spat at the way Lotor waltzed in, killing his people, with that sadistic smile on his face.

“Oh. Is that so?” Lotor gasped in mock shock. “I thought I would come and say hello and this is how you react? How warm of you, Keith.” 

“You do not have the right to be here after what you and your father have done. I swear to every God out there you will pay for everything.” The room was silent as the two men stared at each other, Lotor amused while Keith fuming.

“You should be thanking me.” Lotor said finally breaking the silence. Keith laughed a bit.

“Thank you? For what? What could I possibly be thanking you for?” Keith growled and Lotor turned and motioned to someone towards the back of the group.

“Bring him here.” he ordered and the people shifted allowing two people to come to the front. Keith heard the chains rattle before he saw who was wearing them. The figure being pulled forward in nothing but rags. As they stepped closer Keith felt his whole body freeze up at the sight before him. There, in front of him, was Lance. Still breathing. Still alive. He was there. He was okay.

“How..?” Keith breathed. He had seen him.. His in the box. He was dead.

“A little magic goes a long way. We had to execute a traitor and I had the brilliant idea of tricking you and taking him for myself.”

“Lance?” Keith said as a sob erupted from his throat. The boy in front of him didn’t look up. His body battered and bruised and he was trembling but he didn’t look up.

Lotor looked around dramatically. “Lance? Is there a Lance here?” He said and shrugged when no one replied. “Nope. No Lance.” He smirked and Keith darted forward but two of his guards held him back.

“Lance! Lance! It’s okay! You’re okay!” Keith cried out but the boy would not look at him.” Lance what’s wrong?” He begged the boy to just look up. So he could see the eyes he had been seeing so often in his head. Lotor crouched down next to Lance and smiled a bit.

“I think he is speaking to you? Give him the respect and at least look at him, no?” He finished and the boy slowly lifted his head but the face that made Keith was not Lance’s. His eyes were so dull and almost grey and his normal cheery smile was gone. He looked pale and nothing like the boy that stole Keith's heart.

“Lance.. What did they do to you?” Keith said more to himself in utter horror at the sight in front of him. The boy bowed his head again not responding and Lotor straightened up.

“We just fixed him a bit. Now, he’s the perfect pet. Obeys as a dog would. He can even sit. “ Lotor said running a possessive hand through the boy’s hair. “My favorite trick though,” He winked and learned over wrapping his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. “He bends over for me so well. Takes me like the good boy he is.” He crooned and Keith was at his thoat in a second having slipped from the guards grip. Lotor was shocked at his speed and was on the ground the next second with Keith pummeling his face.

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.” keith screamed his whole being nraged. The thought of Lotor’s filthy hands over Lance like that sent him into a animalistic state. He was no longer in control and a fight broke out over the top of them as the two groups charged into a brawl. The only thing Keith wanted now was to hold Lotor’s disgusting heart in his hands but Lotor was strong and Keith was thrown off and Lotor lunged on him before he had a chance to attack again.

“What’s wrong Keith? Are you envious I was able to have him before you?” Lotor sneered and Keith managed to buck him off before grabbing his throat. 

“I’m going to gut you” He roared and Lotor could only widen his smirk seeing Keith in such a state.

“Oh, Please try. I can not wait to see this.” He managed gripping Keith's hand tightly. Keith squeezed harder the only thing in his vision was the defiance in Lotor’s eyes and he was not letting go until his neck was cold under his touch but a scream of fear tore him away and he saw Thomas grabbed. Keith watched as he was stuck through with one of the galran blades and he fell to the floor lifeless his blood pooling. Keith watched as his friend bled out on the floor and was out of it long enough for Lotor to kick him off. Keith fell back hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Keith gasped trying to regain his air and Lotor stood over him, sword drawn smiling wide.

“You tired. I respect you for that. You have lost though. Now it’s time for you to go.” Lotor raised his hand drawing the sword back and Keith's eyes shifted to the sacred boy huddled in the corner watching the fight with wide eyes. He looked so frail, so scared. 

“Lance..” keith whispered wanting nothing more than to hold him and let him know it is okay. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes waiting for the blow to end him but a battle cry from outside the door made him open his eyes and see Shro fling himself at Lotor.

“Not today you bastard” He roared swinging his own sword lotr blocked easily and was excited for the new challenge.

“Well. now, someone to actually give me a challenge. “ Shiro was in a rage and obviously because he was here to avenge Adam who was actually dead. That was no witch’s magic. Keith watched the two dance around the room equally matched in speed and strength. Lotor had an opening and slipped under Shiro’s wide swing bringing his sword up and catching him under his arm completely severing his right arm. Shiro cried out grabbing his shoulder dropping his blade and falling to his knees in shock. Lotor was breathing heavily and held his stance looking pleased with himself.

“Not quite good enough hm?” He said. Keith was frozen. He couldn’t move. He begged his limbs to move. To go help Shiro. BUt he was stuck and was going to watch his brother killed in front of him. This couldn’t be happening. This was never how it was supposed to be.. Lotor laid the cold steel blade on Shiro’s shoulders eyeing him.

“Wonder what it would feel like being just a head shorter?” He asked in a singsong voice. Shiro glared up at him his hand dripping with blood from his new stump. He was losing a lot of blood to quickly and was feeling his legs and arm start to get heavy.

Lotor raised his hand ready to take the final blow but lurched forward his eyes wide. All three stared at the blade piperced through Lotor’s chest. 

“Who..” Lotor managed before falling face first beside Shiro. Lane stood shaking and breathing hard his own hands bloody from gripping Shiro’s fallen blade. There was one Galra soldier left who just stood there as his leader had fallen. 

 

“Lance..” Keith said then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance to the rescue!


	28. Chapter 28

Keith could hear muffled voices but his whole body felt so heavy. Was he dead? Dying? He felt hands on him but was unable to move or speak to tell them off. He was not sure what was happening and the darkness was tugging at the corners of his mind and before long he was out again.

...

“Any update?” Shiro asked from his own bed in the medical wing. HIs new formed stump bandaged having been cauterized, which saved his life. He had been distraught losing the limb but after a few days he had calmed down. Keith had still not awoke from his long sleep which worried everyone. 

“No, my Lord. He is still unconscious. He has suffered a deep wound to his face side but other than that he should recover. Now, we only worry about a possible mental illness, maybe he hit his head?” The medic finished and left Shiro with a farewell. Shiro sighed and laid back 

…

 

It was four days since the battle and Keith was finally coming to. His vision blurred at first but soon focused in on his surroundings. He looked around trying to piece together what happened. He was in his chambers, guards posted inside the door. It seemed so normal. He sat up with a groan and touched his cheek gently feeling a bandage there. 

“Your Majesty! You’re awake! Thank the Gods!” Hunk appeared at his side instantly.

“Call in the physician!” He called to the guard who ran off.

“What happened?” Keith groaned his head pounding. Hunk offered him a small goblet of water. Hunk helped Keith drink before sitting back in the chair he had pulled up.

“A lot..” hunk said and a glare from Keith made him continue.

“Zarkon’s men were defeated on the shore. It was meant to be a diversion while lotor took the castle but he failed as well… Zarkon was able to get away and we have not been able to locate him as of now.”

Keith sat listening as his memories slowly trickled back in. His eyes widened remembering SHiro..

“Shiro?!” He asked urgently and Hunk held up a hand to calm him.

“He’s alive. He is recovering well after..” he trailed off knowing Keith knew what he meant. He had lost his arm. He was alive and that is what mattered.

“And Lance?” Keith asked. He was still fuzzy about Lance, he had saved them? Right? But he had been so cold and so different. 

“Lance is alive as well.. He’s in a cell belo-” Keith shot up anger in his eyes.

“You put your future Prince in the dungeon?!” He asked heatedly and Hunk sighed.

“He’s different Your Majesty. We could not take the chance of him being corrupt.” Keith settled still in a rage but at least it somewhat made sense.

“He was different. But..he saved us. He’s the one who gave Lotor’s final blow. He came back.” Hunk rubbed his chin in thought.

“The witch. She was killed. Perhaps the spell on him broke once she was killed?” He wondered and Keith only nodded unsure. He felt sick with worry thinking of Lance all alone in the cold dark cells below the castle. It was dead of winter, it must be freezing down there.

“Help me up..” keith said throwing the blankets off weakly. Hunk went to stop him.

“I swear Hunk. If you do not help me up so I can check on the people I care most about I will have you fired and shipped off to the potato fields.” He threatened and Hunk bowed and helped him out of bed. 

 

Keith’s whole body ached with every step but he was determined to make it down the steps to the cells, to Lance. Once on the ground again he noticed with a frown he immediately felt the cold. It was dark, damp, and frigid and his heart hurt knowing Lance had been stuck down here as some traitor. He must be so beside himself. Hunk lead the King down the long stone hallway holding the torch high to illuminate the path. He stopped at a cell and motioned that this was his. Keith came and peered in seeing a small huddled shape in the corner.

“Lanec?” He said and a head poked up lightning quick.

“Keith!” Lance cried scrambling up. He hurried over and Keith did his best to hold the poor boy through the bars. Lance was shivering, in nothing but rags his face bruised and bloody. He’d been freshly beaten.

“What happened to you.” Keith said gently touching his bloodied lip.

“Your Majesty, we regretted having to harm the young Prince but he would not submit. He fought with everything he had and we were worried he was not on our side. “ Hunk said and Keith tried to calm his anger. He hated them for doing this. Lance had saved his and SHiro’s life and this is how they repaid him?

“He saved our lives Hunk. I want the man who laid a hand on him brought to me. I want him to answer for laying a filthy finger on Lance.”

“Your Highness… I do not think it wise..” he started making Keith turn to Hunk.

“Who was it?” He growled and Hunk looked uneasy.

“It was Kolivan Your HIghness.” 

 

…

 

“Kolivan? Are you sure?” Shiro asked in disbelief. To think Kolivan would bring harm to the boy on his way to getting a crown. That’s a treasonous act and even Kolivan’s status may not protect im from Keith’s wrath. 

“I always knew he had ill will towards Lance.I never thought he would try and harm him though. Especially after he saved the whole damned Kingdom. What was he thinking?!” Keith was fuming as he paced back and forth quickly. He knew Kolivan was his Military head but how could he pardon such crimes? A soft knock came on the door before a young boy came in nervously. Oh yeah, thomas’s replacement. Keith felt a sharper pang in his heart remembering Thomas’s fate. The boy had stayed by his side till the very end.

“Come in boy, do not fret. What can I help you with?” keith said trying to put on a reassuring smile.

“I was told you let you know that Lance has been bathed and is eating. Shall I send for him once he is finished?” Keith felt relieved. He had immediately ordered for Lance to be released and have the utmost care taken, he looked starved and was filthy. He looked worse than the first day they had met even. 

“Yes, please, thank you.” the boy bowed and started to walk off but Keith stopped him.

“Boy, what is your name? “ Keith asked and the boy looked shocked but a small blush crept on his face. He bowed again.

“Call me Pidge, Your Highness”

…

 

Keith was tapping his fingers deep in thought sitting in the room that had shed so much blood only days before. The throne room was pristine and no signs of a scuffle appeared but Keith remembered all too well. His attention was drawn when the door opened slowly and Lance’s head peeked in. Keith was on his feet his smile already widening.

“Lance! Come in!” He said and the boy stepped in cautiously. He looked around and smiled a bit and Keith threw his arms over him hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad to see you.” he whispered burying his face in his neck. He breathed his scent and was overjoyed to smell the soft scent of lavender and jasmine as he had grown to love on his skin.

“I was so scared for so long.” keith pulled away gripping Lance’s face in both hands.

“I thought you were dead. It killed me thinking I was alive without you.” Lance gazed at the ground and glanced up with a soft smile.

“I..” He said and Keith froze seeing the hesitation in his eyes. His heart felt as it shattered with the look. He was scared. Of Keith? Of this? Keith stepped away letting his hands fall to his sides.

“I apologize. I should not have touched you without permission.” Keith said and Lance rubbed his arm slowly clearly uncomfortable.

“I will let you attend to your evening plans. It was good to see you.” Keith gave Lance one more glance before turning and walking back to his throne as his heart was trying not to fall apart in his chest. Lance watched him go his own heart in an eternal battle. He did not wish the King any pain. He was just so confused still.. So ashamed. He could not remember anything of his time on Zarkon’s ship. Lance turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. 

 

Keith had picked up pacing again feeling if he sat still long enough he’d eventually crumble into the miserable heap he felt like. Shiro came in soon after Lance had taken his leave.

“You just let him leave?” He asked watching Keith fall to pieces in front of him. Of course they couldn't just pick up from where they had left off. Lance had been kidnapped, probably tortured and possibly worse. The boy was hurting himself. 

“I don’t know Shro. He just looked so.. Worried. So frightened. So shy. He never was. He always gazed at me with such a look of confidence even before we became close. I’ve never seen him look so defeated. He knows he is safe here right? Do you think Kolivan scared him like this?” keith asked barely stopping his mad steps to gaze at Shro wishing he had the answers. Shiro sighed and stood up.

“Keith. Go talk to him. That’s the only thing that can fix this. He could have died Keith. For real. Make sure you have nothing left to say to him every morning you wake. You never know when it could be the last thing you say to him. You must let him know how you feel. “


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut at the end! One more chapter to go! Wow, what a ride it has been. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story!

Keith stood outside Lance’s door for what seemed like an eternity. He was slowly building the courage to go in and face him. He understood that what happened may have changed him and he is willing to be patient and wait as he healed.He just wanted to make sure Lance knew he was safe to do so and could take as long as he needed. He took one more deep breath before raising his hand to knock. After three taps he waisted, his heart in his throat, for the door to open. It was silent behind the door and Keith waited a few more heartbeats before turning to leave. He stopped hearing the soft click of the handle and the creak of the door opening.

“Keith?” Lance’s sot voice asked as he peered through the small crack he had opened in the doorway. Keith turned and smiled sweetly hoping to ease his worries.

“It’s just me. May I come in?’ He asked and Lance hesitated and looked around making sure Keith was alone before opening the door up more. Keith was so relieved as he stepped inside the Chambers. The fire was crackling and warming the room to a comfortable toasty level but LAnce was still shroud in his robes and a quilt.

“Are you well?” Keith asked worried seeing him.

Lane nodded staring at the ground. “I just can not seem to shake the chill..” He said in reply. Keith wanted so badly to just hold him and kiss away every negative feeling he had. He dared not touch him though, after Lotor had told him.. Told him he had hurt him like that. He dared not.

“I wanted to speak with you.” Keith begun and Lance finally looked up looking grief stricken.

“I can be gone by the morning” He said and Keith was slightly taken aback.

“Excuse me?” keith said actually confused. Lance resumed his gaze to the floor.

“You wish me not to be here any longer I assume?” He said his own voice heavy with emotion. Keith couldn't bear it any longer. He stepped closer gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“That is not why I came. I came to talk to you about the complete opposite actually. “ Lance glanced up his eyes shining with unshed tears. He was such a wreck and he was so embarrassed in front of the King. Keith motioned for them to sit and Lance snuggled into the plush chair.

“Lance..” Keith leaned forward resting a delicate hand on Lance’s to hopefully reassure him.

“I can not begin to imagine what happened. The night you were taken, Adam, your time with Zarkon.” Lance visly flinched just at the mention of Zarkon and a new rage started deep in his gut.

“But listen and listen well. I love you Lance. More than I have ever loved in my life and I know you are hurting now. I want you to know you may take as long as you can to grieve and to heal. I will not approach you anymore after tonight if that is what you wish. I will let you find your way back to me and hopefully me back into your heart at your own pace. I wish I could take everything away and take it all back but it was a mistake I must live with and seeing you so distant and so unlike yourself it breaks my soul Lance. I love you more than you could imagine.” Lance covered his mouth to hopefully muffle his sobs and Keith felt so torn whether to hug him or keep his distance. Keith chose just to rub soft circle sinto the backs of his soft hands and wait. Once Lance pulled himself together a bit he tried sitting up straighter. 

“I don’t remember Keith..” he started, sniffling. Keith licked his lips nervously not having expected that. Atleast he had gotten him talking. That was a step.

“I mean.. I remember the night Adam was killed. I remember them torturing me. I remember the pain and the sounds of my screams but then.. It’s all just so dark. It’s all a fog. Then, I seemed to awake and I see Lotor swinging at Shiro. So much blood. I panicked and grabbed the first weapon I saw. I.. killed him Keith. I killed the man that had brought me so much pain but it just made me feel so.. So.. dirty. Then your guards broke in and I tried to explain myself but they were so cruel Keith. They handled me so harshly and that one man, the big one with the scar.. He.. he hurt me. I didn’t know why. They called me a traitor and threw me into that cold dark place and I didn’t know why. I don’t know why.” he said hiccuping as his sobs erupted again. Keith made a decision to crawl over and wrap his arms around the weeping body and tried his best to just be there. Be the rock he needed.

“It’s going to be okay. Starting right now, you will never be in harm’s way again. I swear with every breath of my being I will not leave your side.” Lane just nodded burying his face in Keith’s chest letting all his fear he had felt the last two weeks just come out. It was too much.

 

It was well past the midnight hour and Keith was still rubbing soft patterns in Lance’s hair as they lay on the floor covered in quilts by the fire.

“I do not think he touched me as he claimed.” lance said drawing Keith’s attention from the flames. They had been trying to piece together his memory but to no avail. It must have been a spell placed by the witch.

“I was healed, but he said he touched me that way yet i do not feel different.. You think you would feel different if he had right?” Lance said looking up at Keith.

“He could have been lying, to get me angry. I do believe you would feel different if he touched you like that.” Lance felt a bit better. He had felt so ashamed not knowing if he had lost his innocence to another man than Keith.

Lance sat up and looked at Keith with such intensity i made Keith’s heart beat faster.

“I want you to show me how it would feel.” 

 

…

 

“L-Lance..” Keith sputtered at his words. “So soon? I do not wish to cause you any more grief..” he stopped seeing Lance creep closer.

“I know you won’t hurt me Keith. I trust you.” Keith couldn’t stop staring into the blue eyes he had loved so much. His whole body ached for him after so long but what if it was too soon?

“I want you. I want to know that your mine and I’m yours. I want to feel how much you love me and I want to show how much I love you. I-I..” he trailed off somehow deflating and losing all confidence as he shrank back into his quilt but Keith was quick to lean forward closing the gap trapping his lip in a kiss that had been long awaited.

“If you’re sure..” he said breaking away letting Lance decide once and for all. Lance smirked a bit and the old confidence mischievous glint was back and Keith’s stomach filled with butterflies as Lance leaned in sealing their lips and sealing the night’s events.

 

Keith allowed LAnce to crawl into his lip letting their kisses deepen. He made sure his hands stayed on his sides and were gentle so Lance knew they were not holding him. He could change his mind at any second and Keith would be okay with it. Lance pulled back slightly already breathing hard Keith gazed at him and his irresistibly swollen lips before diving back in. Lance’s hands traveled up his neck and wrapped his arms around his neck allowing his fingers to entangle n his long hair. Keith could not help the smallest of moans to escape feeling Lance on top of him like this. Only in his dreams… Keith pulled away reluctantly and wiggled out of his jacket allowing him more movement. His arms wrapped themselves loosely around Lance’s waist. Keith broke away from his lips to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline and down his neck nibbling at his collarbone all the while his hands traveled down further softly grabbing the ass he had stared at longingly for so long. Lance shivered a bit and just the small act caused Keith to hesitate.

“Lance?” he asked and Lance looked down at him and he was a sight to see. His lips in a slight pout his eyes wide and pupils large and yearning. Lance was just as fired up as Keith was and it sent a shock through Keith. This was really happening. Keith tried to stop his internal freak out and decided to take it a little further. He pushed at Lance's chest and helped him to is back where Keith easily slid over him. He was surprised with how much self control he had as he was just wanting to tear into him and have at him but this was different. Lance needed to be handled with care and made sure to enjoy every single second. Lance stared up at Keith before licking his lips and pulling him down to kiss him again. Hands traveled and explored each other as soft noises were exchanged. Lance’s fingers were trembling as they crept under Keith’s top. Keith helped unbutton and tossed his blouse aside allowing Lance full access. Keith paused and stood up before scooping lance up as well. 

“What?” Lance gasped a bit at the sudden change.

 

“Did you really think the first time I made love to you would be on the floor?” Keith asked and Lance reddened 10 shades.

“D-don’t say that” He yipped his whole face burning and Keith had to laugh a bit.

“Excuse me. I do apologize. You prefer the phrase, bumping uglies?” he said and Lance looked horrified at the words that came from his mouth.

 

“That’s even worse!” He shrieked and Keith allowed a laugh to escape as he laid Lance on the bed in the adjoining room. Keith had dreamt so many nights of sharing Lance’s bed. His insides were melting with anticipation. But also fear. What if he hurt him? Shro had taught him the ways and it seemed so dangerous? So painful? Shiro assured him it would not be if done properly. Keith had to make sure everything was ready. Lance felt nauseous as Keith left him to rifle through a small medicinal cabinet on the dresser.

“What are you doing?” lance wondered watching a very good looking shirtless Keith read small labeled bottles.

“Ha!” He said holding up a small bottle of something. He tossed it on the bed and was instantly back with Lance.

“What was that?” Lance asked craning his head to look but Keith stopped him with a kiss.

“Preparation.” Keith answered starting Lance’s own shirt now. Lance’s eyes widened remembering that part of Adam’s lecture. This was really happening. The nausea was back. He was terrified but also excited? He wanted this more than anything and felt so foolish for being so worried. Keith seemed to sense the insecurity and stopped.

“You can stop this whenever you want Lance.” he said and Lance shook his head pulling his shirt off.

“No. I want this. I want you.” 

 

It did not take much longer for the pants to come off. Keith was barely keeping hs hips from grinding so harshly into Lance’s but damn he wanted to feel him. Lance was shivering under him and he was worried he may be pushing himself too far. Lance insisted on continuing promising he was okay. Keith allowed is lps to travel past the belly button and left soft kisses on Lance’s inner thigh. He held one eg on his shoulder admiring the long slender limb. He had such amazing legs. Keith groaned feeling Lance’s body responding to hs lightest of touches. 

“God Lance..” Keith groaned and Lance smirked down at him then proceeded to wiggle his as in a taunting manner. Keith practically growled as his teeth skimmed over Lance’s bulge causing Lance to yelp a bit at the sensation.

“You are such a tease” Keith huffed his fingers hooking around the waistband of Lance’s unders. Keith glanced up one last time for consent and lance just threw him a wink and that was all Keith needed. Lance gasped a bit as the colder air hit him where it was sensitive. He reddend as he was fully exposed now in front of the kIng. What if he wasn't good enough?! Lance felt panic rising as Keith just stared.

“Lance..” He said and Lance wanted to melt into the mattress and die under his gaze. “Your so beautiful..” he finished , Lance released the breath he hadn't realized he’d been olding. 

“Good Lord Keith do not frighten me like that!” Lance said exasperated. Keith reached out, his thumbs running over his hip bones before traveling down. Keith watched Lance intently making sure his face never changed from it’s gorgeous mix of pleasure and wanting. Keith leaned over him kissing him deeply gripping onto his hips. Keith felt Lance poke at his own throbbing member and was quick to toss aside his unders leaving both boys, red and buzzing in excited. This was their first time. How did Shiro survive?! Keith felt as if his heart would burst any second.

 

“Now, this is important. If anything hurts, tell me.” Keith said his tone serious. The breathless beauty underneath him nodded and watched as Keith opened the bottle of the oily substance and poured some into his hands. He rubbed the oil, coating his fingers before looking at Lance the hunger obvious in his eyes. Lance squirmed under the animalistic gaze and his breathing quickened as Keith fit between his legs. Keith was making sure to take everything slowly so Lance knew exactly what was happening.

“Okay..” He breathed. HIs body leaning over Lance’s his hand resting on his plump ass his fingers eager to work his tight hole open.

“I’m going to start now? Okay?” He said trying not to let his voice waver an reveal just how nervous he himself was. Lance nodded unable to talk at the moment as he felt he was about to burst with nerves. Keith licked his lips nervously but stopped at his entrance seeing how tense he was. He remembered Shiro’s warnings, to make sure he was relaxed before trying. Keith bent down leaving light kisses on the corner of Lance’s lips.

“Relax. I want you to be comfortable before we start.” He said trying to make his voice soft and soothing. Lance closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. He smiled and nodded.

“I’m ready.” he said finding his voice again. Keith swallowed hard and nodded trying to now still his own racing heart. This was it. Holy Crow. Holy Crow. Holy- His mental screaming stopped feeling Lance’s hand gently stroke his hair. His gaze so open and pure and trusting. Keith groaned at the look of complete innocence and felt himself twitch. His hand found hs entrance again and was slowly rubbing his warmth allowing the oil to spread and hopefully ease his passage. One finger slipped inside painfully slow and Keith felt Lance’s grip tighten in his hair. 

“Oh..” Lance breathed a moan his whole body on fire. The finger moved in and out slowly Lance’s bottom wiggling the more it happened.

“Does this feel okay?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. If his already dripping member wasn’t sign enough. Keith smiled feeling more confident and prepared for his second finger. Lance gasped but it quickly ended in a moan and he laid his head back. 

“Keith.” The softest most sultry voice he’s ever heard went straight to his hard on.

“Say it again. “ Keith almost growled his fingers moving quicker now hoping to earn another one of Lance’s precious noises. Lance was turning into a writhing mass under him moans and whimpers escaping. 

“K-Keith” he whined as Keith’s fingers pumped into him now. Lance’s grip in his hair tight and pulling. Keith was barely containing himself at this point. He needed at least one more finger before he could truly take Lance the way he wanted.

“One more. Think you can take it?" Keith asked his own voice raw with lust. 

“Please.. Please” Lance breathed moving on his own now to feel Keith’s fingers inside of him. Keith allowed his third finger to slowly enter and Lance tossed his head back biting back his cry feeling Keith fill him more. He needed more. So much more. Keith went to work, his fingers stretching Lance beautifully.

“You’re so good..” keith breathed feeling just how tight Lance was. Gods he was so good. Keith let his mouth travel over warm skin leaving small marks as his fingers worked him open more. Keith couldn’t take much more of the dirty noises. He was going insane. Keith pulled out all three fingers earning a complaint from Lance as he felt so empty now. Keith was quick to rub inmore oil over his own member now before position himself at Lance’s entrance. They met eyes and both seemed just as ready. Keith leaned forward locking lips as he pushed himself in. He sucked in a breath just as Lance cried out in pleasure feeling his tight hole suck him in. 

“Damn damn damn” keith cursed feeling the warm blissful wetness. He had to freeze inside knowing if he went to fast it would all be over far too soon. Lance was panting at the size and was grateful for the moment to adjust. Keith rested his forehead on Lance’s before slowly moving his hips. Each time Lance would squeak or groan in the cutest damned way and Keith could barely contain his own noises. He had never expected it to be so damn good.

“Keith..” Lance said. Keith looked up to see the flushed fash and his sparkling eyes and it made him that much more pleased. He was enjoying himself.

“Please.. Move. I want to feel you so hard” lance almost whined and Keith was quick and eager to obey his thrusts becoming quicker but more importantly deeper. Their moans mixed together and were surely far too loud but neither cared. They were so trapped in their blissful state the only thing they cared about was each other. Keith was pounding into him at this point changing angles and depths trying to find the perfect spot, the spot Shiro had told him about. He knew exactly when he found it as Lance jerked up and a raw scream of pleasure erupted from his pretty throat. Felling Lance tighten around him as he felt the wave of pleasure got Keith going harder and harder making sure to hit the same spot and soon Lance was a babbling mess under him. Keith was a little worried the bed would break under the harsh rocking but seeing Lance so strung out on pleasure below him made it all so worth it. He was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Keith could tell Lance was close as he was tightening more and more and Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s member pumping it in time with his thrusts and soon after Keith cried out feeling Lance tighten so much as he climaxed Keith riding his own out. Keith rode until every ounce of extreme pleasure was gone and he slowed his pace before coming to a halt. Both boys a mess of sweat and cum. Lance was trembling as he rode his high and Keith pulled out gently before falling beside Lance. Both boys tried to catch their breath trying to explain how something so amazing and breathing taking just occured. Holy Crow. Keith thought.


	30. Chapter 30

A few weeks had passed and a lot was happening. With everyone recovering from the battle between Zarkon Keith had no time to himself. He had sent Lance home to be with his family after the trauma he had but they had agreed not to tell them for their sakes. Lance was more than willing to keep it secret for their own good. Keith missed Lance with his whole being and he had not having him near. He had to just ask the kid to move to court. After their night together the two had shared beds for days and now it is so cold and empty without him filling the other half. Keith sighed and rubbed at his face drowning the councilman’s chatter out. He was waiting for Kolivan to show up so they could start their meeting yet he was late. Keith was barely able to contain his rage when it came to that man after what he had done to Lance but until he could find a replacement Kolivan had to stay. But as soon as he found someone else... He would be lucky to keep his head. The door opened and Kolivan rushed in bowing an apology.

“Please excuse my tardiness, Your Majesty. Other affairs kept me away but I hurried best I could.” He said taking his seat. Keith held his tongue wanting nothing more than to yell at him just for the hell of it but he had to stay calm and collected. He couldn’t let his hatred for him cloud his judgment.

“No harm was done. Now. Shall we begin?” Keith said through gritted teeth. 

 

…

 

“Oh, Lance... You look so ill. Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Maria was worrying over Lance once he got home. Lance smiled reassuringly.

“I told you, mamma. I got a cold something awful. I’m better now..” He said and Maria just sighed shaking her head.

“After your last sickness... You are not allowed to get sick ever again!” Lance just nodded. He didn’t remember too much of when he had been really sick. The fever made sure of that. He almost died apparently and it took quite a few weeks to feel himself again. It also took his little sister. He prayed nothing like that would ever happen again. Maria went back to busy work and Lance went out to milk Kaltenecker for the morning. Once he was seated he patted her soft belly deep in thought. He missed Keith more than he should. He had grown so used to him being near that now he was home he felt he distance painfully. He sighed a bit and a smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the nights they shared together. Adam had made it seem so scary and so painful but. Oh man. It definitely wasn’t. Lance was sure Keith had been lying when he had said he had been a virgin as well. No one was just that talented right out of the gates. HIs mind far away he filled two pails of the sweet milk before hurrying back inside. He missed home life too. He sat the pails down on the table before heading out again. He headed out to the small stand up shelter he had built for Kova. 

“Hey there, girl.” Lance greeted the mare who responded with an excited whinny. He ran a hand up her back as he approached and gave her velvet nose a kiss.

“Wanna go on a ride again today?” he asked with a grin. She seemed just as pleased with the idea. Lance had found a burning love for riding and was gone almost every day for a little bit. The kids wanted to ride sometimes and Lance would happily take them but today, it was just her and him and they could race the wind. Kova had two speeds, a walk, and a gallop. She was not interested in the middle. She liked to run and Lance let her. He looped the rope around and tied it into the halter before mounting up. He preferred bareback. He could feel her and her movements better. Keith had found it strange but didn't’ mind. Whatever made him happy he would say. Lance urged her forward and she shot of earning a small whoop from Lance. The kids waved him off excitedly loving to watch him speed off and over the hill. 

 

…

 

Keith was barely paying attention and perked up seeing everyone staring at him.

“What? Um..” He asked coming to. Hunk cleared his throat.

“Is there anything else to discuss or shall we end this meeting?” Keith nodded and waved them away. Everyone filed out of the room and Keith caught up to Hunk.

“How is he? Will he be back soon?” Keith asked. He missed Shiro so much. He had left the court to grieve Adam’s death but was yet to return. It had been weeks and Keith missed him and was worried he may never come back. He wouldn't just abandon Keith, would he? Hunk smiled a bit and patted Keith’s shoulder.

“He is alright. As good as any man could be after losing a friend. He said his return will be soon. He promised.” Keith felt a bit better but still missed his brother. He understood wanting to get away and did not want to push him into coming back soon enough. He just wanted to make sure he was alright. 

“Thank you, Cardinal.” Hunk bowed a farewell leaving Keith to his thoughts. Keith found himself making his way to the gardens. The air was chilly as winter came to a slow icy close. He could not wait for Spring. He was going to ask Lance to move to court before then so he could watch all the flowers bloom with him. He was hoping Spring would be the best time to start getting Lance ready for the spot of Prince by his side but after the battle, the people were divided. Saying he was a traitor or unloyal, them not knowing the full story but they were divided the same. It made Keith worry Lance would not be accepted as he should be. He stopped at the bench in front of the fountain and took a seat. So much had changed, so much good but also so much bad. He just wished his mom was here. She always knew just what to say and what to do in these hard times. Does he dare bring the boy he loves into the cruel world of Court? To be eyed as a traitor? If only the people knew just how wrong they were. Lance was the victim in this and now they may have problems bring Lance into succession. Keith rested his head in his hands just trying to weigh his options. He just wanted Lance to be safe in whatever he chose.

“Your Majesty,” A guard started and drew the King’s attention.

“Yes?” Keith replied and the man bowed.

“You have a visitor,” He said and Keith stood up already curious.

“Show me to them.” The guard bowed again before leading him out of the gardens. Keith came around the hedge to see the tall, lean figure that was all so familiar. The same broad shoulders he would trail soft kisses on. The same curly brown locks he loved to run his fingers through and the same ass that-

“Keith!” Lance called happily snapping Keith from his thoughts and before he knew it he was catching a whirl of a boy in his arms. Lance wrapped his arms around him tightly burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’ve missed you.” He said muffled. Keith returned the hug his heart so light to finally see him after so long.

“You rode all the way here?” Keith said pulling away just enough to examine him. His cheeks and nose rosy form the cold but his smile was bright.

“Of course. You rode to see me often. I thought I could return the favor. Plus, Kova wanted t stretch her legs,” Keith was unable to stop smiling more than happy to have him here even for just a short while.

“Well, I am more than glad you’ve come. Now, let's warm up inside. You're probably frigid.” Keith took his hand hoping to warm it up as they walked inside chatting about their time away.

 

They made it to Keith’s chambers and Lance plopped himself on the chaise after tossing his riding coat off.

“Man, I’ve missed this,” he said sinking into the plush cushions. Lance soon found out the chaise was his favorite piece of furniture and always found an excuse to find a good book and lay on it for hours. Keith leaned against the dresser smiling over at him.

“It can be yours you know. If you have your own chambers here... Or you could even share mine..” Keith said with a suggestive tone hoping he would understand he was practically begging him to move in. Begging with Dignity he liked to call it. Lance looked over at him and chewed his lip.

“It’s kind of far... From home.” He said sitting up. Of course, he wanted nothing more to move here and be by Keith’s side but his family needed him at home... 

“Lance. If you are really wanting this, I can send a hand out there to take care of the animals. You know your family is always welcome here too. It isn’t too far when you have carriages. “ Keith joined him on the chaise before taking both of his hands.

“Lance. I can not think of going another day without you here with me. I know it may seem scary to leave home but this could be your home too.” He waited for Lance’s reply with hope trying to read his face. Lance was torn. He had never been away from his family for long periods of time. What if something happened? Or they got sick again? He wouldn’t be there to take care of them. But he wanted to be here just as badly. 

“I.. okay..” He said slowly and Keith’s face lit up. “I will move to court but I think I would like my own chambers. If that’s not too much to ask.. I surely won’t use it as much but I would like a space of my own.. If that’s alright?” he asked glancing up at Keith. Keith just grinned and leaned over kissing him excitedly.

“That is more than alright! I will give you ten chambers if it makes you happy! I can kick councilmen out.” he teased and Lance just rolled his eyes laughing a bit but his smile froze and dropped in an instance as Keith mentioned his councilmen.

“Does.. Lord Kolivan stay at court?” he asked the fear evident in his voice. Just the fact that Lance had anyone to fear here in his new home sent a new pit of rage burning through Keith.

“No. If you come he will be gone. He will never lay a hand on you again. I promise.”

“Guess I am moving to court then.” 

"And uh.. I can have one of these too right?" He asked patting the chaise and with a laugh Keith assured him he would.


End file.
